


I See You

by Catz2020



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, AvaLance, F/F, Flirting, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe-centric, Stalker, alternative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 63,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catz2020/pseuds/Catz2020
Summary: Sara, ex-military, has her own security company: Legends - Security Services.Ava is a celebrity at the peak of her career as she just started shaking Hollywood. Unfortunately her life will also be shaken by unexpected and unwanted attention: A stalker.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 619
Kudos: 534
Collections: I See You - Collection





	1. Hi, I’m Sara Lance

/Today

“Hi, I’m Sara Lance”

“Hi..I’m Ava, Ava Sharpe” Ava replied a bit stunned “Please, come in.”

Sara chuckled, she knew who Ava was. Of course she did, how could she not? Everyone on this damn earth knew who Ava Sharpe was.

“Thank you for coming in such short notice, Nate.. said you could help me.” 

“You are welcome, Nate is a good friend of mine” Sara replied “ He told me a bit about your situation, I would like to hear it from you, so I can better understand how to help you” Sara smiled.

“Wow.. you are gorgeous..” Ava said looking at Sara.

Sara blushed and got a bit flustered, she was not used to get this end of the stick, normally Sara was the one being blunt.

“ Hum… thank you?” Sara faltered, shyly looking everywhere but Ava.

“Oh please, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, it’s just that I know a lot of beautiful people, I’m lucky to work with some of them” Ava chuckled ” But you are… wow.. just.. stunning!” Ava looked genuinely impressed, which did not help Sara on getting her grip.

Sara swallowed and got her blush at least 3 grades redder.

“Were you ever a model or something?” Ava asked looking Sara up and down, still checkingher out. “I am sure I never saw you around.. I would definitely not forget you” Avaarched her eyebrows, visibly impressed with Sara.

“Uh.. no I uh.. No, its not really my thing. Maybe uh.. we should talk about ..uh you.. your situation?” Sara asked trying to deflect attention.

“Oh! of course ” Ava said as she stepped away from the door to let Sara in.

“Although, before we start, would you mind me taking a look around?”Sara said as she looked around the apartment.

Ava was still stunned and with her eyes fixed on Sara, hand still holding the door “ Hum.. no, of course not, please come in..do..what you have to do”.

As Sara started walking she heard a whispered “Wow!” from Ava. Good thing she was with her back to Ava. The redness went up 2 more grades. 

“Fuck sake it’s hot in here” Sara mumbled to herself breathing out shakily. She could almost feel Ava’s gaze on her back. Probably doing the things Sara wouldn’t mind doing to Ava as well. 

_Walk away Lance. Walk away._ Sara commanded herself.

Sara walked around the apartment, checking every room, eyes screening every corner, every detail. She came back after a while, returning to Ava’s living room.

“Ok, thank you for letting me do a quick check. I like to understand my surroundings. “ Sara said smiling softly, a bit more relaxed now that she had had a few minutes away from Ava and something serious to focus on.

“Humm.. Sure .. I’m just not used to all this… god.. Mess!” Ava rambled, she was near the couch waiting for Sara to come back from her round on the apartment.

“It’s ok. We’ll figure it out, that’s why I am here.” Sara said as a comfort “Could we maybe sit and talk about it?” she added.

“Yes, of course. That’s why you are here after all.” Ava gave her a glance, not totally innocent “Can I get you a drink?” Ava added

“Actually, I would love some coffee please” Sara smiled. 

“Hum.. ok, I’ll be right back “ Ava said and left towards the kitchen.

Sara knew that talking about these things was never easy and people, if stressed, would forget important details, so she wanted Ava to be relaxed and feel like they were both just having a coffee with a friend. _A very hot friend._

As Sara looked around the living room,she stood up and unplugged the TV, the Wifi and the sound system. 

“Ms Sharpe?” Sara said as she approached Ava in the kitchen, her back to the door as she was making some coffee.

Ava jumped scared, as if she was not expecting not to be alone. 

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you!” Sara added rapidly

“It’s ok” Ava said as her hand rested on her chest “It’s just this whole situation… been freaking me out, and sometimes even when I’m among friends I get… jumpy..”

“Well, I came to tell you that I just disconnected all your devices in the living, including your wifi.” 

“Why?” Ava asked surprised

“Jut to ensure no one is here but us.” Sara said softly, in the most calm way she could.

Ava looked confused “What?.. I don’t understand.”

“Well, nowadays is very easy to get into anyone’s home by using their own devices…all these cameras and microphoneswe have in our Tvs, phones, laptops.. it all can be used from “the other side” “ Sara added lightly so that Avawould keep calm.

“God.. this is all so…” Ava started rambling

“It’s ok, we are safe now… how about that coffee you promised me?” Sara smiled trying to get her to refocus on her.

“Yeah.. of course… coming… just waiting for it to… machine finish” Ava rambled and gestured towards the coffee machine

“Oh, one of those fancy slow dripping machines hum?” Sara chuckled walking a bit closer to Ava, as to try to give some comfort.

“Yeah…one of those” Ava smile, timidly still, but surely feeling a bit calmer as Sara came closer.

Nate had explained Nora that Sara was ex-army and the person he would trust his life with - ‘anytime, anywhere in the world and under any circumstance’ he said. That had been comforting to know, if a hard-ass like Nate trusted his life to Sara, then, by all means, Ava would bow to her. Plus she was.. _God, Stunning!_ Ava thought as she looked at Sara approaching.

“I hope you enjoy the coffee” Ava added as she handed a cup to Sara “Let’s go to the living room, the light is better so i can appreciate all those pretty freckles.” Ava winked.

“You have a beautiful home.” Sara said trying to ignore Ava’s advances.

“Thank you… it’s my little safe place.. or was.” Ava said sadly, remembering why they were here.

“The view is impressive” Sara said as she looked over the tall windows, facing the city centre.

“Yeah.. it is indeed” Ava said proudly, still eyes fixed on Sara “I think that was what closed the deal for me” she chuckled.

“Hum ..Ok .. uh.. before we start, how are you feeling, like right now?” Sara asked.

_Besides relentless flirty._

“Well..” Ava looked down focusing on her cup of coffee “I’m scared but strangely enough, I feel a bit better since you came. It’s good to have someone with me to be honest, and Nate trusts your abilities so much that.. yeah.. I feel safe. ”

“Good” Sara smiled. “I want you to feel relaxed, because I need you to tell me everything so I can help more efficiently.. sometimes, well most of times, the answers to this kind of problems is in the little details… “ 

Ava took a deep breath and said “Ok… I’ll try to remember everything.. even it being so weird” 

Sara gently patted Ava’s knee “Ok, let’s start with the first time.” 


	2. First Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava first encounters with her stalker.  
> The legends get hired

// a couple weeks ago

Ava Sharpe was at her peak. 

She had never been anything but famous, but today her fame became almost galactic. 

Ava had, from her early days, been a famous model, she quickly became brand’s and people’s favourite celebrity. Everything about her was front page and a guaranteed sold out. 

She was considered unique by the media, not only because of her beauty and unforgettable presence, but also because of her charming and sweet personality, which managed to boost the audiences of any talkshow who managed to get her in, even if only for a quick interview. 

Today, her fame got up another notch. Ava had started her Hollywood career last year and today there she was with a first nomination, on the red carpet, on her way most probably to her first Oscar. She was but overwhelmingly happy and always so comfortable with the cameras, she gave them all they asked for: her charm, her beauty, her smile, her teasing looks, her heartfelt gratitude. All one could hear were the flashes and the gasps from the photographers, who felt it all through their lenses.

It had been a wonderful glamorous night, ending on a very tired, but very happy, Ava walking into a apartment full of red roses.

“Oh Wow!” Ava said with her eyes widen open, a wide smile spreading over her face.

She searched some of the bouquets, none had a card.

“Hummm… secret admirers… I bet this is Nora’s or Gideon’s doing” She smiled as she picked up her phone and made the call.

Nora and Gideon where not only her best friends but also her saving grace. 

They were her Public Relations (PR) and Manager. They both worked with Ava, from their own office down town, managing all of Ava’s social life, interviews, publicity, contracts, shows, you name it. Ava just had to show up wherever those two told her. This life wouldn’t be possible without those two pillar stones. Ava was everything because go them.

“Nora… you nutcase! I almost can’t get inside my own apartment..what have you done?” Ava giggled

“What are you talking about silly?” Nora asked laughing

“All the flowers…you could have sent some to the office…a couple here would be enough.. but thanks it’s lovely.. romantic!”

“What flowers? What are you talking Ava?” Nora asked 

“The roses… my apartment is full of red roses.. beautiful bouquets”

“That wasn’t us..” Nora trailed off

“Oh.. let me check if there are any cards then.. I checked some of the bouquets but didn’t find any..that’s why I thought it was your doing ” Ava said as she check more bouquets. Nothing. Not one single card anywhere in any of those neat arranged bouquets.

“Weird… there’s not one single card.. well… I guess that’s it.. sorry I bothered you Nora.. my romantic admirer wants to keep itself anonymous! Cute!” Ava smirked

“Hum that’s ok… Humm Ava?” Nora asked, worry on her voice

“Yeah?”

“If it wasn’t us… how did those bouquets ended inside your house?”

//

The first to arrive was Nora, but Gideon was only 5 steps behind, both stopped and now trying to pass through the police blockade at Ava’s house. 

Ava heard the commotion. Nora ranting at the officer saying she called him in the first place.

“Oh! Let them in, they are my friends” Ava said quickly as she saw Nora and Gideon, quickly standing from the couch and running to hug them both.

“Are you ok?” Gideon asked

“Yes…thank you for calling the Police Nora… I got so confused and scared..they were really fast” Ava said as she looked with gratitude towards the officer who was talking to her.

“Ms Sharpe, I think you’ve answered all my questions. The house is secure and although we will be in the area patrolling, it would be better if one of your friends could stay with you. Not that you are in danger, but so you feel safer.” The officer added.

“Of course we’ll stay, both of us!” Nora replied quickly to which Gideon just nodded.

Ava smiled and whispered a thank you to both of her friends.

“Ok, so we’ll leave you know. Please give us a call if you see anything suspicious” he said as he handed his contact card to Ava. 

“I’ll take this and file it as evidence with the Report, please tell us immediately if you get anything else or see anyone suspicious.”

Gideon followed him and shut the door “Thank you officer”

“What was that paper Ava?” Nora asked curious

“They found it on my bed” Ava said with her voice low and full of fear 

“What?” Nora whispered

“Yeah, its was on my pillow.. also had a bottle champagne and 2 flutes on my side table” Ava voice was a thin whisper as she shivered

“What did it say the note?” Gideon asked

“It said… _Congratulations, I am so proud of you my Sweetheart._ ”Ava whispered

Nora and Gideon exchanged a worried look, and both hugged Ava again.

“I’m not sure I will able to sleep tonight… not in those sheets” Ava whispered to them both

//

Although still a bit scared, after a couple of quiet days, Ava stop thinking about her potential stalker 24h a day. Her house had new door locks that wouldn’t be as easy to tamper with, still Ava felt unsafe when she was all by herself. Nora and Gideon where taking turns to stay at Ava’s.

The police had found nothing else, the door had been opened skilfully without leaving any traces and the note had no fingerprints or DNA that could be traced back to anyone. 

Gideon also suspected that, with Ava being so famous and with all paparazzi always on her case, most probably the police didn’t find this to be a top priority case… for better of for worse Ava would always be surrounded by cameras and fans, so in a way she was protected.

Most probably, the police said, this was also a one time thing from some nutcase fan, bewildered by all of her cinematographic ascension, to be fair it was almost impossible to escape Ava’s face, it being all over the magazines, advertisement and billboards over the country.

Tonight is was Nora’s turn. They planned a nice dinner at an Italian restaurant followed by some silly movie at Ava’s.

As they sat at the table, the waiter approached them with a bottle of red and some appetisers. 

“Oh this looks beautiful!” Ava said as she admired the beautiful appetising plate of carpaccio.

“We didn’t order yet” Nora asked frowning at the waiter

“My apologies Madam, the Menu has been set before your arrival” The waiter replied politely

“By whom?” Nora asked, while Ava watched almost absentmindedly the conversation, still a bit confused.

“We got the order by phone, specifying your menu, I can ask our maitre to come and ratify, if this is a mistake” the waiter said 

“Yes, please do” Nora replied “Ava, do not touch that food”

“Why?”

“Because we didn’t order anything by phone, we just decided to come here like 1h ago before leaving office.” 

The police was once again called. This had to be reported and filed against the open case. Someone, undetermined gender, had called and placed the order for the meal. Also a special desert had been required, the message written in chocolate “First Date, First Kiss?” around a delicious slice of tiramisu, Ava’s favourite, accompanied with a red rose.

Ava was terrified. The stalker was back, probably never had even been away. Someone who kept tabs on her, knew where she lived, had access to her office and her conversations. Someone who had been inside her house, on her bed and now was picking up meals while fantasising about a relationship that did not exist. This was scary and overwhelming.

“Ms. Sharpe, we will keep investigating but there’s not much we can do. We will try and trace the call, but this person knows what they are doing, they managed to break-in so easily and they probably used some untraceable device or public line to place the call..”

“So what should we do?” Nora asked some what frustrated

“Look, we can’t give you protection in a case like this, unfortunately its not top priority and we don’t have enough staff” the officer added “But I say this is escalating quickly, so I would strongly advise you to hire private security”

“God… why is this happening to me?” Ava asked as she brushed her hair nervously

Nora caressed her arm “Don’t worry, we’ll fix this Ava. And I know exactly who to call to help us.”

“Who?”

“Your cousin” 

“Oh… yes..Nate!” Ava breathed out almost in relief “He will know what to do!” 

//

Nate was a Major at the US Army, still in the active but currently stationed in the country. A rarity these days, when the world was burning and the troops were sent everywhere and nowhere. Still, not that easy to get a hold.

“WHAT?” Nate yelled worried

“Yes Nate, its been weird and scary… Ava is like on a Rollercoaster..You know your cousin..she projects this strong image but she is a big softie..Police says they can’t do much for her and suggested us to hire private security. We thought about calling you in case you could recommend someone or I don’t know.. point us in the right direction?” 

“Why didn’t you call sooner NORA! It’s Ava!” Nate said annoyed

“Well… we tried.. you are hard to catch… been trying to contact you for the last 2 days!!” Nora shouted back “Will you help or not?”

“Of course Nora! you did good… I would do it myself, I would send a platoon if I could..and I know they wouldn’t mind” He chuckled “ but I can’t..what I can do is to find you the right people to protect my little cousin… just give me a couple of hours I need to make some calls, I have someone in mind, if they are free then you’ll be in the best pair of hands I know.”

//

“Hi Nate, what’s up?” 

“I need your help, Captain Lance” 

//

/ At the Legends Office

“Ok team… listen up, priority case on our laps” Sara called 

“What’s up Boss?” Mick asked

“Ray, get everyone inside the conference room.”

Everyone was sitting at the big round conference table. A small team of misfit who made the Legends - Security Services- possible. 

Mick was their raw muscle with the right connections to the underworld.Zari and Ray the tech geniuses. Charlie and Amaya, the evil twins that could come up with the best plots and strategies to cover or uncover the dirty secrets that were normally the cause for someone needing a security detail in the first place. Sara, well Sara was their glue, their leader.

“Ok listen up. New Customer, personal favour to a friend. We just talked over phone,Zari please access the police file number I sent you andput the pictures up for the team to see”

“ Stalking case, the victim is a women, stalker unknown gender, police has been involved but has no clues so far, except what the stalker left as gifts to the victim. No physical violence so far, but her house has been breeched when stalker left hundreds of bouquets, together with a note on her bed. Zari put the pictures up please.”

“Romantic” Mick groaned

“Nice apartment” Ray whispered

“Next incident, she went to a restaurant with a friends and before they got there someone called and ordered menu and left a message on desert. Intimacy is escalating.”

“Is it ?” Ray asked confused “ First a bed note and second a meal.. isn’t that deescalating?”

“Well Ray, thats a good point butjust think that the first note, although left in bed, was about appreciation.. second is blatant on asking for physical contact.. these cases normally go from seduction to consummation” Amaya added “this is stepping into it to fast.. if this is just the second encounter”

“Yeah.. I thought the same “ Sara said worried “that or we are missing other encounters, you guys will need to be thorough at the office. most likely if there is more, it’s there and they didn’t even notice”

“Well… that could definitely make the stalker angry… they normally crave attention” Amaya added 

Sara nodded.

“Hum… looks yum” Charlie whispered looking at the tiramisu

“Ok, so thats what I know for now. I am meeting Ms Sharpe today at the end of day, hopefully I will have more insights then.” 

Everyone nodded.

“Ms Darhk will be ready to receive us at the office tomorrow morning, I want you to check for any other messages that may have been left in the office, as well as any wires or cameras. I will be with Ms. Sharpe all day. Today I will also check her apartment, but I want to to a proper tech swipe just in case, so I will borrow your equipment tomorrow Ray, after you guys check the office which is priority for now.” 

“Why the office first?” Charlie asked

“We need to swipe her office first because, according to Ms. Darkh, she and Ms Sharpe picked the restaurant while still at the office, just before leaving, they didn’t have a reservation.. so most probably someone was listening, remotely or in person, at the office.”

“Who’s the victim? got pictures? what’s her job?“ Amaya asked

“Well… who she is.. is what will make this job a bit trickier… Zari please”

A photo of Ava filled the big screen.

Everyone gasped in surprise.

“Is that..?”

“Yes people, we got Hollywood’s Sweetheart, Miss Ava Sharpe”

“You’re kidding” Charlie said

“Boss, I’m free for this case” Mick added 

“Well.. yeah…. shush guys. This one will be under my wing.” Sara added rapidly

“Of course she will” Zari snorted

Amaya looked at Sara knowingly. 

“It’s not that.. she is the cousin of my old lieutenant: Major Nate Heywood. This is a personal favour, she is almost like a little sister to him and he is really worried..”

“So, Nate is Major now?” Mick asked

“Yeah, he is Major now.” Sara chuckled looking at Mick

“They are getting soft” Mick grunted winking at Sara, who smiled.

“You mean _that_ Nate?” Charlie asked smirking as Amaya moved uncomfortably.

“Yes Charlie, you know it’s _that_ Nate.. sorry Amaya.. by the way I told him no again ” 

“Thank you Sara.. seems I have my very own stalker” Amaya chuckled

“You should give him a chance, he is a good guy” Ray said

“Shush Ray.. not your business” Zari snapped 

“Ok guys, back to business..Zari I want everything on Ms. Sharpe, as in.. anything that may be useful for this case”

“Good! You scared me .. if we went for everything we would never leave this room..like NEVER” Zari blurted

“Focus on last year, maybe start with last 6 months… don’t need to go as back as when she was a full time model.. I think this may be something recent.” 

“Ohhhh. Shame… I wouldn’t mind revisiting those modelling pics” Charlie said, to which Zari glared 

“Good to know Charlie. Good to know..” Zari replied not very amused

“Sorry baby, but come on! look at that face and..” Charlie started

“Charlie: shush!” Amaya reprimanded

“ Also, Zari, try to find out where they got all those roses from.. some florist must have made a fortune recently.” Sara added

“Ray I’ll need you to check my car is still sound proof, and get the gear so we can swipe their offices. You’ll also go with Amaya and Charlie tomorrow”

“Amaya, Charlie I want you guys to go to her office tomorrow and do a check. Talk to the staff, check office, understand how they work and who they are as well.. so we can ensure its not an inside job”

“Is disgruntled employee an option as well? ”Amaya asked

“I don’t think so, but in this cases you really never know right.. check for everything and for any reason.. be it love or hate” Sara said shrugging

“Mick, I will need some insight on the paparazzis.. wouldn’t be a first that it’s one of them that gets too obsessed… so a check on the usual suspects yeah? “ 

“Got it boss”

“What will you be doing Sara?”

“I’ll be with Ms Sharpe at all times. According to Ms Darhk they would prefer a female security.”

Mick grunted. Sara mouthed a “sorry”.

“Will you be sleeping with her?” Zari asked most seriously

Sara cleaned her throat, she recognised the jibe, it wouldn’t be the first time where Sara got too close to a “customer.

“She normallyhas friends staying overnight with her, but Ms. Darhk told methere may be occasions where we, I, may have to spend the night… I will ask Ms. Sharpe about it today when we meet”

Charlie snickered

“It’s not like that. It won’t be like that” Sara replied quickly

“Sorry Sara, Charlie is just being a brat today”

“Look guys, I know I messed up last time with that .. customer.. but I won’t let it happen again. An in the end we did get the job done.”

“I don’t even know what you saw in that idiot. Honestly… ” Zari gagged

“Well, live and Learn. Now let it go, please. ” Sara replied terribly tired of the comments ever since that incident, because that’s what it was: an incident” 

“Ok, guys, get ready, this needs to be done quietly and nicely. If we mess up will be famous for the wrong reasons”

Mick grunted “Damn hot celebrities”.


	3. It's Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara continue their first meeting, after last chapter flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)  
> Thank you for support folks. Much appreciated.   
> Hope I can do justice to this one.
> 
> Enjoy & forgive me any mistakes
> 
> Catz

/ Today

“Since then, well.. it’s like I feel this person is lurking all around me.. I know it’s stupid but.. I just feel ..I don’t know.. like i’m being watched all the time” Ava sighed as she finished explaining all she could remember form the first encounters.

“And you are sure you didn’t get anything else before the flowers,maybe at the office?” Sara asked

“Not that we noticed.. no.”

“It’s strange that this started so strong.. normally these things start with small gestures, letters, emails… and also the spacing in between events is weird..” Sara said thinking out loud.

Ava felt upset and somewhat.. dirty. She wanted to change topics, because here she was with such a beautiful woman and all they talked about was some weirdo who decided to enter her home and make her feel unsafe.

“So Ms Lance, you work with Nate?” 

“Not anymore, I was his Captain a few years back, I am not in the army anymore.” 

“Oh.. I didn’t know that.. so you got tired of it or?”

Sara didn’t answer, just gave her a tight smiled and focus on her almost empty coffee cup.

“Oh ..I’m sorry.. I don’t mean to be prying.. I’m just curious by default and.. that was really rude of me..” Ava started rambling visibly embarrassed by her own lack of manners.

“That’s ok, it’s just not something I like to talk about casually.” Sara said as to calm Ava from her never ending rambling.

“Have you ever received any weird phone calls? ” Sara asked then, getting their conversation back on track.

“What do you mean with weird?” Ava asked

“Like someone calling but not speaking for example?” 

“No..I don’t think so..also not many people have my number, just close friends like Nora, Gideon, Nate.. we may have gotten some weird calls at the office, but I don’t deal with that.. I know we get some once in a while and emails and tweets also.. from fans.. but normally thats Nora’s and Gideon’s job.. I just.. show up for the things they tell me too” Ava added slightly embarrassed and still flustered from having been somewhat rude.

“Ok, I would like to talk to them as well then, just to ensure nothing is escaping us.. so we are prepared, Ms Darkh already invited me and my team to visit your office tomorrow, but I also would like you to be ok with it.” 

“I am …of course I am … whatever you need..”

Ava was visibly nervous, this whole situation was way over her head, Ava was in essence a good person, she was not used to live in fear. Even with the paparazzi, they were obviously prying and nosy but, they’ve always been polite to her, even because she was also kind to them..most of times she even stopped and helped them get a better shots with her big smile. 

“Ms Sharpe, we will be with you and you will have our full attention and care. Nate is one of my best friends, and he explained quite vigorously” Sara arched her eyebrows and widen her eyes as to give emphasis on the ‘vigorously’ part “really vigorously, how important your safety his. I will personally plan your protection.”

“humm.. At least something good coming out of this mess” Ava hummed cheekily, a small smile creeping on her face.

Sara cleaned her throat, visibly not expecting Ava to come back at it. 

“We will also need access to your agenda. I..uh..we.. will be with you at all times until we figure this out and ensure there’s no threat to you” Sara added

“We?” Ava asked scrunching her nose “Please don’t make have to go everywhere with 10 gorillas..” Ava whined frustrated, hiding her face with her hands.

Sara chuckled. Ava having a tantrum was something adorable.

“No we won’t do that… it has to be something discreet.. so we have a better chance at stopping them for good, as in to find out who they are and arrest them. Also we want to make your life as normal as possible.”

“Well, in my line of work ‘discreet’ can mean many things Ms. Lance.. so..“ Ava waited for more clarifications 

“It will be just me. Covering you and protecting your assets that is.“ Sara said

Ava smirked “Covering me and protecting my assets, Ms Lance?”

Sara froze “It’s.. it’s.. protocol .. army language.. means I will be “ Sara cleared her throat” “Responsible for your safety..cover you from danger..protect you and.. your belongings.. your bodyguard..” Sara rambled 

“Ok.. you’ll cover me to protect my bodily assets, got it!” Ava smirked even more “Sounds good. Pleasant even.”

Sara was flabbergasted. Red as a flaming ember. 

Sara inhaled, licked her lips, exhaled and said “Ms Sharpe. What I meant was..”

Ava gestured and laughed “I know what you meant! I am famous, not stupid. I’ve had enough dinners with Nate to practice my bickering with your weird army lingo.” 

Ava stopped laughing and with the utmost forthcoming face, rasped “I really hope you are good at … covering my ass, Miss lance” Ava arched her eyebrow in a challenging way

Count to 10, have calming thoughts, Inhale, exhale.. well.. forget all of that because Sara existence had been paused by Ava Sharpe.

Payback is hell,unforgiving one for that matter. This time around, it came for Sara, all those years gallivanting through life, having fun, admittedly breaking hearts (even when she didn’t want to) and leaving beds to get cold in the middle of the night.. it all came back in one shape: Ava Sharpe. A slap on that beautiful freckled face.

Ava Sharpe was…well she was Ava Sharpe, sexy and beautiful and adorable, which made it already pretty difficult.

To add up, she was in a lot of billboards across the city, she was featured in most magazines, in the only Talkshows good enough to hold Sara to a tv screen for more than 10min, she also killed it on what was considered the movie of the year, now screening in most of cinemas, and, to top it all up, Ava Sharpe had been on Sara’s wildest dreams since forever.

She was inescapable.

And then, when new highs couldn’t be achieved, here she was: flirting. With Sara. On her couch. Inches apart. 

Sara’s brain had shutdown a few seconds ago, and all her body could do was: Blush, gulp, try not to run and.. breath. 

Sara managed to do first 3… breathing not so much. 

Ava may have noticed, because Ava shook her head frowning and then..just grinned. A beautiful smile.

Ava found Sara to be an adorable flustered mess. Gorgeous, hot and flustered. Perfect package. 

“Ok…” Ava breathed out as to help Sara to breath again “So, when you say you’ll be with me at all times what do you mean exactly?” Ava smirked at her thoughts but decided to look down at her own lap rather than flustering Sara a bit more.

Sara saw it and Sara imagined it as well: what ‘with Ava at all times’ could mean. 

Once the jolt of electricity disappear through Sara’s neck base, she inhaled again and answered.

“Well..Ms. Sharpe..you told me your friends stay with you some nights, yes?”

“Yes most of nights, although it’s becoming a bit more difficult now, they also have their personal lives, and partners complaining about them spending more time with me then..well, with them…” Ava chuckled 

“Do you have someone else that could come over ?” Sara asked

“Not that I would trust inside my home no… there’s Nora, Gideon and Nate basically.. perks of being known.. there’s not many people I can trust.. I mean there’s more people at office like Mona and Gary, but I would rather not having them spend the night..they are both a handful “ Ava said comically widening her eyes

“I understand. So, Ms Sharpe, that means I will be accompanying you during the day and also I will come over when you don’t have anyone to stay in with you,to ensure you’ll be safe.”

“You personally?” Ava asked, keeping a serious face but her eyes not hiding a bit of mischief, which, still ruffled, Sara did not notice.

“Well.. yes. Unlessyou would prefer it any other way? It’s just that most of my team is not prepared for handling physical situations if needed”

“Physical situations.. I see” Ava hummed interrupting Sara

Sara tried to ignore the comment “.. yes.. sothe only other member besides me would be Mick, but he is a bit unprepared for.. well..let’s say social situations.. but we can think of something else if it bothers you..”

“Ms Lance, I am perfectly happy with you being my” Ava smirked “bodyguard and manage the physical situations to cover my assets”.

“Ok. Cool.. I mean… good. We got that covered then. I really think we should avoid you being alone until we discover more about this person or until we are happy nothing else will happen” Sara could not avoid the sweat running down her spine as she tried to keep her head in the game.

“Oh.. I think… I would appreciate that. At least for now.” Ava said, her mood shifting as she understood that she was still in danger, at the hands of strangers, one of them mentally unstable. The other, incredibly gorgeous.

“Ok then, I will just need you to tell me when you want me to stay over ok? So I can plan accordingly.”

“Ok, I’ll check with Nora and Gideon… and let you know. Are you flexible?“

“Oh I am” Sara snorted, immediately seeing that comment was mistake, she added most seriously “I mean yes I have a very flexible schedule, I am 100% on this case… uhh.. so how is your situation for tonight?” Sara asked, her mouth shut in thin line as to avoid burying herself deeper.

Ava was looking at her with a strange look, squinting and threatening a smile. One Sara couldn’t decipher, one she hoped had nothing to do with her imagining anything related to flexibility. (Her hopes where lost.)

Ava gave it a few seconds before answering “Gideon will come over tonight”.

She didn’t add ‘unfortunately’, but it had been on the tip of her tongue, dancing like a wildfire, ready to escape and set both of them on blaze.

Sara cleaned her throat for what would have been the hundredth time. She may lose her voice tonight.

“Ok.. then here’s my number Ms Sharpe. I would prefer if you call me than text, so I can always be sure it’s really you. “

“Oh” Ava widened her eyes 

“Dont worry..its just a little precaution we are used to.. more of a protocol than anything else “ 

“Ok.. you and your Protocol.. humm” Ava chuckled “ .. won’t I have one of those fancy thingies where I could whisper directly into your ear?” Ava provoked, whispering the last bit of the sentence

Inadvertently Sara bit her own lip. It helped her hiding her grin, it helped deflecting from her aroused pupils and it also helped to stop the felling of that whisper in her ear,but it did nothing to avert Ava’s eyes from her lips.

_This woman is going to be the death of me._ Sara thought as she felt a drop of sweat trailing from her neck to her lower back. Slowly, painfully, marking the time Ava stared at her lips. In Sara’s skin, it could have been Ava’s fingernail. 

That’s how it felt.

“What time are you leaving home tomorrow and where will you be going Ms Sharpe?” Sara asked breathlessly, choking her own words.

Ava slowly raised her eyes from Sara’s lips to her eyes. She looked.. lost. But she gave nothing away. What she was thinking in that moment would never be known.

“8am.. office” 

“Ok..uhh.. perfect “ Sara stood up, hoping her legs would not, for the love of god, let her down.

“ I will be here at 8am then. We will be using my car, another small precaution until we figure this out.” She felt her muscles shaky but she trusted she would manage to walk up to the door with no major incidents.

“Can you tell me a bit more about what, besides being my shadow, you and your team will be doing?”

“Uh.. Yes I can. But only tomorrow, when you are in my car or somewhere I can guaranteewe are not overheard.”

“Gosh.. are you saying I can’t talk freely even here inside my own house?”

“You can Ms. Sharpe, this is probably not as bad as it looks and is justthe work of a big fan who got lucky and overheard something.. but my job is to be thorough and ensure your safety.. that will sometimes imply a bit of extra precaution.”

Ava shook her head in despair “I’m .. all this is.. overwhelming.” she gestured towards Sara.

“It’s gonna be ok, don’t worry and please trust me, we know what we are doing. That’s why your cousin Nate called us.” Sara smiled albeit still shaky

“Ok” Ava breathed out. “Ok…sorry.. this just makes me edgy.” 

“Don’t apologise, its not your fault. When is your friend coming over?”

“She should be here any minute now.” Ava sighed

//

“So, Lance how was it, how is it going?”

“All good Nate, met her today. Can’t talk details you know how it is, but relax, I’ll take care of it personally.”

“Oh I bet you will. Don’t forget I know how long you been pining for my cousin.”

“The one you never introduce me to, Nate?”

“Yeah.. that one. I would be crazy if I would let my dearest cousin be Lanced! Either way, You owe me”

“How come? I..am doing YOU a favour”

“ You owe me for making your dreams come true Lance. Don’t forget that. And you know how to pay your debt.”

Sara chuckled.

“Sure do Major, but i’m not gonna chase her for you.. again.”

“Lance.. you are such a shitty friend.. Also, if you do anything you shouldn’t with Ava, I swear to god I'm sending a freaking battalion after you. That woman is gold, outside and inside. Please Sara don’t make this just another one of your conquests.”

“God Nate! You make me sound as bad as this freaking stalker…”

“I just know how thirsty you’ve always been for one hot celebrity, which is like my little sister, Lance.” He added dryly “and I also know what’s your view on long term relationships.”

Sara huffed “Nate..”

“No Sara, just listen ok?… Ava is like this goddess I know.. but she is a really sweet person, and she deserves the best.. her life is already weird enough, not being able to be normal and trust people’s intentions. She doesn’t need to get hurt some more of god forbid get her heartbroken.”

“Nate, you give me too much credit. She is a grown up, she is a celebrity who can have anyone she wants, why you busting my balls?” 

“Because I know you Lance and I know her. And you are not exactly the unnoticeable and unavoidable type as well. Just keep your lance holstered will you?” he sighed

Sara sighed “I get that Nate… look the thing with her..that was like a long time ago and was mostly a joke among drunk squad members, most of it just to tease you. So, get over it already. Also, just please don’t tell her any of those old stupid stories Nate!.. else she may think I’m the stalker .. trust me I won’t try anything with her, I am keeping it professional.. when I look at her all I see is a customer.”

Nate laughed. “A customer… I don’t even know what to say to that Lance. Just let me promise you this: if you mess with her I’ll make you chose between a coffin or a ring”

Sara laughed “Cheeky, that’s what I told you with Amaya… look where we are now you idiot…”

“I haven’t lost hope yet!” Nate added amused

“Well, got to go, need to plan things thoroughly.. I have a cute ass to cover.”

“What?!” Nate yelled but Sara had already ended the call, smirking.

_Stupid Nate._


	4. First day at the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara spends the day with Ava at her office.  
> What else but boring meetings?
> 
> Apologies... and enjoy!

/// 7:55 am Ava’s apartment

Ava opened the door and for a breath she stared, as a wide smile took over she added“Good morning.. Ms. Lance”.

Despite having spent the whole night thinking about Ava, Sara’s body suddenly, vividly, decide to remember her how it felt to be in Ava’s presence. Little firecrackers everywhere.

“Ms. Sharpe” Sara gulped “Good morning” the noise of her own heartbeat on her eardrums was almost unbearable. Compared only to a real war scenario. 

“Please come in … this is Gideon” Ava said as she opened the door fully for Sara to come in.

Sara breathed in. 

“Pleasure Ms. Lance” Gideon said as she stretched her hand towards Sara.

“Nice to meet you Ms ?” Sara asked, focusing on Gideon

“Hunter, Gideon Hunter”she smiled

“Oh, are you by any chance related to Rip Hunter?” Sara asked curious

“Yes, he is my husband, do you know him?” 

“Oh yes.. I did met him couple times, through Nate actually, he organised a team event for some of my teams”

Ava raised her brow pleased with the though of Sara leading people. Sara look at her sideways, blinking uncomfortably at Ava’s little smirk as she was blatantly checking her out. _It’s not even 8 am!_

“Yes that is my husband alright, he organises those, but for government mostly, so I gather you are with Nate in the army?” Gideon said, getting Sara’s attention back to the conversation

“I was in the army yes. Shall we go then? I am not sure if Ms Sharpe told you but she will be riding with me, you can also join us.” 

“Yeah, I am riding Ms Lance” Ava mumbled, turning around to pick her jacket.

“Oh, I brought my own car, so I will just follow you then.” Gideon added quickly trying not to let Ava’s linguistic mishap linger for too long as Sara had definitely heard it by the looks of her sudden blush.

“Oookkkk” Sara said as she quickly turned andstarted walking out, breathing in and out.Army endurance trainings where nothing compared to what she had to cope these days. _I should get several medals for this._

“Ava were you checking her out?” Gideon whispered

Ava cleared her throat “It’s just a precaution, I need to check who I let in my apartment.” she smirked winking at Gideon

“So that “riding’ wasn’t even a slip of the tongue was it?” Gideon asked shocked

“Oh I would definitely slip my tongue.. “ Ava whispered back trotting after Sara.

Gideon frowned surprised at her overt flirting with someone she just met. _Well that’s new._

//

Sara opened the Black SUV door for Ava.

“Oh thank you, you didn’t have to do that for me”

_I would do lots of things to you_. Sara thought 

“Well I’m your driver, it’s my duty” Sara said with a little smile

“Thank you, happy to see you take your duties seriously” Ava said as she got in.

“I do” Sara added becoming more serious as she remembered the situation she, they,were in. 

_I got to control myself. I can’t flirt back. She is just charming by nature. She is a customer. I can’t fuck this one up. She is in danger._

Ava heard Sara’s deep breath. Somehow somethinghad changed very suddenly inside the car. Ava sighed as she got back to her reality, out of day-dreaming with gorgeous Sara to talking to Ms Lance, the professional who was there just to keep her safe, nothing more.

Ava looked at Sara, and she knew, she really knew this was the one time she would go head first with no reservations into whatever Sara wanted as a relationship. But it all had been soiled by this horrible situation that brought them together and which they would not get rid of. This stained anything between them, it would always linger in between them like a knife with two edges.

“So, it it safe to talk inside here then?” Ava said frustrated.

Sara stopped securing her beltand looked at Ava “Yes, why? What’s wrong? What happened?”

Ava shook her head “Oh no, nothing, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that.. It’s just you said yesterday it was safer here.. so.. since we are here now..”

“Well yes, because it’s my car, no one has had any time to put any bugs, even if they did I would have found them because we do a swipe regularly.. protocol. “

“I see..protocol… but what if like..can’t they be listening with those things, devices from nearby… I don’t know.. I don’t know much more than what goes on movies” Ava chuckled 

Sara laughed “Yeah they could. But this car has specific isolation, and also a jamming signal, so its pretty safe”

Ava muttered “Sara Lance, the cute secret agent… that’s a movie I would watch”

Sara heard it, but pretended she did not, although her hands went numb with the strength she applied on that poor steering wheel.

“So, about that plan of yours.. can I get some more details?” Ava added

“Of course” Sara breathed soundly“You are the customer after all.. but just keep in mind that you cannot tell this to anyone, else it will defeat it’s propose” Sara said managing to keep a steady voice despite her wild heart rate.

“No one? not even Nora and Gideon” 

“No one. I will tell them parts of the plan, so they are off your back, but the rest is between us”

“God..what did I get into…” Ava said in despair hiding her face with her hands

“Hey be cool. We will sort this out. You need to focus on yourself, to stay calm. We will take care of the rest”

“Ok” Ava sighed “So what is the plan?”

“Well, my team is currently searching for anything that may lead us to the person trying to scare you.”

“Is that what you think t is? someone scaring me? like someone who hates me?”

“Well, it can be many things… in my experience, this looks more like a case of someone who is somehow infatuated.. since you got gifts, not death threats.. although sometimes that changes” Sara grimaced

“Death threats??” Ava shouted

“Calm down… I was just.. look its not your case ok. You probably just have a nutcase fan who loved your last movie so much that they decided to give it a try to conquer your attention”

“Couldn't they just… I don’t know! Come to me and offer to buy a coffee?”

“Do you often accept invitations to go for a coffee with strangers?” Sara asked arching her brow

“No.. I mean of course not! but that’s what normal people do right? Where would you take me?” Ava asked

“Me? What you mean?” Sara stammered

“If you fancied me, where would you take me if not for acoffee? “

“Ohhh I would take to lots of places…I mean.. uhh.. it doesn’t matter that’s besides the point!” 

Ava chuckled “what was the point?”

“The point is you are not exactly ‘normal person material’ are you?”

“What do you mean?I am a normal person!”

“Yes but, you are also a celebrity.. so maybe that person sees you as someone extra special… that would justify the hundreds of roses..”

“Pfff… extra special.. Maybe I should just… quit or make a long trip and disappear for a while”

“That wouldn’t solve the problem, actually it could even make it worse. Plus you should not give up on your life for something like this. We will fix it.”

“It’s just… not being able to have a normal life is already freaking bad and.. and now getting only this.. is this what all I’ll have in my personal life? Some pervert trying to force a relation?” 

“Hey.. of course not, don’t let it get into your head…that’s what they want.”

Ava sighed. “Yeah..well.. slowly they are getting it” 

“So you’ll be meeting part of my team today” Sara said softly 

“And you’ll be seating on all those meetings.. you gonna get so bored..i’m so sorry.. you deserve better than be my babysitter.”

“Please don’t… It’s..my job” Sara added, getting a frustrated chuckle from Ava who kept quiet for the rest of the trip just looking outside.

//

Ava’s office

“Hey Ava, how are you doing?” Nora said as she hugged her

“Fine, oh this is Ms Lance”Ava pointed at Sara “ this is my friend Nora Darhk”

“Pleasure Ms Darhk to finally meet you face to face” Sara said as she nodded

“Nice to meet you too Ms Lance, your teamis already in the room, waiting for you”

“Ok, thank you, we should go then and present everyone” Sara replied

As they got into the meeting room, a nervous man was approaching Ava.

“Miss Sharpe.. how are you doing?”

Sara frowned, he looked dodgy, too nervous. She step in front of Ava and held him back.

“Oh no, he is ok… I mean.. that’s Gary, Gary Green he works with us..”

“His he always this ..fidgety?” Sara asked unimpressed, squinting at him. Gary shrunk, almost letting his glasses slide down from his nose.

“Yes.. he his” Nora chuckled

“He is alright” Ava said sweetly “he is respectful and sweet”

Sara looked at Nora, silently asking “is she serious?” Nora shrugged. 

“I am fine, Gary .. just some wild fans that need to tone down a bit”

“Oh Ok.. but you are so beautiful Ms Sharpe, we can’t really blame them… let me know if you need anything… I hope all is sorted soon” he said smiling sweetly, but getting nervous as he saw Sara squinting at him

Sara kept squinting until he move away out of her sight, once they got inside the room she sent a quick message to Zari.

_‘Check Gary Green. Weirdo employee’ - Sara_

Once Sara lifted her eyes, she could see that Amaya, Charlie and Ray were already in the room. She nodded.

“Ok then, please let us start” Sara said “First I want to thank you for letting us in so smoothly, sometimes its really hard to get access to customer premises even if we are there to help them. These are 3 members of my team: Amaya, Charlie and Ray.”

“Guys, this is Ms Ava Sharpe and this is Mrs Hunter,you already met Ms Darkh earlier today”

The team nodded and smiled politely towards Gideon and Ava.

“Pleasure” Gideon Said

“Thank you for your help” Ava added looking at the team.

“ We have 2 more team members, which are atthe headquarters now doing other tasks. Today we need you to let Ray swipe the office, so he guarantees there are no devices that shouldn’t be here.”

“Do you think that’s the case, that we will have devices listening on us”Gideon asked

“I’m afraid so, Mrs Hunter, since Ms. Darhk told me that she just mentioned the restaurant while she was here. So this means you have a bug or an inside job” Sara added

Ava was observing Sara, appreciating the way she directed the meeting and the way her team looked up to her. Sara felt her eyes on her. She threw small glances at Ava who would not move her eyes off her for a second. Sara fell the heat rising, Ava was very good at expressing her intentions tuning her eyes. 

Amaya felt Sara getting redder by the minute and then she understood why. Ava Sharpe was openly checking her out, drinking her every word and smiling teasingly. Amaya felt for her friend, specially knowing that Ava Sharpe had been Sara’s celebrity crush for years.But she was also Nate’s cousin and a job, one Sara could not mess up, again, or she may lose the team for good.

Amaya also saw Ava’s face morphed into something more serious.

“NO NO!that is not possible, we are as thick as family here” Ava sternlyalooking at Sara “I trust these people with my life.”

“Even that Gary?” Sara asked half-amusedly but still curious, enjoying the fact that she, in some way, managed to get out of that lock which was Ava’s flirty gaze.

“Yes. He is a sweetheart, and amazing person i trust”Ava said with a firm voice showing annoyance at Sara’s remark

“Ms.Sharpe” Amaya added softly “During this work, we sometimes have to do difficult questions and proposed difficult scenarios, we mean no harm, we are just trying to explore possibilities to get to the truth” 

“Yes.. I understand.. but please, these people have been working with me for a long time and I do trust them deeply.. plus we are such a small team, if anything weird was happening we would notice”

“That is good to know, will make our job easier.” Amaya said smiling, projecting bothconfidence and calmness in her voice

“We will still need the personal files, so we can check everyone, sometimes is someone related to someone closer” Charlie said

“So” Amaya interjected rapidly as she notice Ava’s was growing nervous and annoyed again “so we can also protect them if that is the case”

Amaya looked pointedly at Charlie .

Sara was just looking intently at Ava, trying to understand what was going on on her head.

“That makes sense Ava” Nora added “ I think we should make sure no one else is in danger or unintentionally providing information”

Ava looked at Sara.A weird silent conversation was going on between the two. Sara heart rate quicken as she felt Ava’s gaze rummaging all over her face, looking for the assurance she needed, asking to not be betrayed if she was going to trust her and her team.

Sara could only manage a small smile.

Ava nodded and looking at her handsin her lap said “ok, but please be respectful of their privacy”

“We will” Sara said, smiling again at Ava once the she lift her head and looked again at her “You have my word.” Ava nodded, sighing away her discomfort she added “Ok then, do what you need I just want to get this over with.. I don’t like this, and involving honest people in all this make me even more uncomfortable..”

“It will be just this time, and all will be done quietly without any consequences for your team” Amaya added smoothly “We have done this before and kept it confidential and non-intrusive”

Gideon stood up “Ok, I will get that for you then” 

“Can I join you Mrs. Hunter? ” Charlie asked 

“Yes of course..please follow me” 

“Mr. Sharpe, I would like for your permission to swipe the office, Ray has some equipment and the sooner he starts, the fast he can leave all of you alone” Sara asked

“Yes, I will do my best to not be intrusive” Ray added calmly “My only need to walk around with my tablet. Also, this room is clean” he added with a smile

“I will walk you around Mr. Palmer, it will be less suspicious” Nora said 

Sara nodded at Amaya. 

“Would you mind me joining in Ms Darkh” Amaya asked

“No, not al all, please tag along.”

“Nora, Is my agent up to date?” Ava asked

“It should be. I can send Gary to check with you”

“Yes please do so” Ava said “send him asap, it may not be safe for Ms Lance to be locked alone with me” Ava smirked at Sara, who just looked down blushing once again. Her new colour was red.

As Amaya was walking out she whispered towards Sara “What the hell was that? What’s going on with you too?”

“God.. tell me about it.. I can’t breath with this woman on my neck, she is relentless” 

“We should talk about this…”

“Yes we should… I need advice..help”

“Come on Sara , it’s not like it’s the first time a woman flirts with you” Amaya deadpanned

“ I know.. bit its Ava freaking Sharpe..look at her“ Sara said shakily

They both looked at Ava, she was looking at her tablet with themost focused face ever. Adorable and ridiculously beautiful.

Amaya hummed some sort of agreement.

“ That bad hum? “ She asked

“Yes” Sara whispered“It’s like a game of push and pull.. and I am losing..so badly”

“Breath… do you think it will be a problem?”

“I don’t know.. I so freaking don’t know.. I had easier times during war.. Amaya I am sweating! ” She breathed out

Amaya laughed “We’ll talk later… just breath. it’s damn time someone make a mess of you for a change..and keep it professional. Just.. hold your fire Captain.” Amaya chuckled

“Easy for you to say… you haven’t seen half of it.. this was nothing. This woman is killing me ”

“Come on Lance, this ain’t your first rodeo” Amaya added and started walking as to catch up withNora and Ray, but not before whispering on Sara’s ear “Maybe just your last” 

Sara’s breath hitched. Just because it sounded completely possible. Almost likely. She stared at Ava, who had chosen that exact moment to raise her eyes towards Sara and smile softly.

_Shit._

/

Nora started showing Ray and Amaya around the office, it wasn’t a big office and while Ray run his diagnostics, Amaya listened intently as Nora introduced the staff and briefly explained what they did. Amaya simply nodded, observing each one, their desks, their belongings, anything that could give away some strange or obsessive behaviour. 

Gary knocked. Sara turned her head towards the door.

“Miss Sharpe? Can I come in?”

“Yes Gary, please”

Gary looked at Sara warily. Sara made a point to squint, making him squirm on the spot.

Ava glared at Sara, noticing how she was intimidating poor Gary. 

Sara chuckled. Glaring Ava was cute. _Cute as a customer is._

“Gary, please, is my schedule up to date?” Gary nodded

“Thank you Gary. I will need you to send a copy to Ms. Lance, she should be made aware of all updates.”

“Oh.. Ok Miss Sharpe. When you say to send a copy,do you mean everything? All appointments?”

“Yes Mr. Green everything” Sara said dryly squinting further

He flinched and asked Ava “ Including personal Miss Sharpe”

Ava sighed “Yes Gary, everything. Ms. Lance will be accompanying me everywhere” Ava winked at Sara.

“OOOH.. she will? I am sorry Miss Sharpe” Gary said grinning widely “I didn’t know she was your girlfriend”he said innocently, extremely excited, whispering the girlfriend part.

Sara choked a bit, quickly picking a glass of water. Ava blushed at her employeeindiscretion and the excited drooling face he was making “No Gary! Ms Lance is not my girlfriend.. she is my.. bodyguard.”

Gary looked over his glasses with a cheeky face “Of course she is, Miss Sharpe … your ‘bodyguard’ ”

“Gary! just go send my agenda to Ms. Lance”

“Of course. Ms Lance, since you need to have access to everything “ he wiggled his eyebrows, to Sara’s amusement “I will need your email so I can just give you direct access. So you’ll see what she sees at all times. Like schedule soulmates” he added impressed with his own wit.

“Use this email” Sara said smiling as she handed over her card. If she couldn’t make Ava uncomfortable, then she was happy someone would, even if that someone was this weird Gary person.

Gary winked at her, as if they were best friends now, since he thought knew who Ms. Lance was and who she was to Ms. Sharpe. 

“I felt it from the moment you both walked in” he whispered back at Sara.

Ava scoff and glare sternly “Gary! GO” she said exasperated

“Mr. Green” Sara called him back

“Yes” he answered looking over his shoulder just before exiting the room.

“Who else has access to Ms Sharpe agenda?” 

“Oh.. well.. everyone in this office?”

“Are you telling me or asking me” Sara replied unamused

“Everyone has access, it's available to all of us in our computers, since our work revolves around Ms Sharpe agenda” he added happily, obviously proud of his work and of whom he worked for.

“Ok, thank you” Sara said frowning her eyebrow

“Is there a problem or is it strange that the people who work with me have access to MY agenda?” Ava asked raising her eyebrow

“No of course not, i’m just acurious person.. and this is “

“Protocol, I know” Ava deadpanned

“Yes” Sara replied squinting “Is there anything wrong Ms. Sharpe?”

“I’m sorry… this is just too much… I know you are doing your work, but this is ridiculous.. I don’t accept us now mistrusting the people that have been here for me for years!”

Sara sighed. Celebrities were always quirky to work with. 

“Ms Sharpe, I understand. I know its hard to see your privacy and that of those you care, being prodded by strangers. But please, just remember there is someone out there doing that already, we are the people you hired to figure it out and prevent this situation from escalating.. just think of us of your extended team. ”

Ava sighed “I know… I am sorry.. I don’t want to sound ungrateful or be difficult.. this is justnew for me… until now my biggest concern was which party to avoid”

“It’s ok.. I rather you talk to me when you think is too much for you to handle or if it annoys you or even if you disagree with a decision,…that way I can explain the reason behind and we can both get to an agreement.”

“Sounds good” Ava said

“So, you don’t like parties? could have fooled me, I thought all celebrities did” Sara said

Ava smiled “ I do… but it’s kind of weird.. I have to avoid them because if I end up talking to someone or dancing with someone, the next day there’s a uproar on the media announcing I am engaged with god knows whom… happened a few times and was a mess for my team to deny all of it.. so I’m sorts of grounded” Ava chuckled

“That sucks.” Sara said pouting

Ava grinned at Sara’s pout “You are cute” she said.

“So what’s in the agenda for today?” Sara asked hurriedly

“ohhh.. boring meetings” Ava sighed frustrated“Worst one with a recording company who is busting my behind since this movie went out.”

“You sing?”

“Well, you obviously haven’t seen my movie” Ava chuckled

“I did, of course I did… but I thought it was like recorded and voiced over?”

Ava laughed “Wow the flattery, Ms Lance!”

Sara blushed “I didn’t mean it like that.. it’s something normal..“

“I know I know” Ava said as she admired Sara’s little blush “It’s actually a rarity for actresses and actors to sing in movies, just because most of times the directors are weird about it.. but yeah I do and I did sing on that movie.. I had a very classical education actually.. being a model was the spanner in the works. Everyone expected me to become a singer, but then.. well life happened differently.” 

“Yeahh… I remember now.. your parents sing right? Broadway Musicals mostly right?”

“Well my mother does, my father not anymore, he mostly runs her career…”

“Ok. So that’s where the talent comes from.”

“Yeah I would say so, I had piano lessons from early age, as well as singing and dancing” Ava said smiling

“You dance as well?” Sara asked surprised

Ava chuckled “ Yeah.. do you?”

“I can manage it” Sara smiled smugly

“Well Well” Ava smiled back arching her eyebrow “then maybe, one of these days, I can make use of your dancing skills” Ava smirked “Unless of course.. that is against your beloved ‘ _Pro-to-col_ ’ “ Ava rolled the word.

Sara chuckled, visibly flustered. _Yeah, not gonna happen. You may not consider grinding on you a dance skill or even appreciate it._ Sara thought as she raised her eyebrows and looked down at the table.

Ava giggled.

“What?” Sara asked still blushing a bit

Ava just looked down at the tablet again, still grinning, she shook her head and said “Grinding is definitely a skill I would appreciate”

“oh.. I.. uhh.. ” 

Sara stopped talking. Sara stared at the glass of water in front of her, drank it and went for a refill, walking towards the corner where the water jug was. If she could, she would have just swim away inside that jug.

Ava was in dear need of some water too, but she barely managed to standup and just stared at Sara’s back, letting her cinematographic mind play a dance in between them both.

_Sara Lance, What’s the deal with you? You ignore all my advances.. but then, like, you just put this grinding image in our heads.._

“So.. uh .. Ms Sharpe.. why is this meeting with the recording company so unwanted? It sounds like you actually love singing” Sara asked, still with her back to Ava, snapping confused Ava from her grinding day-dreaming dances.

“Well..uhh.. I do..but they want me to just sign immediately with them to do a new album, of course their only interest is to ride this wave of fame with me, but I don’t want to do it..at least not yet..and not with them.”

“Not yet?”

“I do have some personal projects on the burner… but nothing i’m confident with yet..so.. I’ll do it on my time. I don’t like the added pressure.. to do things I fully don’t want to.”

“Fair enough” Sara smiled “So if you need, just give the word and I can throw them out the room.”

Ava laughed “God, that would be so helpful of you!”

“Here to serve Ms. Sharpe” Sara added smiling smugly 

“So after the meetings, are we going anywhere else?” Sara asked

“Not today no, I’ll just head home.”

“Who is staying with you?”

“Gideon again, Nora has a dinner with one of our sponsors” 

“You don’t go to those?” Sara asked curious

“Not if I can avoid!” Ava exclaimed

Sara laughed “Why?”

“Well Ms Lance, just imagine 3 hours of people trying to show you how amazing their product is,so that you accept to do a campaign for them? and by product I mean anything…from jewellery to underwear… there’s nothing more depressing than a 3 hours dinner with old white men describing how comfortable the new line of their panties is and how good they would look on my rear” she added annoyed and disgusted by the memories

“I bet they do” Sara blurted, without thinking, too loud for her own good.

“I mean.. do, are.. annoying..the old men.. ” she correct, smoothly she hoped.

“They do, are” Ava said smirking“Nora is great at cutting them out when they start rambling and make them go directly to the point” Ava added

“So, basically, they don’t need to seduce her to the idea, just talk numbers” Sara chuckled

“Basically..she’s the “all business” kind and I’m the all pleasure kind” Ava amused winking

The day was effectively too long. Those meetings were boring and Sara felt sorry for Ava. She had to keep her cool all day, be nice to everyone even when they were on the verge of being too prying or in some cases pushing a bit too far with their proposals. Also, to Sara’s dislike, there was a lot of flirting attempts, mostly to get Ava’s attention and commitment to their proposals. It was tiring. Sara could see how Ava’s smile never reached her eyes, it was a man she held firm for business purposes. She somehow missed Ava’s sincere smile.

Ava sighed, when she was once again alone with Sara.

“I bet you regret it now” Sara said softly

“What?” Ava asked looking from her tablet

“Well..Not using my help to kick some of those people out” 

“God..I do. Does that make me a bad person?” Ava smiled, tired, but this time sincere.

“No.. just human!” Sara smiled back. “I’ll drive you back whenever you want.”

“I can ride with Gideon” 

“I would prefer if you would ride with me. And I’ll take Ray equipment to check your apartment” 

“Ok, 10 minutes and we can leave” 

Sara found it strange that Ava made no insinuations. _Poor thing, she must be really tired._

//

“Gideon, ready?” Ava asked as both her and Sara left the meeting room.

“Oh, Ava, I just got a call from Rip, he is stuck at work, I need to go pick his little sister at the airport and stay home, Rip still doesn’t know when he will be back.. you’re coming and will stay with us.. so sorry, was last minute..”

“Oh.. but you only have a guest room!” 

“Well, yes I am so sorry… she can sleep on the couch.I’m so sorry… Rip was going to get her and stay with her tonight.”

“I don’t want to bother.. I..” Ava looked so tired and frustrated, Sara could see her starting to spiral.

“I can stay with you tonight, Ms Sharpe” Sara intervened

“Oh, are you sure? this is such short notice..” Ava said quietly. Sara was smiling kindly at her.

“I’m positive. I have no where else to be tonight…and I always keep a bag with some clothes and essentials on my car, so I’am absolutely sure. I mean unless that makes you uncomfortable?” Sara asked

“Not more than kicking the little sister to the couch and hijack a family moment” Ava added somewhat ashamed “I hate this situation.. depending on people to do my normal life..”

“Don’t stress about it Ms. Sharpe, it’s only temporary” Sara added calmly

“So sorry Ava, for letting you down..” Gideon said contrite

“Oh please Gid! you have your life… I’m the one who needs to apologise..” Ava said hugging Gideon “I am so so sorry for this mess.”

“It’s not your fault Ava, we talked about it already.” Gideon deadpanned

“Yeah I know… but I still feel responsible” Ava sighed

“You are just tired..I know you… go relax!” Gideon said “Ms. Lance, take care of her, take her to bed early.” 

Sara cleaned her throat uncomfortably and nodded.

“Ok, let’s go Ms Sharpe?”

“Yes, of course” sighed visibly tired

// Sara’s Car

“Thank you” Ava said

“What for?” Sara asked

“For staying with me..I really didn’t want to spend the night somewhere else but home” Ava sighed

“Yeah… I figured” Sara said softly “It was a long day for you”

“People think it’s just the glamour and parties.. it’s not.. it’s a lot of boring things, they just see the last good moments of it, and even those are edited!” Ava scoffed

Sara hummed.

“So, did Mr. Palmer found any device in the office?” Ava asked

“Yes he did.” Sara answered quietly

“What?”

“He found a small microphone on the plant pot in-between Ms. Darkh and Mrs. Hunter”

Ava was dumfounded.

“I asked Amaya to talk to Ms Darkh and Mrs. Hunter about it, so they know. They should continue business as usual, but refrain from talking about your location or next appointments. We may, later, drop some false information so we can bait the stalker.”

“Wouldn't it be safer to just destroy that thingy?”

“No, not until we know who this person is and how they work. Us destroying the device could lead to another escalation, we don’t want them to feel trapped or desperate.”

“Ok..” Ava whispered, obviously scared

“It’s all good.. now we know, ok?” Sara said

“I guess.”

“I’ll do a swipe on your place, although I think its clean.. but just in case”

Ava shuddered a breath as she looked out the window. She felt trapped in a bad dream, scared, surrounded by things she couldn’t understand or control. Trapped in fear, waiting for worst to happen, a unknown that could come at any moment. From anyone. Even the person driving next to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, Sara is ready to swipe Ava's.


	5. Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara ready to swipe Ava’s, one can only hope to have a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Here's the thing: I'm just too tired today to read this chapter again, so if there's like lots of typos just.. roll with it :) if there's some plot inconsistency, let me know. 
> 
> Also, and most important:
> 
> I may not have the best story but I definitely have the best readers! Thank you so much :*

// Ava’s apartment

Ava searched for the keys in her bag, Sara could vividly feel her nerves and restlessness, she had been on the verge since Sara had told her about the device they found in the office.

“Here they are” She murmured 

Sara extended her hand, making Ava stop and lift her eyes.

“Allow me” she said nodding towards the door.

Sara took the keys and move towards the door, she started unlocking it.

“So chivalrous” Ava whispered on her ear.

Sara bit her lip and opened the door, peeking inside to ensure there were no more surprises that would add to Ava’s stress. 

All looked normal.

“All good” Sara said with a smile, handing the keys over. “Can I leave my bag here and do a quick check?” She asked

“Of course. I’ll get the guest room ready for you” Ava said

“That won’t be necessary” Sara said casually

“What do you mean? you want to sleep.. on the couch?” Ava was confused

“I’ll just need a chair, I’ll stay outside your door.” Sara said as she took the tablet from the bag

“What? all night?”

“Yes” Sara said as she turned on the tablet and opened the apps she need to check for any hidden devices.

“This may take a bit, I want to be thorough, please don’t mind me” Sara added as she started walking “I’ll start if that’s ok?”

“Sure.. but.. honestly.. I don’t think you should stay outside it’s”

“It’s ok. Sorry I need to focus on this now. We can discuss more later.” Sara did not want to take the chance of letting Ava convince her otherwise. It would be easier to stay outside. Safer. For both.

“Ok” Ava added, dropping onto the couch with a sigh. She felt like a child being scolded.

Sara started by turning off the wifi, then walking around, she checked every object and every corner. After a while Ava stood up “I need to shower”

Sara looked at her, distracted by Ava’s pictures on the bookshelf “Excuse me?”

“I need to shower, so I’ll just go while you do your thing” Ava said gesturing around

“Oh, hum… let me check the bathroom first?”

“You…” Ava widened her eyes and her mouth fell open “You think… Oh my god.. no.. that can’t.. please that would be too much.. I”

“Ms Sharpe, please calm down.. I don’t think i’ll find anything… but let me just check ok? it doesn’t hurt, and then we would be 100% sure, right?” She said softly

“Yes.. of course.. I’m just”

“Overwhelmed and scared.. I know.. it’s ok, we will fix this ok?” Sara added softly, trying to project as much calmness and security in her voice, if she was someone else Sara would have caressed her arm or even give her a quick hug. But she couldn't. So soft smile and words would have to suffice. It wasn’t fair, for neither.

“Ok.. this way please” Ava sighed moving towards the master room.

Sara followed Ava, as she entered her room she smiled. It was a beautiful cozy room. Clean, spacious, mindful. It really looked like the ideal place to rest and..well.. do other things judging by the look of that luxurious bed.

“Ms Lance?” Ava asked looking at her, waiting at the bathroom door 

“Yes? oh of course.. I was just appreciating your decor. This room is nice, seems very.. hum..comfortable” 

“Yes it is… hopefully will also be safe..” Ava added 

“I’m sure it will” Sara said as she step towards Ava to enter the bathroom.

“This is my bathroom, there’s another one next to the guest room, you’ll probably figure it out soon as you go around”

“I guess so” Sara said as she started moving around the bathroom suite. Another room neatly organised and oozing comfort, the colours through out the house were soft, that included the bathroom, where everything seems just clean and simple. 

“I really like your decor” Sara said mostly to keep the conversation light

Ava chuckled “Thank you.. I like to keep rooms spacious and almost minimal..”

“I see.. your house is really charming” Sara added

“Thank you…meanwhile, I’m so sorry, do you want a coffee, water, anything?”

“I would appreciate a coffee yes please and some water if you don’t mind” Sara said, as she notice her tablet marking a device and wanted Ava out of the room

“Ok, I’ll go take care of it” 

“Thank you Ms. Sharpe” Sara smiled softly “I’ll join you as soon as I finish here”

As Ava crossed the bedroom door, Sara kneeled. Under the sink she found a small device, the size of a matchbox. 

“This is strange, this is an emitter” She muttered

She put it in her pocket without turning it off. This device was not recording anything, just emitting. Her tablet still showed something else. She looked around where the signal was pinging. The ceiling. Behind one of the bathroom spotlights, a small device, the size of a thumbnail. A camera pointing at the Shower and Sink.

“Shit” Sara whispered. She quickly turned the emitter off, got a chair from the bedroom and quickly took the camera from the ceiling. 

Someone had been watching Ava. This was more dangerous than a simple fan with a celebrity crush.

Sara quickly sent a message to Zari with the emitter’s and camera’ model and pictures so she could start tracking them down somehow. Someone was really invested in stalking Ava, and they had the means to do it. they had the skillset, the time and definitely the money. 

“So, all good?” Ava asked

“Hum.. yeah..all .. normal” Sara lied 

“So, your coffee is on the kitchen counter.. I’ll just take a shower then”

“Yes perfect, would you mind if I just check your bedroom while you’re in the shower?” Sara smiled

“Sure, of course, do what you have to” Ava sighed “She had no more fight in her”

Ava went inside the bathroom, gently closing the door, finally cleaning away the stress of the day.

Sara found another camera, this one slightly bigger with its own wifi emitter, hidden behind the blinds valance, someone had made a small, almost invisible, hole on the valance and they were streaming Ava’s bedroom.

“This one is gonna be tricky to take” Sara muttered annoyed.

But she managed to access the valance opening one of the sides and pull the camera out.

Wifi emitters.. the stalker was using Ava’s wifi or had his own device nearby. Something for Zari and Ray to figure out. She sent another message and a picture to the team, so they could start working on it.

Zari advised her to disconnect not only Ava’s wifi, but anything electronic as anything could be powering a wifi spot. 

Sara went to the living room and disconnect all electronic devices “Shitty world we live in.. opening our privacy to stalkers through the devices that should be able to make our life easier” she muttered annoyed

Sara felt a burning rage inside her chest. Knowing that someone was or had been observing Ava when she was at her own home, her safe place, was enraging and Sara felt a deep need to protect Ava from all this. 

Sara sipped a bit of her coffee “Hum.. good” she whispered content as she heard Ava’s bathroom door.

Sara walked to the bedroom and gently knocking she added” Ms Sharpe, the room is clear.”

“Ok, thank you” Ava said

Before leaving Sara saw Ava moving around in her neat robe, walking towards her walk-in closet.

‘“Shit, I didn’t check the closet.. i bet there are cameras there too” Sara whispered to self

“Hum… Ms Sharpe?” Sara shouted from the bedroom door

“Yeah?” Ava shouted from the closet

“I need to check that closet if you don’t mind. I don’t want to wait until you come out, let me do it before you change. Just to be sure you are safe.”

Ava snorted. _That sounds so ambiguous._

“Come in, I’m just picking some clothes, you can do it with me here” Ava smirked

Sara got her tone and was sure she would get some innuendo about getting in and out of closets once she got in it with Ava. She sighed.

_Prepare for impact Lance._

As Sara entered the closet, Ava screamed and recoiled to a corner, looking shocked at one of her neatly drawers. Sara gently squeezed her arm pulling her up, trying to convey some comfort and safety.

“What’s wrong” Sara asked worried

She saw Ava looking at a drawer scared, and instinctively Sara put herself in-between Ava and the drawer.

On top of her neatly arranged underwear, there was a small parcel, wrapped in a black satin cloth, with a red ribbon. 

“That’s..that’s… not mine” Ava stuttered

Sara walked towards the package, there was a small card tucked under the ribbon. Sara picked it up.

“For our first night. Soon, my Sweetheart.”

“Shit” Sara muttered

Sara felt Ava shivering behind her as she read the card over Sara’s shoulder. Sara shoot her hand backwards so she could grab Ava’s.

“It’s ok, I got you” Sara said still looking at the parcel and scanning the rest of the closet.

Sara turned around to face Ava. 

She was a mess, scared to her bones. 

Sara called her name, but Ava was just looking all over the place, eyes wild, unfocused.

“Hh my god, oh my god… what am I gonna do..oh my god.. they are going to… oh my god”

“Ms Sharpe….Ava!” Sara called, Ava was way over her head. Her thoughts were dark and scary.

“I’m I’m..scared.. are they going to kidnap me?..force me… rape me.. got my god” Ava started sobbing

“Ava! look at me” Sara shouted, cupping Ava’s face with her hands and pulling her face towards her so Ava could do nothing else but look at her.

“Listen to me” Sara said “Nothing, Nothing is going to happen.” Ava was about to start rambling again 

“Ava. Nothing. Nothing is going to happen. I won’t let it” Sara said firmly, giving Ava no spaceand no chance but to hear her words.

“Ok?”

“y-yes.” Ava said, trapped in Sara.

“Ok, get some clothes then and let me take care of this ok?”

“I can’t” Ava started shaking her head “I can’t”

“Why?” Sara said gently, still not letting go of Ava

“I can’t wear any of this..I don’t know if they touched it..what they did.. it’s all dirty.. ”

“Oh” Sara said “Of course… you are right.. I wouldn’t as well.. hum.. maybe we can just wash something?”

“I I… “ Ava stuttered trying to hold her robe firmly, wrapping her arms around her chest, trying to shield herself from this situation. She felt dirty again.

“I.. I can’t just walk naked..I.. this robe you think they touched it too? I need another shower.. oh my god”

Sara breathed in “ Relax. Look at me. Focus on me. Yeah, you should yeah not walk around naked… look, I have some clean clothes on my overnight bag, You can wear them until you get some of your stuff sorted yeah? How does that sound? ”

Ava just nodded. What else could she do? 

“I’m.. i’m sorry… I don’t even know you and i’m taking your clothes and ..”

“hey hey! its ok. And I promise you they are clean.” Sara smiled

“Ok..thank you.. I think I’m going to take another shower..I feel dirty.. ” Ava said distressed scorching her arms. Sara stopped her hands from hurting her own skin.

“Ok, do that. I’ll make some calls and take care of this ok? I’ll go get my bag as well”

Ava brushed her hair nervously.. and just quickly got inside the bathroom again. Taking another shower of hot water, to try an cleanse the feeling of being touched by a pervert.

Sara sighed at the look of Ava’s distress and nervousness as she walk to the bathroom

“This is not going to be easy.. shit.. what did we walk into here”

//

“Hey baby girl, what’s up? Quentin said

“Hi Dad, I need your help with a case”

“Ok, talk” 

…

//

“Hey” Ava said softly and shyly

Sara turned around towards Ava “H..” she stopped

Ava looked down and fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it a bit as it barely covered her stomach.

“Yeah, not really my size, but thanks, your clothes are very comfy” Ava chuckled softly

Sara had to breath in to get her coolness back. If she was in the middle of a mission, her squad would have thought she was using morse code with he way her eyes blinked. 

“Uh… you are welcome. Sorry it’s not the fanciest.. ” Sara rasped

“These are perfect… I’ll start washing some of my own so I have some clean clothes” 

“Ok “ Sara nodded “I’ll just ensure there are no more surprises.. if you find anything, please don’t touch it, just call me.”

“Ok..what are you doing with the.. parcel.. shouldn’t we call the police?”

“I already did. Soon someone from my team will come by to collect it”

“Oh.. “ Ava said a bit surprised that the police was not collecting it’s own evidence.

“My father is the local chief police, I called him, so officially now we are working in partnership with the police on this case. We will be taking the evidence for further analysis, it’s better we do it because we have the full team on this and more resources, the police doesn’t.. they are always stretched thin”

“oh ok..yeah… and who cares about some scared celebrity” Ava added with sadness

“Hey. Don’t say that, It’s not your fault and its ok to be scared. It’s gonna be ok” Sara added smoothly approaching Ava.

Ava signed frustrated “Ok, I’ll just go take care of clothes.. maybe then I’ll order something for dinner, would you join me? please?”

“Yeah..sure, I’d love to” Sara smiled

“Any preference?”

“Whatever you chose is fine” Sara smiled softly

Ava nodded and turned away towards the bedroom so she could grab some clothes and wash them. Sara just watched her as she walked away in her old army t-shirt and favourite sweatpants.

/

“Hi Amaya”

“Hey Sara how’s it going on? we’ve been getting your messages and pictures… God what a mess.. Charlie’s on her way to collect the parcel and the devices”

“Yeah tell me about it.. ” Sara exhaled

“Look, I called dad, we are official but we need to do this by the book ok? Tell the team to be thorough and file everything they finds, specially Ray when he starts looking for fingerprints and DNA on the parcel or devices.”

“Ok, we got it covered don’t worry… how is she?”

“Scared.. I mean.. imagine having some psycho touching your things and ..ugh.. touching underwear…god knows what he did in there.” 

“Poor thing. I can only imagine” Amaya shivered

“I gave her my clothes, she is now washing some of hers.. but she is freaked out.. and she doesn’t even know about the devices”

“Shit.. whats you plan? Are you going to tell her?”

“I have to… but not yet.. she would I don’t even know.. collapse probably”

“Ok.. Sara”

“Yeah?”

“Do you feel safe? is it safe to stay there?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I got this. I’m not scared of some low-life pervert.”

“Ok, please just keep us on the loop at all times”

“I will, tell Zari to turn on our trackers. I also have her Agenda, so Zari should know where we are at all times”

“Ok. We’ll keep you informed if we find anything on the devices or the parcel”

“Yeah do that… I’ll send all with Charlie.”

//

“Ok, the machine is washing some stuff.. I have a photoshoot tomorrow, I won’t need much as they want me to wear their stuff”

Sara chuckled softly “Ah Ok.. nice.. do you enjoy it?”

“Somedays more than others.. some people are nice to work with others are a nightmare.. but this photographer tomorrow he has been working with us for some time now.. we work well together” Ava added softly

“Have you checked all the rooms?” She asked Sara

“Yeah.. all good. Charlie should be here any minute, to take the parcel” 

“Ava, just a question.. you just found the parcel in your closet.. did you check that drawer before when you hadthe break in?”

“Hum.. no I don’t think so.. this is like” Ava seemed a bit embarrassed “ A drawer I don’t open often”

Sara arched her eyebrow. Ava just looked flustered.

“Ava, care to elaborate? It may be important”

Ava signed “It’s my.. special lingerie drawer.. has all the unique sets I have been given during my campaigns, specially made for me, so I..uhh… don’t open or use its contents often..just special.. hum.. occasions”

“Ok..” Sara breathed out, trying to round up her thoughts into the problem with the stalker and not the contents of that damned drawer.

“Ok” Ava sighed “So now that you know about my naughty drawer.. maybe I can just order some food… you sure you don’t want to chose?”

“No.. i’m ok with whatever you decide” Sara spluttered as she felt her neck getting really warm

Soon someone was knocking, to Sara’s relief. 

“I’ll get it, must be Charlie” She said hastily

“Hey Charlie” Sara greeted

“Hey Sara, Ms Sharpe” Charlie nodded

“Hi” Ava answered shyly, this situation was embarrassing, she felt ashamed to have all these people babysitting and taking care of her problems.

“Charlie, would you please stay 5minutes with Ms. Sharpe, I want to go pick something on my car”

“Sure” Charlie smiled“What you need?” she whispered towards Sara

“My knifes” Sara whispered back “Just in case”. Charlie nodded.

Sara looked towards Ava “I’ll be right back, just need something I left on the car”

“Ok” Ava said looking shy and slightly uncomfortable

Sara gave her a warming smile and shoot out the door. Swiftly getting to her car so she could come back quick. She didn’t trust Charlie’s big mouth and she didn’t want to leave Ava alone even if for 10minutes.

“How are you feeling Ms Sharpe?” Charlie asked

Ava huffed “ Well… not great I admit… this is overwhelming to say the least”

“Yeah..it is a shitty situation” Charlie answered with genuine sadness

“But look, you could not be in better hands than Sara’s.. if anyone can protect you in this world, thats Sara lance.” Charlie added with a warm smile, confidence and pride in her words. “She is a real life badass…don’t let your self be fooled by all that hotness and good looks” 

Ava smiled softly “I hope so, I am really scared. I can’t understand why someone would do this.”

“Well.. someone crazy for sure” Charlie said as she raised her eyebrows

“Charlie, you are not helping” Sara said from behind her as she entered the apartment.

“Jesus Sara… don’t ninja me!” Charlie stuttered jumping on the spot “Also I didn’t mean it like that”

“It’s ok” Ava said with a soft smile “I know what you meant and Ii agree.. Craaaazy!” Ava said trying got lighten up a bit.

“Ok, Charlie, these are the things for you to take back to office.” Sara handed a shopping plastic bags towards Charlie “Handle this with care, use everything we have to trace it”

“Roger that Captain” Charlie said and prepared herself to leave “Nice to see you again Ms Sharpe, we’ll sort this out ok?”

“Ok, thank you Ms Jiwe, hope to see you soon, hopefully in better circumstances!” Ava said

“Yeah, definitely” Charlie waved goodbye “Bye Captain” she added towards Sara before leaving

As the door closed, Ava asked

“Ms Lance, do you think there’s a real chance they left the parcel.. after I changed the locks?”

“I am not sure. Anything is possible. But we will find out. Also don’t worry about that door, while I am here not one will get in unless you tell me it’s ok”

“Ok..” Ava breathed out shakily

“So, whats for dinner Ms Sharpe ?” Sara asked with a smile 

“Well, Ms Lance, since you didn’t chose, I went for Spanish, there’s this little place that opened recently, they do some mean tapas.. hope you like it”

“I’m game! and please, I think since you wearing my clothes you can call me Sara yeah?” Sara smiled cockily, hoping that this would also help Ava feel more comfortable and safe.

Ava laughed “Fair enough.. I also don’t like the Ms. Sharpe thing.. that is what people call my mother.. please just call me Ava, deal?”

“Deal, would you mind me taking a quick shower?”

“Of course not. You can use the guest room if you want..I am sorry I took your clothes” Ava said grimacing, thinking how Sara would feel uncomfortable having to wear same clothes.

“Dont worry, I had another backup on my car! I am that prepared…” Sara smiled as she pulled a small backpack with some clothes in.

“Wow.. “ Ava said surprised “they teach you well in the army..not sure Nate is that prepared"

Sara chuckled ”I know it sounds weird..but yeah it’s really old army habits.. the overnight bag is my go to, this one is just like emergency backpack, i’ve never used it… I don’t even remember which clothes I have in to be fair.. hope they still fit” Sara laughed out

“Oh god, I would love if you some cheesy old school dress or something” Ava joked

Sara frowned “Thats’ not the thing I would put on a emergency backpack Ms. Sharpe”

“It wold be fun though” Ava said as she turned laughing towards the kitchen “I’ll get some plates and cutlery sorted .. do you drink wine?”

“yeah, not much though..i’m on..duty” 

“Sir, yes sir” Ava joked and saluted

“Yeah no.. if you get offered a main role in a war movie, don’t take it.. you’ll be ruining your career” Sara teased

Ava just laughed amused. “I’ll take that in consideration _Captain_ Lance” Ava said emphasising the word Captain, as she started walking out the room.

Sara smiled _‘I’ll be damn’_ she thought _‘I like this relaxed Ava even more’_

“Captain Lance sounds sexy” Ava shoot back

S _ounds even sexier when you say it._ Sara thought, smiling and blinking slowly.

Sara’s smile dropped as she thought about the situation they were in. She had found the cameras on bathroom, Ava’s room, living room and kitchen. The place was completely covered. It looked like no sound was being streamed, as if all this person wanted was just to see Ava at her most private moments. It was bizarre. 

It could also mean that Ava was not seen as woman or a human. She could well just be seen as body only, an object almost. One this pervert wanted to possess. 

‘ _Shit, got find this creep…they will never stop until they get her._ ’

//


	6. First Night at Ava’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara spends the Night at Ava's.

Dinner was pleasant. More than. Sara couldn’t remember when was the last time she had such an amazing evening with such a beautiful woman. 

Ava was lots of fun and had so many funny stories from her acting career,and even more fun stories from when she was a full time model. The atmosphere was relaxing, soft soul music playing on the background. 

“Do you like the food?” Ava asked

“Delicious! I am really impressed.” Sara hummed

“With the food or my skills to choose it?” Ava teased

Sara smiled raising her eyebrow“Both?”

Ava grinned widely “So, I’ve been talking for hours.. tell me about yourself now, Sara” 

Ava drank a bit more wine.

“Oh.. you’re about to ruin such a pleasant evening” Sara chuckled

“I’m sure that’s not true.. come on, spill the beans _Captain_ Lance“

Sara inhaled slowly, the air somehow burning her lungs. Hearing Ava’s voice was sometimes like holding a grenade on your hands. Thrilling, powerful and dangerous. All in one.

“Ok.. well.. so I was a captain in the army. Left 2 years back, couple months later I created The Legends - Security Services, basically with a bunch of weirdos and misfits, which are now my closest friends. That’s it. In a nutshell.” Sara smiled softly

“So you basically just switched public for private” Ava asked “more profitable?”

Sara smile faltered “Well, I didn’t do it for money.. I …Hum, a mission didn’t go that well and I got injured, got a long medical leave and then I decided to leave the life.”

“Oh ok.. hope you’re fully recovered now..”

“Oh I am ” Sara smiled “fully functional as if it never happened.. just a few nasty scars.”

“Well, some people find scars sexy” Ava wiggled her brows

Sara chuckled and smirked “Do you?” she hadn’t been able to stop herself from flirting back. _Damned wine. Damned Music. Damned Ava._

“Wouldn't you want to know!” Ava glared amusedly smirking back

_I really would, but I guess I already know._

“So.. you mentioned earlier that your father is Chief Police..how about the rest of the family?”

“Yep.. he is the local Chief.. and I also have a sister, who is the DA”

“Oh wow.. full Justice League package this Lance family, isn’t it?”

Sara chuckled “Not!mom is a history teacher at the University. ”

“Ah! outrageous! How dare she?” Ava giggled

Sara laughed quietly “Funny enough, they met cause dad needed help chasing a baddie…so he met mom at the university when he went there for questioning some witnesses.. God.. we heard that story so many times during family dinners.. we still do sometimes.. ’ Your dad was so handsome in his uniform’ ‘oh your mother looked so smart and beautiful and she helped me crack the case’ … that’s how me and Laurel mastered the eye rolling technique..they think they have the best love story ever to tell” Sara laughed out

Ava had a undecipherable smile on her face, her gaze intense on Sara.

“Ours will be better” Ava said quietly butjust loud enough for Sara to hear.

Sara shivered. _Here we go again Lance.. brace brace._

Ava just let it linger in the air around them. Like it was just a fact, nothing else need to be added to it. It made it worst. Sara had nothing but silence to grab on to. Her eyes lingered on Ava’s soft smile.

“So, how did you end up the army?” 

Sara was slightly confused with Ava’s question, not only because Sara had been lost somewhere for the last seconds, minutes?, hours?.. but also confused with Ava not following through with her last comment and continue her merciless flirtation. 

Sara breathed deeply. She was but a wreck inside. _Ok, I’ll take the way out thank you very much._

“Well..long story short, school wasn’t my thing.. sports were though, I did martial arts and all sorts of sports since a kid.. at some point I considered police academy, following my dad’s steps but then, a bit cliche, but I just saw one of those army advertisements and .. I just signed up.. and then I really enjoyed it, the camaraderie, the intense trainings, the physical and mental exertion, the strategic thinking and planning…all of it, so I stayed and easily went through the ranks.. I was actually good at it, which was impressive since I was one always so adverse to rules! ” Sara joked

“Fascinating”

“You think? well.. nothing compared to your career, which is way more interesting” Sara said

“Well… it’s different.. I have been lucky that somehow people appreciate the way I look… you, on the other hand, you built your own career and worked for it ..a tough career I would expect”

“Yeah well, when you enjoy what you’re doing, it becomes easy”

“Guess so”

“Are you tired of your career, this celebrity thing?” Sara asked

“Somedays yeah” Ava sighed “Sometimes I feel like i’m just a pleasant face with a expiration date“

Sara chuckled and raised her eyebrows.

“What?”

“Well, with all due respect… you are a bit more than just a pleasant face.. I mean..” Sara said gesturing towards Ava body, looking her over.

Ava chuckled “What I mean is.. sometimes i’m not that sure I have any talent that can give me a some fulfilment once the pleasant face and.. body.. is not pleasant anymore”

“I doubt it will ever stop being like that.. but, in saying that, didn’t you just won an Oscar? I mean that means you got _some_ talent no?”

“Or luck!”

“Mehhh… I think you are just being mean to yourself” Sara joked “Look, you must be doing something right else you wouldn’t be, after all these years, Hollywood’s, or America’s for that matter, favourite Sweetheart”

Ava chuckled amused “That’s some stupid title a even more stupid magazine started”

“I think its funny” Sara laughed “You should actually get one of those _cheesy school dresses_ you seem to like so much and take some pictures as .. America’s Sweetheart” 

“Ohhh… low blow! using what could well be a fashion kink against me, Sara!” Ava said with mirth in her eyes.

“That’s how a ex-soldier rolls” Sara winked at Ava “Never mess with one”

“Yes _Captain Lance_ ” Ava drawled

Sara blushed, her pulse uncontrolled, she looked down and heard Ava’s sighing. 

_I swear to god one day I’m gonna_ _scrap the paint off_ _these walls with your back._

“Well.. I should really go get some sleep, I have the photoshoot tomorrow, if I don’t sleep it will be hell..there’s so much the makeup artist can do” Ava chuckled

“Ok, have a good night rest, I’ll just be outside” Sara smiled as she stood up

“Sara, are you sure? You can just stay in the the guest room or at least the couch?”

“We prefer to give our customers some privacy” Sara said “Would you mind me just grabbing a cup of coffee?”

Ava huffed and was somewhat disappointed but thought better than insisting, not wanting to come across as too needy. She also hated when Sara remembered her she was just a job, but that was in fact what she was. 

“Of course not..” Ava sighed“ alsotake my keys with you, in case you need a refill or if you need to use the bathroom or.. if decide to come in since I don’t mind at all”

“Thank you, shouldn’t be necessary.”

“Please, I’ll fell better I you take them. Plus if someone attacks me I won’t be able to ask them to just pause it for a sec so I can open the door for you to come and rescue me, will I?” Ava glared

“Well.. I don’t think they would be able to get inside since we are on a top floor, your windows are locked and I’ll be guarding the only door, but ok. I’ll keep the keys in case I need to use the toilet.”

Ava sighed contentedly “YAY!”

“Happy I won’t have a pee pool at my door” Ava added as she left towards the kitchen, to start a new coffee batch for Sara.

//

The night was quiet, too quiet.

Sara paced a few times down the corridor to stretch her legs, she also sat and closed her eyes reviewing the day and all she knew about Ava and the stalker. 

She tried to read but the lights were too dim. 2 am.. still 5 hours to go. Sara sighed. She hated this part of the job. So necessary but so boring.

The door opened and Sara looked up.

“Sara..” Ava rasped, hair messy and a sleepy face.

“Yeah?” Sara asked softly her heart melting as her eyes landed on that Ava.

“I can’t sleep.. “

Sara stood up coming closer to Ava “What’s wrong?” she asked gently.

“I’m scared and every time I doze off I wake up feeling someone is watching or is there lurking in the dark” Ava said pouting, eyes semi-closed from sleep .

Sara rubbed Ava arms. “Ok… that’s just your anxiety.. you are safe. There’s no one here but us.”

“Could you please come in, please?” Ava pleaded “I think I will feel safer if I know you are inside with me.. please Sara.. I just want to sleep.. i’m so tired”she huffed sleepily

Sara sighed. She was trying so hard to not cross the lines, but it wasn’t fair for Ava as she was visibly stressed.

“Ok, let’s go inside”

Sara pulled the chair inside the apartment, locked the door and asked “Ok, so where do you want me?”

Ava looked like she was sleeping standing.. she just grabbed Sara’s hand sloppily and drag her to her bedroom like she was sleepwalking. Sara stopped breathing until her lungs forced air out in a rush.

_Why did I even ask?_

Ava got into bed, slid to the other side of the bed, never letting go Sara’s hand, her eyes still half closed .

Ava tucked in, closed her eyes completely and whispered “It’s a big bed..I’ll behave.. promise” still holding Sara’s hand, who just sighed and joined Ava. 

_We’re all grow ups here._

Ava never let go of Sara’s hand, quite the opposite, she was now enclosing Sara’s with both her hands. Holding dearly, ensuring Sara wouldn’t let go. Sara turned her head sideways, facing Ava.

_Her hands are so soft._

“Clingy” Sara whispered.

“Gorgeous” Ava rasped half asleep.

Sara smiled softly and faced the ceiling again, thinking that this was probably something Ava did with Nora and Gideon as well. She just wanted to feel safe. Sara interlaced their fingers, getting a gentle hum from a sleeping Ava. 

Fifteen seconds, thats all it took for Ava to finally fall asleep. She felt safe now. She couldn’t be sure but she could swear that Sara had interlaced their fingers. It didn’t matter, she felt safer now. 

Sara turned her head sideways, facing Ava again. A soft smile graced Sara’s face. Ava was a beautiful woman, everyone knew that, but here, now, she was stunning, a gentle softness on her face as she slept peacefully. 

Another sleepless night for Sara. 

//

“Hey, morning” Ava rasped as she approached the kitchen

“Hi” Sara smiled turning to face her

“What are you doing?” Ava asked as Sara filled a cup with coffee and handed it over to Ava

“Breakfast, I messaged Nora and she told me you like fruit in the morning and.. yogurt with granola?” Sara smiled as she pushed a bowl towards Ava.

Ava chuckled “Yeah I do.. thanks..I should be making you breakfast, not the opposite”

“Well, i’m a early bird, and I really don’t mind.. you are not a fussy celebrity when it comes to food”

“That I am not” Ava smiled

“Also, I left your washed clothes on the bedroom chair”

“Wow.. you are better than my assistant” Ava said impressed raising her brows

“You mean.. Gary?” Sara faked offence “I hope so!”

Ava swat lightly Sara’s arm “Poor Gary, he’s a really nice guy”

“He looks like it” Sara smiled softly “a bit fidgety but yeah.. so if he quits I can apply?”

“That or I’ll just propose” Ava said cheekily looking through her eyelashes as she took a sip of her coffee.

Sara just shook her head smiling. “Can’t even imagine how I could face all those paparazzi and your..horde! of fans”

Ava chuckled “Lets not forget my professional Stalker” 

Sara grimace “Yeah.. that one too”

Ava sighed “Anyway… you have a point.. it’s really difficult to have any serious relationship with all this“ Ava gestured aimlessly in the air“thing around me”

Sara laughed, imitating Ava’s gesture “That thing..she says!”

“Yeah you know” Ava smiled “the blinding lights, flashes and attention… people run from me… those who matter at least… those that come closer are those I rather keep away” 

“Well, maybe one day that will change for you… you never know, life works in mysterious ways” Sara said softly, trying to keep Ava’s spirits up

“Yeah… would just like a bit of normality somedays.. just go out for a coffee or a drink.. meh.. oh well.. maybe someday… on a positive note: This is a very well made breakfast I must say” Ava added as she ate her food

“I like to think I am capable of putting yogurt in a bowl and add some granola on top “ Sara glared 

“Well.. it may seem easy, but you should ask Gary what happened the first time he was in charge of getting my breakfast ready before an event” Ava laughed at the memory

“Really? God, Can't believe you dared to compare us earlier” Sara huffed amused

Ava smiled widely. “I did” 

Sara smiled and shook her head “You are impossible” 

Ava giggled.

As Sara caressed the kitchen countertop, she was extremely relieved that Ava could not read her thoughts.

“So, did you sleep well Sara?”

“ Hum?”

“I asked if you slept well?”

Since she met Ava sleeping was a difficult task unless she exhausted herself with exercise. 

Last night hadn’t been the case, all she had for herself was that beautiful woman sleeping and holding her hand like her life depended on it, which in a way did. 

Sara tried really hard to sleep, even if lightly. She closed her eyes and stood still, but Ava’s presence next to her was unavoidable and so magnetic that all she wanted was to look at her.

Sara ended up relenting and just enjoyed the closeness, taking in Ava in all her sleeping glory.

“Oh yeah, thanks” Sara lied. She hadn’t sleep at all. She spent the night looking at Ava.

It was her job after all. Protocol even.

//

“Are you ready?” Ava asked

Sara turned her head up from her phone, the team had messaged her saying they did not find anything so far. 

Theteam was trying to track the origin, and the buyer,of the devices, but they found that they could be bought in many places, including online. The roses seemed to be a dead end as well. The parcel contained a beautiful set of lingerie, also available online, although from an expensive brand, impossible to trace as there were many places selling it. 

One thing was true: this stalker had the money and the tech skills. 

“Oh wow” Sara whispered as she took Ava in.

Ava looked beautiful, albeit simply dressed, the colours really brought up her beautiful honey hair and blue eyes. She didn’t have any makeup. She didn’t need it.

Ava smiled shyly “Ready?”

“Y-yeah.. of course. I was just checking with the team.” Sara cleared her throat

“Anything?”

Sara shook her head, pressing her lips on a thin line. 

Ava sighed “Ok, lets go.. the show must go on”

Sara nodded, opening the door “After you Ms Sharpe.”

“Thank you Ms Lance” Ava winked as she crossed the door. 

Good thing Sara had the keys and could quickly turn her back to Ava as she locked the door, hiding her blush. 

_Shit, I should have gotten used to it by now. It’s just a freaking wink Lance._

_//_

The ride on Sara’s car was silent but comfortable. They were just watching the road, listening to whatever was playing on the radio. A smooth trip, since the traffic wasn’t that terrible, yet.

“Ready to waste your day around me again?” Ava asked

“Sure am!” Sara smiled, actually excited to see the backstage of a photoshoot and learn how it all worked out.

“You’ll be dead bored.. watching us doing all those boring makeups and model for photos..it’s not as glamours as it looks like.. lots of edits.” Ava chuckled

“I’ll be fine. I’m actually curious to see you work. What are you shooting today?”

Ava took some time to answer as she looked out the window, a small smile creeped in, Sara didn’t see it “Just some clothes” she waved off nonchalantly.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for next one... brace brace!


	7. Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara goes with Ava to a photoshoot and it’s .. hot in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this has been one of my favourite chapters to write. 
> 
> Although I'm afraid it may come short on your expectations since I seemed to talked it out more than I intended, still it was fun to write! No Regrets.
> 
> So, enjoy! 
> 
> Catz

At first people were just looking sideways towards Sara, they didn’t know her nor did they understood what she was doing there. 

“She’s with me.” That’s all Ava said, not providing more details. No one seemed interested to question further. 

“Tight Security” Sara murmured sarcastically.

Ava was now in the makeup room, getting her hair done, not that Sara thought it needed any doing. Still she enjoyed watching people taking care of Ava, working her hair as if it was a treasure (which in her opinion was). 

Ava seemed to enjoy it as well, humming and closing her eyes as the hairdresser massaged her scalp.

“So much stress in this gorgeous scalp of yours, Ava!… you are so stressed! what are they doing to you!” he said 

“Your hands are magic, Pete” Ava hummed becoming visibly more relaxed. 

Sara filed that information for later. _A good professional learns how and what relaxes the customer._ Her fingers twitching to touch Ava’s hair, fiddle instead with her t-shirt hem.

At one point, the photographer came in.

“Ian!” Ava giggled as he sloppily kissed her cheek from behind.

Sara frowned, that wasn’t very professional nor proper, catching people off guard and kissing them without consent. 

“Ava my Muse! I am so happy you accepted this work!” Ian said drooling over Ava, caressing her shoulders as he look to her through the mirror, his face too close to hers.

_Too close Mr._

“Ian, you’re too good to me!” 

Ian noticed Sara, who was watching him intently, trying to maintaining her face neutral.

“And who is this?” he asked excited as he turned on his heels to face Sara, his arms slightly stretched towards Sara as if she was a… vision?

“Oh my! Ava! who is this angel you brought me?” he clasped his hands

Ava chuckled. She did not find Ian’s excitement farfetched. Sara Lance was nothing but a stunning woman.

Ava bit her lip as she thought about how gorgeous Sara was and as soon as their eyes met through the mirror she said “Sara is my..” she stopped mid sentence, thinking about what she could, what she should and what she wanted to say.

She took too long and next thing they heard was Ian’s little squeal as he turned on his heels again, looking at Ava through the mirror. 

Bringing his hands to his chest he said stunned “No! is she your… half? Of course! How could she not!”

Before any of them could say anything, Ian was jumping and giggling and flapping is hands in the air with joy.

“Oh my God Ava! She is so beautiful” he snapped his head towards Sara “You are so beautiful “ he said most seriously “You are so worthy of my muse!”

Ava smiled from the mirror “She is.” she said most quietly.

“Ava! she is perfect! You found her Ava! Your own muse Ava! You found her! I knew it, I told you so! Ohhh my two muses…my heart is exploding..please please can I photograph you both please… please my muses… Ava! you know I must!” he pleaded with puppy eyes.

Ava just laughed at his tantrums and Sara could do nothing else but join her. If Ava was ok with him thinking Sara Lance, a ruined ex-soldier, an anonymous security employee, was worthy of Hollywood’s sweetheart.. then.. by all means, Sara was not the one who would break everyone’s heart.

_I’m not gonna be the one breaking customers confidentiality. If this is what Ava wants them to think, I’ll just play along._

Ava raised her brow shyly asking her, silently, if she was ok with letting this play out.

Sara winked back, closing the deal, causing Ava to blush a little. 

_How about that, the muse blushes._ Sara smirked. _Takes two for Tango Ava Sharpe._

“Ok Ian… now go, we need to do Ava’s makeup… we can’t have you babbling around her and touching her with those… infamous lips”

Ian shrieked “I shall not, ever again!”looking at Sara he added happily “Only your lips are worthy of my muse! Now, I’ll go prepare the equipment.. BUT! I will take your pictures…and that is set!”

“Not sure Sara will want to take a picture with me while I’m working” Ava chuckled

Ian looked at Ava with a conniving look “I am sure she will be delighted” and then he left.

Makeup time was quiet. The artist was moving with such ease and care that she looked more like a painter than anything else, each stroke so intentional andSara found it all so… almost sensual.

Ava became even more stunning, all of her facial features scoring a bigger impact. Her eyes more intense, a sultry deep blue so inescapable. Her cheekbones and jaw more defined, accentuated lines, thousands of strokes that explored and stimulated her natural beauty.

“All done” 

Sara sighed. She felt almost unworthy of witnessing this moment of divine creation. 

“Thank you Marion” Ava smiled, there was no limit to her beauty and kindness. 

“You can let your hair down once you’re in the room for the shots, Ian wants to capture the moment” Pete added making a funny face, his hand caressing with final touches to what was a sloppy bun. It felt has if his hands where sadly saying goodbye to Ava’s beautiful hair.

Sara hummed in some sort of agreement.

Ava huffed amused looking at Pete “I don’t know how you handle him Pete”

“I am a good soul… Now go.. You know him… he’s probably drooling already thinking of his ‘muse'…two muses now.. you're going to kill him. Your sets are marked in the dressing room, you have 4, all numbered so you know which to wear first… you know how he gets obsessed with the ‘ colour palette’ ” Pete said unamused with Ian’s idiosyncrasies.

“Ok, thank you, Pete, Marion.. couldn’t do this without you guys.. your work is superb as always” Ava stood up squeezed Pete’s and Marion’s hands and walked towards the dressing room.

Sara admired how caring and humble Ava seemed with these people, she wasn’t the typical celebrity who thought they were above everyone else just because they were famous and made a lot of money. She was lovely and gentle that’s why people loved working with her. That’s why she was unique. She cared.

Sara followed Ava as she moved towards the changing room. Lost in thought.

Ava chuckledand whispered “Sara, hum… it’s fine .. it is a small room where I just change for the shot.. you can wait there where we will photograph” Ava pointed to the open studio to her right.

“Wait, let me check the room first” Sara said as she opened the door and stepped inside. It was indeed a small changing room. Looked empty.

“Ok, seems clear. You can come in” Sara said turning back towards Ava.

They stared into each other for a few endless seconds.

Ava sighed.

“There’s no need for you to stay here Sara, I’ll be fine there’s no place for anyone to hide inside or other entrance and it’s really small”

“Are you sure? I really think I should stay with you at all times.. it’s my job. Protocol. Never leave your asset out of your sight. ” Sara insisted, not willing to let go of Ava.

“Sara..” Ava sighed amused, stepping closer to Sara she added ”Maybe we could wait for you to take me out on a date before I get naked in front of you?” Ava deadpanned raising her eyebrow

“Oh.. ooooh… sorry.. I thought.. I don’t know what I thought.. yes I’ll wait over there.. humm…of course.. silly me..scream if you need a hand” Sara rambled

“ ‘Scream if you need a hand’ ? really, Sara? “ Ava chuckled laughing 

Sara blushed harder “Y-you.. know what I meant .. God you make my life so hard” 

“Me? I can’t control what comes out of your mouth, now can I?” Ava asked teasingly

Still laughing at Sara’s flustered face, Ava added“ Please don’t make me cry, or i’ll ruin the makeup and they’ll kill you…”

Patting on Sara’s shoulder as she move inside the room, Ava whispered, “ I’ll scream for you Sara if, while naked, I need a hand.. promise.”

“You got it wrong.. _Ava_ ” Sara voice a low rumble

“Do I?” Ava amused, but her smile faltered as she turned and saw Sara’s eyes darken.

“First my hand, then you scream for me, Sharpe. Not the other way around.” Sara’s voice was gruffly, her face a ode of defiance.

Ava’s heart was beating faster than what it was needed and her jaw dropped with Sara’s words, feeling a intense shiver and blush taking her over. 

_You’re in so much trouble now Gorgeous._ Ava smiled widely as she watched Sara walk away. 

Sara just shook her head feeling disheveled, flustered, definitely aroused but mostly, happy for answering back to cheeky Sharpe, finally being able to shut her up.

_I should have kept my mouth shut, that went too far.. but God!_

No one deserved this mercilessness, this relentlessness. And she was -oh- so beautiful and Sara was -oh- so into her. 

She walked quickly to the quiet corner where she could sit and observe the whole photoshoot. The room was dark, but still she wondered if someone would see the redness of her cheeks or hear how quick and loud her heart beat. _Cheeky Muse._ Sara smiled in the dark.

Then, her smile faltered because she couldn’t stop thinking that, on that very moment, Ava Sharpe was taking her clothes off, and all she wanted was to actually burst that door open and give her a hand. Or two. Oh .. definitely make her scream for her.

Sara let out a shaky breath.

As to distract herself, now that her eyes had adapt to the darkness, Sara started looking around and she could see Ian moving around his equipment. 

He had 3 cameras pointed at the place where she guessed Ava would be. It was a squared space with a white wall and a white floor, where all the equipment and lights where pointing at. 

It was really interesting to see the whole place setup. It was so simple, with no props, it would be just her and the white canvas. She wondered if later when editing they would add some background images. Not that Ava needed anything else but herself to make a photo unforgettably perfect.

Taking her phone out of her pocket, Sara emailed the team on her findings and feelings regarding the team she just met: Ian, Pete and Marion.

They all seemed inoffensive. 

She was almost sure Ian and Pete where a couple and Marion was just so enthralled in her work as a makeup artist that Sara almost felt she didn’t see Ava as much as a woman, but more as a piece of art she was brought to life again, enhancing its colours and lines. She really didn’t look like she was obsessed with Ava as a person to the point of sending roses and sexy lingerie.

Sara didn’t see Ava coming out of the dressing room, she was too focused on the email.

“You too so long today my muse, that, for once, I am the one ready!” Ian said

Sara raised her head, she saw Ava figure, in the dark, approaching the shooting spot, the room taken by the sound of - _Oh_ \- steady powerful heels striking the floor. It rang to Sara’s core.

Ava entered into the shooting space… _for fuck sake.._ Sara suppressed a sharp breath.

Sara let her phone fall on her lap as she looked towards Ava with her eyes wide and mouth open. 

Ava had a gorgeous short-length silky kimono robe. Dark blue with some beautiful flowery patterns. And black high heels. 

_‘Some clothes’ of course it wouldn’t be that easy… God.. those damn legs.._

Ava sighed, bent slightly and lifted her heel to adjust her shoe. “Is Sara here?” Ava asked as she tried to look around squinting with the lights.

“Y-yeah” Sara whispered. 

As she realise that Ava couldn’t have heard her little voice, she repeated a bit more firmly “I’m here Ava.. to your right.”

“Oh.. it’s dark I can’t see you with all these lights” Ava smiled “.. Hum.. I didn’t need a hand. Not yet at least..” she added smirking

Sara chuckled “I noticed.. you didn’t scream for me.”

Ava grinned. “No, let us save that for later.” 

“AVA!” Ian screamed “Will I have to kick your girlfriend out so you focus? My Naughty Naughty Muses.”

“Oh don’t be jealous Ian, you know that in this spot I am forever and only yours.”

“Oh my muse!” he shouted clapping “ YES!”

“You are such a diva Ian” Ava laughed

“I am … and I am so proud of it!” Ian said beaming. 

“Me too, Ian” Ava replied grinning back and throwing him a kiss.

Sara watched them both, she was grinning as well. 

“Ok my muse, ready?” Ian asked, his voice serious now. 

Ava closed her eyes, breathing in and out, refocusing. Time to work. 

Sara watched her, from the side lines. Enraptured. 

“Yes, ready. Guide me”

“As always my muse”

Ian turned some music on, probably to add up to the atmosphere and help Ava get into the role.This was so exciting, and Sara was living all of it.

As Ava opened her eyes, something happened in that room, something Sara couldn’t name had shifted. The room seemed darker and the spot where Ava was, became brighter. 

Nothing else but Ava was relevant in that set. Ian’s lights and blinking flashes became but background noise.The world seemed to both get lost and bow to Ava.

The first thing Ian asked was for Ava to release her hair.

Capturing Ava’s hair flowing down her shoulders was one os Ian’s favourites things in the world, but it was theirs only. Private. It had never been a request from a customer. It was Ava’s and Ian’s thing.. and now Sara’s. 

As she watched mesmerised she understood wholeheartedly why Ian needed to capture the moment. The long hair falling and slightly bouncing on Ava’s shoulders was nothing but a sensual spell Sara easily succumbed to.

_This is gonna be such a good day_ Sara thought smiling amazed, enraptured by Ava’s presence. The desire to touch Ava spreading like wildfire.

For Ava this was just a normal day, posing, looking at the camera, happy thoughts, naughty thoughts, daring thoughts, a routine where she had to show different emotions.

Contrary to what they said at the beginning, Ian didn’t give much guidance, Ava just needed to be Ava, the cameras loved her as they rushed to capture all of her. 

“Ok, Ava, warm up done” Ian said, this was the clue for Ava that now the real photo shooting was about to start.

Ava wasn’t certain but she could swear she heard a gasp when she had to take her robe, you see the photoshoot was for a luxury lingerie brand, the robe was just to keep her less exposed and less cold while walking to and from the dressing room.

_Did Sara.. gasp?_ Ava wasn’t sure so she just kept her work, but this time some of her thoughts and emotions had a face. 

A face with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

Sara had gasped. Several times.

This ‘good day’ was becoming very - _very_ \- complicated to handle. Ava was striking, dazzling, stunning. Breathtaking. In lingerie. 

Sara forcibly closed her eyesand hide her face behind her hands once Ava open the robe and it started, almost in slow motion, falling down Ava’s skin. 

But Sara couldn’t resist and kept peeking in between her fingers, until, about 3 second later, she just gave up and kept her eyes as wide as her mouth. Her hands slowing running down her face.

_Sweet God_.

Good thing she did gave up on keeping her eyes closed, because she almost missed Ava, hands in her hips, long curls down her shoulders, kicking the kimono robe to the side. Merciless. Gaze still on the camera. Predatory.

Sara breath hitched, no one should be allowed to make such a simple gesture look _so damn sensual_. 

_None of that needs editing._ Sara drooled.

Ava looked scorching hot on that lingerie but that was just, almost, a small part of it. What really got into Sara was the way she moved, how she looked towards the camera and how her body expressed itself. 

At some point all Sara could do was to grab her seat, trying to hold on without gasping or admittedly, at some point, panting. 

Eyes wide, mouth now forcefully shut. Her heart drumming loudly on her ears. This was the sexiest thing Sara had ever seen, and Sara wasn’t exactly the shy type who had never seen or tried things. Oh no she wasn’t. _But god.._

And it kept building. 

Ava had 4 sets to wear today. Sara could not pick a favourite, they were all equally beautiful laced and they all seemed to have been specifically made to hug Ava’s body (they probably were). Blue, Purple, Red and the final one which Ava was now putting on. 

She thanked all the gods, from across all the ages and creeds, that Avadid not talk to her in between sets. Or that Ava hadn’t turned towards her while shooting, if she did, Sara was sure she would combust on the spot.

Ava had probably just been too focused to remember that Sara was in the room. Poor Sara, burning and melting away on the room’s right corner. 

The truth was that every time Ava went to change, all Sara could do was to think about how much she wanted to be in there, undressing and, eventually, dressing Ava. 

She could almost visualise it as she closed her eyes and imagined her hands slowly pulling the lace off Ava’s smooth skin.

_As Sara breathed her desire closer and closer, almost touching, Ava’s raspy voice escaped in low moans._

Sara shuddered as she realised she was panting thanks to her own imagination. 

The sweat had dripped along Sara’s forehead, trickled down her neck, flowed through her chest and finally pooled at her waist, soaking her jeans. None of that had helped her. Each drop of sweat tingled and reminded her of how hot she was, how sensible to the touch. 

She imagined Ava’s finger tracing the drops. Exhale. A low moan escaped Sara’s throat. Sara quickly slapped her mouth with her right hand. She didn’t even care that, that slap, would probably leave a mark.

Ava was back for the last set.

_Black._

Sara shuddered. It was….delicate.. intricate.. it was exquisite.

The lights and flashes rush to meet Ava. A dazzling dance around Ava as they- also- seemed eager to meet their muse.

A stirring inside Sara’s depths became so overpowering that she felt she wasn’t herself anymore. 

At this point Sara just wanted to crawl towards Ava and stay there, on her knees, beneath Ava, adoring her. Forever.

Ready to be kicked like that silky kimono.

Ready for whatever Ava demanded of her.

Ready for the take.

_I am so gone._

“Ava! You were on fire today! My cameras are so in love with you…what have you done to my poor babies… you completely seduce them again and again!”

_She did._ Sara thought _. She so did._

Ava chuckled, shaking her head. Sara snapped out of her trance. Wiping her face on her forearm.

“God! You should bring your muse more often, it totally change the dynamics. Maybe next time she can stand with me behind the camera.. although my equipment wouldsurely- also - go up in flames..” he joked 

_God, he noticed._ Sara panicked. 

“Ian, be nice to Sara” Ava chided.

“Oh but I am! These photos will be the hot topic for the next.. years! I am so sure of it!” he deflected

“Oh.. Sara?”

Sara clear her throat “Yes Ian?”She said trying to project a firm calm voice, which she didn’t manage to. Her throat was as dry as a desert.

“Come over, I want to take some pictures of you.. together.”

“What?” Sara asked in panic, she thought he had been kidding.

She did not want to approach Ava while she was ..there.. with that damned black laced lingerie, looking like a gorgeous striking goddess.. One Sara wanted to do nothing else but bow to and kiss the ground beneath her feet.

“Come on Sara, it will be fun!” Ava said cheekily,unsuccessfully hiding her grin behind a lip bite.

_Time to pay for making me think about you on that dressing room, Gorgeous._ Ava thought.

Sara was sweating again, her palms almost dripping. 

She quietly stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans. She tried, somehow, to fix her hair, she felt she had tousled bed hair, she felt ruffled and roughed up. 

She felt like she had just been.. _God_ , _in that dressing room with Ava. Pulling and being pulled apart, breaking down into the small pieces Ava would surely pick up, kiss, and put back together._

She walked slowly, like a deer on a unknown dark road, looking straight ahead towards the lights that would take her last breath away: Ava Sharpe.

She approached Ava, slowly, timidly, her mouth dry, her chest raising and falling rapidly, too rapidly for someone who had been just sitting in a ‘boring photoshoot’. 

She had no will of her own left. 

Ava raised her eyebrows and tilted her head once Sara walked into the light, she chuckled as she checked Sara out, then she turn to her left to pick up a towel in a chair nearby. 

Sara froze. Ava Sharpe, inches away from her, in heels and that unlawfully black lace, slightly bending down. 

Sara’s eyes darted to Ava’s long legs and.. backside. _‘Hope you are good a.. covering my ass’_ she remembered Ava saying a few days ago. 

“Fuck my life” Sara mumbled breathlessly as she clawed her own legs.

“Excuse me?” Ava asked, a smile playing in her face as she came back up, straightening her back and extending the towel towards Sara. 

“Here, you are all.. wet” Ava added scrunching her nose and squinting, amused with Sara’s dishevelled appearance.

“y-yeah.. this is.. hot.. studio..“ Sara stuttered , her eyes betraying her as they run wild all over Ava’s body.

Sara started wiping her face, very roughly, too roughly, as she tried to get her breathing right and her mind straight. Ah! her _mind straight. Too late for that now_ , she thought. 

Sara pointed at Ava’s robe on the chair and mumbled “You..gonna.. on?” trying to make it as innocent and natural as possible, but knowing her voice was both faltering and winded.

Ava tilted her head and steady her hands at her hips “What? do I displease you like this? ” She asked raising her eyebrow.

“I .. of course .. I..” Sara stammered not sure what she could or should say.

Ava wasn’t helping,as she started twisting her right foot just slightly, making her right knee just slightly swing inwards. Hands on her hips. Long fingers touching her own underwear. She seemed annoyed and.. vulnerable even. 

Sara was staring at her, staring at the whole of her.. there was a whole lot to stare at… staring with no more restrains.. and she knew Ava was seeing all of it, but Sara could not control it anymore. 

Sara licked her lips “I .. just .. thought you.. maybe you.. would feel.. more comfortable..but you look…god you look.. god..” she managed to say, her voice cracking at the end, unable to say anything else or form any coherent sentence.

Ava hummed shifting slowly from her frown to a barely perceptible smirk. 

“Drink some water Sara” she said nodding towards the bottles next to the chair.

“Thank you.. I will.. yes.. water.. need” Sara said quickly nodding, moving towards the chair

“You look thirsty” Ava said gruffly with a smirk, which Sara did not see as she was with her back to her now, but which she definitely knew was there.

“Ready my muses?” Ian asked “I got a new memory card ready for you, I’ll be doing just close-ups, faces.”

“Give us a minute Ian.. Sara is ..hot” Ava said teasingly

Sara chocked on her water.Ava mouth “What? you are!” 

Sara approached Ava, looking at her shyly, a good few inches smaller, hitching to touch Ava’s skin and learn how it felt. 

“Do you want me to put the robe on?” Ava whispered “I can if it makes you more..comfortable..”

“No thats ok, I am ok thank you, I don’t scare easy” Sara whispered back, trying to shake off the taunting she knew Ava was doing

“If you are sure” Ava smirked “Or..” Ava let it in the air.

Sara looked at her raising her eyebrow “Or?”

Ava leaned a bit closer “Or you can take your clothes and join me in underwear.. I won’t mind” ” Ava smiled daringly. 

“Not a good idea” Sara almost shouted as she snapped her head forward, away from Ava’s teasing eyes.

“I mean…I’m … I’m ok. Like this. Dressed.” Sara added quickly, looking like ghost as she faced the photoshoot lights again.

Ava chuckled. 

“We are ready Ian” Ava said

“Where do you want me?” Sara whispered towards Ava, still not looking at her.

Ava chuckled and rasped “You don’ t want me to answer that _Captain_ ” making Sara even more flustered and in the middle of a full blown gay panic attack.

Sara glared at her “You’re not helping, I’m already out of my comfort zone here” she whispered sternly.

_Cute._ Ava thought.

“Ladies please move closer.. what is that nonsense.. no inches in between my muses!”

Sara felt Ava moving in, positioning herself slightly behind Sara. Half of her body starting to press against Sara left side. 

_God,is that her .._ Sara gulped. And froze. It was.

Ava let her right fingers lightly creep up Sara’s back all the way from her lower back toher right shoulder blade, where she finally rested her warm hand. 

Her left hand snaked into Sara’s left hip. Her body leaning further into Sara’s. Her mouth closer and closer to Sara’s ear.

“Relax” Ava whispered, making Sara breath hitch.

“I can’t” Sara spluttered back, still facing forward towards Ian “I’m… not.. used.. to this” 

Sara flinched every time the flash went on. 

Ian kept shooting relentlessly, like if he knew that somehow, anytime now, there would be a moment worth capturing. Sara didn’t felt it, all she felt was this panic of being so close, too close, to Ava. She felt so unprepared for all this. Ava chuckled softly. “Can’t be worse than going on a military mission?”

“It is” Sara whispered quickly, totally panicked. She knew she was cannon fodder in Ava’s hands.

Pushing with her right hand and pulling with her left, Ava made Sara turn and whispered softly “Look at me gorgeous”, her voice was velvety and so intimate. 

Sara turned, yielding completely, Ava’s eyes were on her, a blue magnetic pull Sara had never fully appreciated before. Ava’s hands on Sara’s hips, Sara’s hands holding firmly on to Ava's arms.

A soft smile played on Ava’s face “Just relax. It’s just some pictures, ok?” Ava’s eyes were soft and kind. Comforting. They were everything .. and Sara was confused how that was even possible.

Sara breathed out “Yeah”.

As the flash shoot once more, Sara flinched again and Ava realised that maybe this was triggering something from Sara’s military past and it wasn’t that funny anymore.

“It’s enough for today Ian, thank you” Ava said, never letting go or taking her eyes of Sara.

“I’m sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable, I was just letting Ian be Ian and.. well, selfishly I was enjoying your closeness” Ava whispered remorsefully

“It’s ok” Sara whispered back, using the last of her to not drop her eyes on Ava’s lips.

And then it was cold as Ava stepped away to get her robe and go back to the dressing room.

“I’ll be back in 5.” Ava said

“Sure” Sara repliedback, trying to collect herself. She grabbed another water bootle, she felt dehydrated.

It was almost catastrophic the wreckage Ava left behind.

“Oh my! you both look so cute.. oh my muses!” she heard Ian shouting as he went away to some room with his camera.

Sara let out a long shaky breath.

_I need to blow some steam off._

Sara looked at the dressing room door. Her eyes darken.


	8. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara let some steam off :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments on last chapter!  
> It's overwhelming and so so good to know you guys enjoyed it... it's always good to know what people appreciate, it also helps us direct our stories. 
> 
> See you soon!  
> Catz

// Sara’s car

“Uhh, so Ms Sharpe, Ava,.. your agenda is free for the rest of afternoon, any..uhh.. private plans?”

Ava scoffed ”No… even those end up in my agenda” she said with a hint of bitterness in her voice ”You are my only private indulgence Ms. Lance”.

“So… you are free to do whatever you want?” Sara asked with a challenging smile

Ava squinted “What would you have in mind Ms. Lance?”

“Well, I..uhh.. notice you are quite fit and I though we could uhh…”

Ava smirked “We definitely could” 

“No, not like that!” Sara added quickly, avoiding Ava’s teasing frown

“I didn’t specify, Ms. Lance” Ava chuckled

“Yeah.. uhh.. I was just thinking that, maybe ..uhh if you are up to it.. uh.. we could go to the gym and I could teach you some self-defence techniques?” Sara asked tentatively 

Ava just kept looking at her.

“I don’t know if you have any training.. but even if you do, practice makes perfection right? ” Sara asked shyly

Ava smiled, rambling Sara was adorable. “Well, I actually think it’s a great idea.. maybe it would even make me feel a bit safer.. plus may help burn some accumulated energy”

“Yeah, thought that too” Sara said “need to burn some as well”

“The problem is.. “ Ava added sadly “I can’t just go to the gym.. people recognise me and it’s always a mess, I barely manage to train with people coming over all the time and the paparazzi make it even worse.. that’s why I’ve resigned myself to the treadmill at my place..”

“Oh.. must be quite unpleasant.. Well, lucky you, I have my own gym back at The Legends office. We try and keep fit but our schedules are always ridiculous, so we invested on having our own place so we could just jump in anytime we wanted.. plus it allows me to teach them some moves”Sara said proudly

“That’s great! Do you think I could use it? won’t they mind?”

“Of course they won’t. I’m the boss.” Sara said smugly 

“Sexy.. Captain Lance mode is a turn on” Ava teased.

Sara chuckled “You are a tease aren’t you?” 

“Not really” Ava laughed, and left it at that.

_What do you mean with ‘not really’????_ Sara thought, but didn’t dare to ask, the answer could mean a whole lot new of troubles.

//

// The Legends Office

Ava was a fast learner and even though Sara just focus the basics of self defence she could see that Ava wouldn’t notneed years to master some of the most complex techniques.

“Wow, this is kind of cool” Ava said breathing heavily “Hard work but so cool.. way better than a boring treadmill”

Sara smiled “Yeah, and useful, everyone should know how to self defend. You won’t be easily subdued anytime now”

“I don’t mind it once in a while” Ava said cheekily, sweat travelling down her neck.

Sara scoffed shaking her head.

“Where did you learn all this Sara?”

“This is nothing” Sara smiled “These are just some basic krav-maga techniques, I am actually pretty versed in several other martial arts, I started early because ..you know.. daddy’s little girl… Then in the army you also learn and practice a lot with big fellows” Sara chuckled

“Those brutes..” Ava laughed “Although I suspect they may have gotten the sharpest side of the stick with you”

Sara smirked with the most smug face Ava had ever seen “They sure did.. wouldn’t get to captain if I would get my ass kicked by bunch of boys would I?”

Ava just laughed and shook her head “I wish I could see some of those fights.”

“Another round?” Sara asked, eager to focus on training before Ava made her focus on the wrong things. “I want to teach you how to avoid a chokehold.. come on get ready”

“I’m always ready for another round” Ava winked.

“You’re so going down Sharpe”Sara laughed.

They spent 3 hours mastering self-defence basics, it was actually a pretty good workout and very useful for both, Sara had been able to release some energy, working out always helped her relaxing and taking control again. As for Ava, well she had learned something new, that made her feel less defenceless.

Sara showed Ava to the showers while she went to check on the team, hoping for some progress on getting closer to the Stalker’s id.

“You not coming?” Ava asked

“Need to go to check with the team, you go first, I’ll go later. Once you done just joins us at the room onend of this corridor, door to the left.” Sara answered looking back

“I was hoping you would join me.. you know.. protocol… make sure I am safe at all times” 

Sara shook her head and turned forward again, she didn’t need Ava to see her blush nor the desire she felt creeping all over. “Cold water will help prevent aches tomorrow.” 

“Brrrr… I get enough cold from you already, Lance” Ava sighed somehow disheartened with the constant cold shoulder she got from Sara.

//

“Anything, guys?” Sara asked as she got into the team room. 

“Nothing!!” Zari huffed in frustration “I have NO-THING… he or she uses high tech but all is widely available.. both in stores or online..impossible to trace..same with the parcel with lingerie…expensive, great taste but you can buy it everywhere” Zari was visibly frustrated, she was not used to be outmatched.

“Same with the flowers… we couldn’t find any flower-shop nearby who made such huge sale.. no one saw anything.. we don’t even know how they got them in without the neighbours noticing” Amaya added

“Probably using garage and service lifts…. I mean it’s useless to speculate anyway.. This person has time and does things with care” Sara said annoyed “Anything on the notes? fingerprints? DNA?”

“Nothing.. “ Ray said “I was very thorough and …nothing…not even a tiny lost hair”

“Mick, how’s the paparazzi situation?”

“Got some names, she has a half dozen who follow her everywhere..life a wolf-pack” Mick grunted

“Ok, we need them to give us all they got, specially the unpublished photos, maybe we’ll see our stalker popping up in some pics”

“Got it, I’ll get the copies “ Mick said and left

“How is he gonna ?“ Ray asked

“Don’t ask Ray. Let Mick do his Mick thing” Sara said

“Sara, about the cameras.. are we sure they were all installed BEFORE she changed the door locks?” Charlie asked

Sara rubbed her face “No, not sure of anything at the moment..”

“So maybe we should do another check?” Ray asked

“Yeah..but I don’t think they would try again knowing we found them..Zari did you find out which wifi was used?”

“For all I can see: hers.. these are devices with low range.. so that or the stalker would need to have some wifi set nearby… neighbour maybe?”

“Is there anyway for you to check?” Sara asked Zari

“No.. I am afraid not… They paired the devices somehow… I don’t know how we could check these… but I’ll search around.. maybe something on the tech specifications that may help me.. but ..look, from what I am getting from this sucker… don’t count on it..”

“Ok, for tonight I’ll just ask her to disconnect her stuff again, until I explain her what we found and she is ok with me doing another swipe … She is trying quite hard to be calm but she is stressed and I don’t want her to lose it completely.. she deserves better and it will only make our work harder”

“What will make your work harder?” Ava asked as she entered the room, her cheeks still flushed from the hot shower.

“Hum.. “ Sara stuttered “ uhh.. the…” _God she is so beautiful I can’t get used to it._

“The boss sleeping with the customers” Charlie said

“What?” Zari and Sara shouted surprised at same time. 

Ava raised her eyebrow.

Amaya glared at Charlie “Charlie!”

“What? The boss slept there yesterday didn’t she?” Charlie asked surprised with everybody’s reaction

“I .. stayed outside… standing guard at the door” Sara said a bit uncomfortable

Ava looked at Sara and frowned, wondering why Sara was lying.. she did in fact sleep with Ava, but nothing happened and there would be no harm in saying the truth. 

Sara had been quite sweet by providing her the comfort she normally got from her closest friends.

“Ok, everyone .. just go do your job. Ms. Sharpe, I’ll just take a quick shower and then drive you back… Nora staying with you tonight right?”

“Yes” Ava answered still a bit confused with what was going on on that room.

//

// Sara’s car

“So, Sara, why did you lie to your team about sleeping inside my apartment?” Ava asked once they were in the car.

“Well.. I didn’t… that was the truth.. up until 2 am.” Sara smiled sheepishly

Ava chuckled “What are you not telling me? Come on spill”

Sara sighed. 

“This is gonna sound so wrong” She muttered

“What will?” Ava asked curiously

“A few jobs back, we had another customer.. and well… it was a simpler case than yours, just day to day bodyguard to keep some weirdos away.”

“Someone famous as well?”

“Sorts of.. a british singer… trouble mostly, not that famous” Sara scoffed “ But he had some serious threats.. he had a concert here then would be back to his country… so we only had to protect him while here.. for a few days”

“Ok, sounds exciting”Ava giggled

“Well.. I got a bit.. too involved and “

“ohh” Ava sounded something between chocked and sad.

Sara glanced at her, surprised with the reaction “well..so that happened and we missed a couple of weird fans walking in on..us” she finished most quietly.

“What?” Ava squealed, her mouth wide open in surprise “No!”

Sara was a messy blush.

“Look. I know how it looks but, I was going through some bad shit and I just…messed up.”

“Well.. no one is prefect” Ava sighed

“ Either way my team will never let me forget that, because in the end his manager used that to make our contract null.. so all our work went unpaid.”

“Oh no… that’s so unfair… and the singer guy - _boyfriend_ ” Ava scoffed “didn’t make it right?”

“No… as I said he is trouble… and I am just plain stupid.”

“No you’re not. Smart people make stupid decisions all the time…”Ava shrugged 

“Also you should have kicked his ass.. how could he do that to you.. God, I would never do something like that to anyone. Less you.” Ava said annoyed “What a fucking Jerk” She muttered

The silence fell upon them for a while. Sara regretting her sometimes stupid impulses. Ava thinking about what it all meant for their relationship.

“So… I don’t understand.. what is your team worried about now? are they worried that you’ll sleep with… me?” Ava asked softly

Sara was surprised by that question “Hum.. yeah?”

“Are you asking me?” Ava chuckled

“Yes they are worried”

“So, should I assume you do that often.. is it like your kink? sleep with celebrities?” Ava poked

“No no..GOD NO!” Sara shouted “I knew you would find all this weird and it would affect how you see me… look it just happened that time and it was.. an incident! I was out of my mind. I never did that… I am no saint but I tend to keep shit professional.”

“So, what’s their problem?” Ava asked confused

“ I mean.. the problem is.. was.. is.. uh .. that you.. uh.. are..uh.. pleasant..a lot..to the eye?” Sara stuttered 

Ava laughed “WOW! just WOW… Sara Lance you flatter me!”

“No no… I mean…God.. you know you are stunningly beautiful and impossibly attractive.. it’s not a coincidence you’re everyones ‘sweetheart’... Sara rambled

Ava chuckled softly, taking in Sara as she rambled awayeyes fixed on the road ahead.

“I mean… they know that ..and I am notblind and god.. who wouldn’t want to be with you if they had the opportunity to.. so ” Sara continued flustered

“Apparently you” Ava sighed 

“What?” Sara asked breathlessly

“Nevermind Sara.. And you know what? I hate that name… god I hate it so much..” Ava huffed.

“What name?”

“Sweetheart” Ava blurted in despise

“Really? you seemed annoyed the other day but I didn’t think it was that bad” Sara was surprised

“So so much… if you even think about getting a shot at me.. don’t use that name.” Ava laughed 

Sara didn’t say anything, she so wanted to stop that car and just kiss Ava senseless. _God, I am a whole new mess again.. no training will save me today._

Ava looked outside the window, reflecting on everything they just been talking about. 

Ava sighed. 

“Look Sara.. I get it, I wouldn’t put you in a bad spot with your team, I know how important it is to keep a team’s respect and not making them doubt of your integrity… I had some thought calls in my life too and I did my mistakes as well.”

Sara nodded.

“Also you have made it abundantly clear that your main interest it to do your job, which is the correct thing, and I will try to well… behave, be more compliant with your.. protocol or rules or whatever you ask of me.. and maybe reduce my blatantness with you.. It’s just.. well .. you are you.. I never met someone so.. well beautiful..so I am sorry if I been a bit too much on your neck.. it’s not even something I do but..yeah.. it’s like this weird magnetic pull..” Ava blurted our with the utmost sincerity

Leaving it at that, Ava refocused on the world passing by her window, letting the silence envelop them.

Sara kept her focus on the road, flustered and blushing, feeling the sincerity and some vulnerability in Ava’s voice. She decided to keep her mouth shut. Nothing good would come out of it. Nothing she could handle at the moment. 

Good thing they were almost at Ava’s apartment.

//Ava’s parking lot

“Nora is on her way.” Ava said quietly, not lifting her head from her phone.

“Ok, how long will she take?” Sara asked as she parked.

“30-45min, she had alast minute meeting with one of our sponsors” Ava looked uncomfortable, shy even, something was bothering her.

“Do you want me to wait with you?” Sara asked, a bit unsure if Ava was, after that story, uncomfortable with her presence.

“Hum.. yes, I really wouldn’t mind for you to check if the apartment is safe and..if you have time…just stay for a coffee until Nora arrives?” Ava asked shyly

“Hey.. don’t feel bad about it. It’s my job and I am actually glad you said that because that’s what wanted to do as well, I didn’t say anything because I don’t want to push too much into your privacy.”

“I don’t mind you do.. I don’t have any at the moment.. because of.. you know who” Ava deadpanned

“Ok. Then, lets check all is good and I’ll take you on that coffee offer.. because, I confess, I really like that coffee or yours” Sara smiled gently

Ava hummed with a smiled or her own “Yeah..it’s good”


	9. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara have one more surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy readers!  
> This is a small Chapter, next one will be smaller.  
> Just needs to be like this! :) Don't run away from me just yet :)

**// Ava’s Apartment**

“Sara?”

“Hum?” Sara looked over her shoulder towards Ava, she had just opened Ava’s door and was looking around.

Sara noticed that this time Ava kept her distance, so no more whispering on her neck. _Shame._

It felt cold in a way. Sara would have to reflect why and how was she was missing it already.

“There’s a letter on the floor” Ava pointed at it.

Sara looked down and there it was, on the floor, a letter someone had slipped under the door.

Sara picked it up “Ok Ava, we don’t know what this is, it can be anything..but what we know is that whomever left it here, pushed it under the door…so they did not enter inside your home, meaning we are safe, ok?”

Ava nodded as she quickly step closer to Sara. 

Sara closed the door “I am gonna do a quick check around, just in case”

Ava stepped even closer, bumping into Sara and grabbing her arm “Can I go with you?” she asked in the most thin voice Sara had ever heard.

“Of course, I got you baby” Sara whispered softly. _Shit!_

“.. Ava.. of course. Let’s go” Sara added more firmly, trying to ignore the pet name that just blurted out of her traitorous mouth, Ava seemed to have missed it as she just nodded, visibly scared.

Sara went through all rooms, everything looked normal, untouched. 

“Do you see anything out of place Ava ?”

Ava shook her head.

“Good thing you are so tidy hum?” Sara winked and smiled softly

Ava just nodded, not smiling back.

“All is good Ava.. just breath ok? We know they are still out there, but what is important is that you are safe here.”

“Yeah..one would think” Ava said shakily

“You are. Would you do us some coffee?” Sara asked softly “I’ll wait until Nora arrives ok?”

“Ok” Ava answered, still unsure if she wanted to leave Sara’s presence

“It’s ok Ava. I’ll be waiting in the living room”, Sara didn’t want to leave Ava alone, but if she didn’t then Ava may never be able to feel safe alone again. Ava needed to do things on her own as well, the fear and the need to be with someone at all times could become an addiction. Ava needed to be strong and be ok with simple things as being alone in her own kitchen for a few minutes to make a coffee.

Fear could be so crippling. Sara knew it and she would never let it get to Ava. Not if she could fight it.

Sara sat on the couch and looked at the letter. A white thin envelope. On the back was handwritten “My Sweetheart Ava”. 

Sara snorted and murmured to self “Fucking idiot.. she hates that name…you don’t know everything do you, you little creep.”

She didn’t care about touching the envelope, they now knew this person was meticulous and would not leave traces behind. Sara also knew it would be a matter of time until things got worst, she had heard too many stories at dinners with her father.

She opened the envelope, inside was what Sara imagined would be weird love letter. Some twisted reality in some nutcase’s head. 

_My Sweetheart,_

_I hope you loved the flowers I sent you, I know roses are you favourite and red always suits you so well. So I know red roses are it for you. I know everything about you. My love defines you. I dream of you every night, my heart is screaming to meet you. Soon I yell everyday! We are very excited to see you wearing our gift. I am very excited. So excited. I almost can’t wait for the right moment, but I must and we will, wait together, and then you will be mine as I am yours!_

_I see you are scared because the wrong people are closing in on us, I know you miss me and I see it, these strangers who know nothing about us trying to tear us apart. But we know I am the one to always protect you, to forever look over you. The moment you wait will come sweetheart and we will be together, and free. I will be watching over you and I promise I will protect you from them. I would give my life for you anytime of my day like I know you would give yours. We belong together. I won’t let them take you away._

_I miss seeing you asleep, to bid you goodnight. My nights are dark and cold without your sweet face. The voices yell. Everything is so hard without you. Still all I see is you. They took that from us, you must not trust them, but you are so good so perfect. But it won’t matter. I will fix it for us my sweet sweetheart. I promise I will. You’ll soon be forever mine. All of you. We will be free together. My heart your home._

_I promise I’ll always watch over you my sweetheart. Soon I will rescue you. Don’t be sad. I am coming for you sweetheart._

Sara felt a chill deep in her bones. This wasn’t a normal stalker, a weird fan with no life, this looked more like a delusional unpredictable psycho who believed Ava loved them back and her life was only worth if connected to them. The letter made no sense and it gave no clues as well. 

Sara breathed out, she felt tightness in her heart. She was worried, for Ava.

The letter was signed with what seemed like a heart shaped drop of blood. 

Rather the stalker was not in the database or this was not blood.. probably wax or paint. Sara smelled it. Paint. 

Together with the letter, a photo of Ava, in her bed, sleeping. Sara couldn’t be sure if this was a image from the hidden camera or a picture taken closer. She suspected the latter, which made all this even more dangerous.

Ava may had been in immediate danger for longer than they suspected. They were almost lucky that this stalker was taking things slow.

Saradecided that Ava could not see this, not even the letter, as it mentioned seeing her asleep. She would have to, first and foremost, talk to her about the cameras. 

She saved the letter inside her pocket.

_‘You’ll soon be forever mine’_

“Over my dead body you psychotic shit-head” Sara murmured

Sara spent the night in her car, still parked at Ava’s. She hadn’t had the heart to go home and be more than 2 min away from her.


	10. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> This is a really short chapter. We will see a bit of our Stalker world.  
> I am sorry and I am still dealing with my goosebumps.
> 
> I'm sending Hugs to help out whomever is in need!  
> Catz

The room was dark. 

The dusty curtains kept the light away - They liked it this way, it made her look even more beautiful.

The room, all of it, was a shrine to Ava Sharpe. 

Thousands of Images of her covered the walls, the ceiling, the bed.. the only spot without her face was the one where the tv screen showed her videos. 

“My sweetheart My sweetheart My sweetheart My sweetheart”

They hummed, a dark lullaby as they sharpened a dagger.

Most nights were like this. 

Naked around the room, dancing surrounded by Ava’s image. Whispers and laughs.

“My sweetheart My sweetheart My sweetheart My sweetheart”

Their restless sleep surrounded by hundreds of images. Obsession. 

“Mine!” they cried and laughed, rolling over the images on the bed.

Tonight it was darker.

They would not say goodnight to their Sweetheart. 

“My sweetheart My sweetheart My sweetheart My sweetheart” 

They sobbed as their bloodied fingers traced her frozen image on the tv.

Their naked body rocking back and forth, the deep scratches on their arms smeared with blood.

Someone had robbed them of her. 

No more droplets of water in her skin, no more of her gentle sighs as she laid in her bed. 

She had been taken from them.

A dark loud dreadful wailing cut through the room.


	11. The Talkshow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava has an interview at a talkshow, Sara has an encounter.

**//Ava’s Apartment**

Nora opened the door.

“Sharpe, it’s your booty call ” she shouted winking at Sara who just shook her head and smiled.

They heard a scoff and a muffled “I wish” from inside, making both Nora and Sara widen her eyes at each other.

Nora scoffed amused by Ava’s answer and by Sara sudden blush.

“So Ms Lance, ready for today?” Nora asked

“Sure, I have extra muscle waiting on the car”

“Really? Is it Mr Palmer perhaps?” Nora asked nonchalantly

Sara snorted ”No Mr. Palmer is strong but his biggest skills are in his Brain.. and his heart”

“Hum.. I see”

“I brought our very own ram, Mr Rory, he will be prefect to scare off any unwanted fans and to keep a corridor open in the middle of the crowd” Sara smiled

“You will also have the studio help for that, but yeah.. be prepared” Nora said unamused

“Prepared for what?” Ava asked as she came off her room

“Your groupies Sharpe” Nora replied, both her and Sara turning towards Ava.

She looked breathtaking.She was wearing black slacks, a pearl blouse paired with a leather jacket and high heels. She looked divine and.. tall. Always so simply dressed and always so stunning, Sara couldn’t process it.

“You look beautiful as always Ava “ Nora said, breaking Sara’s trance

Sara nodded, stunned and numb.

“You do” she said a bit too raspy for her own good.

If Ava didn’t knew better, she would have thought that Sara looked somewhat dazzled by her. _Yeah, not happening.. remember yesterday’s conversation, she is not interested._

“Thank you Ms Lance” Ava answered politely.

Sara raised her eyebrows surprised. _Ms Lance?_

“Ok, time to go, the hordes await for Miss Ava Sharpe” Nora joked, confused by the sudden tension.

Sara nodded and started walking towards the car.

**// Filming Studio**

As soon as they approached the studio gates, Sara understood Nora’s remarks. There were hundreds of people pilling up. 

“God, do these people have nothing else to do?” Sara muttered

“All this for you Ms. Sharpe?” Mick grunted

Ava chuckled “Of course not, don’t be ridiculous. These people are here to get to see all the celebrities that come over during the day, they do more than interviews here. They also have radio and some filming studios”

“How we going to get in?” Sara asked still flustered looking at all those people

“Smiling Ms. Lance”

And so they did. Oncethey manage to get out the car, Ava was flanked by Mick and Sara, well mostly Mick because tiny Sara was lost among the crowd, one could only see an empty space to Ava’s right. Then if you peeked you may see a little blonde head. Sara’s.

What Sara did not have in height, Ava found out pretty quickly she had in fierceness. She was unbelievable good at keeping people away from Ava.Mick was good as well, most people where cowered by his intimidating size and looks.

“So many hands” Sara spat once they got inside the studio.

Ava laughed “Be lucky with you not being the one they want to put the hand on”

“Well.. some tried” Sara said annoyed

“Broken fingers are gonna be a hit on ER today, uh Boss?” 

Sara smiled smugly “A lady never tells”

That made Ava laugh, like loud. Sara felt proud of it, she made Ava Sharpe laugh and it was a thing of beauty to hear it.

Ava walked towards the studio managers still laughing and shaking her her “What a feisty bodyguard I got. ”

Sara smirked. 

The interview with Ava was going to take place on Studio 2, and it should take less than 1 hour. Sara was excited to see how things would work from the backstage. She so enjoyed this side of her job, being able to learn how other people did theirs. 

_And this time there are no Lingerie surprises._ Sara smiled at the memory. A _nd what a surprise._ She chuckled, shaking her head. _Sharpe Sharpe.._

No one ver had made Sara feel this way. Obviously Ava Sharpe was astonishing and no one would deny how beautiful she was, but it wasn’t just that. She has this soft adorable side to her, even when flirting with Sara, she felt so soft and warm. Someone Sara felt deep inside she could trust and love unreservedly. 

_WHAT? No no no no… nonsense… I barely know her… this is just a crush at best.. she is so freaking hot.. of course I would like to get closer.. not… no.. no way._

Mick positioned himself at the studio entrance, controlling things from there, while Sara stood behind the cameras, leaning against a wall, enjoying Ava being interviewed while taming her own thoughts.

The interview was going well, the couple interviewing Ava were really fun and sweet and she could see Ava was having a great time. 

She was laughing and giggling all the time, her answers where fun and she was just adorable. She learned a bit more about Ava’s parents and her former career as a model, all the places she had travelled to.

Sara felt she could listen to Ava forever. 

Sometimes, when some more uncomfortable question were asked, Sara felt Ava’s eyes searching for her around the studio. She looked for the comfort she could only find in Sara these days. Sara was more than willing to give it to her, smiling softly.

As the Interview was finishing they started asking Ava about her love life. This spiked Sara’s interest, specially when Ava shyly looked and smiled her way. _She’s looking for comfort._ She was listening intently as Ava went around the topic, talking about the challenges of a public life and full agenda. 

From the corner of her eye, Sara saw someone fixedly looking at her, on the opposite corner a tall figure, she couldn’t see the face, just a tall figure with what looked like a baseball cap. It felt odd and her senses went haywire. She looked towards the person. She started moving a bit closer to try and see the face.

The figure fled rapidly, towards one of the side doors connecting to other studios. Sara followed quickly.

Sara chased through the studio weird corridors and corners, passages under the audience seating, the figure always a few steps ahead.

“Hey, you, excuse me” Sara shouted. They didn’t turn, they open a new door and got in.

Sara followed, she ended in a room. An empty room, not too big, it wouldn’t be used as filming location, maybe a place to keep equipment or props. The figure had just exited by the opposing door, Sara run towards it. It had been locked from the other side. _Fuck._

She turned around to exit from the door she had entered, maybe she could go around somehow.. but then she heard it. The hiss. The whooshing. 

She looked down, crippling from under the door the unknown person had just left, a flame coming towards her. She looked around, she was in the middle of a circle of some sorts of flaming liquid which was now being ignited.

“Shit” She screamed almost breathlessly. Distraught.

The room was soundproofed, she noticed the minute she screamed. Her voice muffled among those walls.

She looked around trying to find anything to stop it, an exit, a place to hide, to escape, something.. there was nothing. It was just her and the flames around. She took her phone but no signal. 

“Fuck” she said exasperatedly.

Sara start losing it. The fire around, the heat, no way to escape. 

“Not like this” she shivered despite the flames.

All of sudden a door opened.

“BOSS” Mick called loud and clear

“MICK, I’m here.. in the middle” Sara answered frantically, her voice quivering.

“Hold on, I’ll get you out Boss”

“NO MICK! AVA.. GO GET AVA, PROTECT AVA. GO. THE STALKER IS HERE. GO!!” Sara shouted desperate. More than ever. Leaving Ava at their mercy was worst than being consumed by flames. Again.

Mick went, Sara seemed too scared for him to even argue, he had never seen her like this not even when..he shook his head, leaving those thoughts behind.

Mick run searching for Ava, alerting some studio staff members about the fire. He found her still at the recording spot, standing and talking to the presenters, having finishedthe interview just then.

“Ms. Sharpe, with me” Mick said as she walked off the filming area. 

“What’s wrong? Where’s Sara.. Ms Lance?” 

“She is fine, we need to get you out of here”

“I’m not going anywhere with Sara, Ms Lance” Ava said sharply

“We can’t stay here, she told me to get you out of here”

“Mr. Rory, she is my personal bodyguard, not you, I am not leaving without her. Tell her to come back.”

“I can’t leave you out of my sight. We need to go now.She will join later” 

“No!” 

Mick took a deep breath and sized her up.

“Don’t you even think about it. If you touch me I will sue you!” Ava glared.

Mick grunted. “You’re so perfect for each other” he muttered

Ava just kept glaring.

“Ava!” Sara shouted as she ran, stumble mostly, towards Ava and Mick.

Ava turned, eyes going wide and she took Sara in, she looked scared and winded “What happened?” 

Sara just bent, trying to breath, hands on her knees. 

“Are you hurt, boss?”

“Sara ?” Ava worried,seeing her shaking slightly, her skin too pale.

“I’m ok. Give me a sec” she answered shuddering.

Sara leaned her back against the wall and just slid down to sit a bit, she felt her legs were to weak to keep her standing.

She steadied her breath and closed her eyes. 

_You are not there. You are not there._ Sara repeated to herself.

Ava was worried looking at her and was about to touch her shoulder to ask her what was going on and give her whatever comfort she required, but Mick stopped her and just shook his head. 

“Wait” he mouthed.

Ava noticed that he also seemed shaken. _What the hell happened?_

She heard the fire alarms going off, someone announcing through the sound system that everyone was required to evacuate from Studio 3 where the fire was going on. 

“Mick, take Ms Sharpe back to our office”

“Boss?”

“She can’t go home without us doing a new swipe and get more security, just do as I ask.”

“Ok Boss”

Mick gestured for Ava to follow him. Ava glared at him. 

“I already said that I am not going anywhere without Ms. Lance ” Ava said looking down at Sara.

Sara snapped her eyes open “Go, don’t be stubborn Ava.” 

“That’s.. unavoidable” Ava scoffed, not moving an inch.

Sara inhaled deeply, still staring Ava.

Ava stared back, unflinching.

Sara couldn’t be sure if she wanted to slap her or kiss her. Probably both. 

_Definitely Kiss her._

“Stop hoovering Sharpe… Makes you look taller and .. makes me smaller .. unless that’s your intention" Sara said bitterly. 

She was not angry at Ava, it was this freaking situation, she didn’t like to feel scared and powerless. This bastard had touched a sore part inside Sara. And Ava, God, she made her lose ground so quickly.

Ava extended her hand “I think your height is as perfect as you are”

Sara sighed. Their eyes met in that little space that was only theirs. Ava once again throwing her out for a loop. And all of the sudden her chest wasn’t heavy anymore, nor the flames were consuming her again. Somehow Ava has washed it all away. 

_How did we get here?_

_How am I not gonna fall for you?_

“Come on Captain.. I need you to get me out of here.” Ava said softly, her hand waiting for Sara’s.

//


	12. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava talked about the past

**//Sara’s Car**

Mick was driving them to the office, this time, Sara sat on the back with Ava. 

“Are you ok? “ Ava whispered.

“Yeah” Sara answered, not convincingly.

“Ava, we need to talk” Sara said, her eyes held nothing more than worry and fear.

“Ok” Ava breathed out. 

**//Legend’s Office**

“SARA!” Amaya shouted and the full team came rushing towards Sara, they all surrounded her giving her the biggest group hug Ava had ever seen. Ava chuckled.

“Wow! Boss of the year hum?” Ava joked

“You bet!” Zari said loud and clear

“Mick told us what happened, are you ok” Amaya asked softly, Sara just nodded.

“Let the boss go, we have work to do” Mick said, he knew that Sara needed space, she had none since the fire. She needed space.

“Let us all go do some work, the boss needs to shower and change..she smells like fire and I don’t like it” Mick grunted, nodding at Sara, who nodded back.

“What Mick said, take Ms Sharpe to my office, I need to talk to her then I’ll need you to show us all we have so far.”

The team nodded. They knew what was coming from Sara’s serious and almost devastated look.

Sara wanted to show Ava everything, but first she needed to talk privately with her, as to somehow prepare her for the truth about her stalker and the things they had done so far. Not that anyone would ever be prepared to hear such things, but at least she would give Ava a chance to save face with the rest of the team, if she had to scream or crumble it would be with Sara only. 

Sara was still shocked from the previous encounter, and now she had to find a way to tell Ava all of it..the lingerie, the letters, the cameras, the photograph.. the fire. The danger that had been almost sleeping by her side.

“Ava, please go with Amaya, I really need a shower” Sara breathed out. Her head spinning.

“Ok, take your time.. I have no other appointments today nor anywhere to be so.. just take your time.” Ava said so - _oh_ _so_ \- softly, all she wanted was to embrace Sara and listen to whatever storyshe was pushing down, something that the fire had triggered. She could see the fear still lingering in her eyes. 

Sara nodded. “Thank you” she mouthed. 

**//Sara’s office**

Sara’s office looked elegant. Ava smiled. _Elegant but quirky. So like Sara._

“Would you like some coffee, or tea Ms. Sharpe?”Amaya asked as Ava’s looked around the office.

“I.. actually I would love some coffee please” 

“I’ll be right back” 

“Uhh Ms Jiwe ?”

“Yes?”Amaya turned around

“Could you also bring some for Sara? I… I know she likes coffee and it.. may help her relax..she seems shaken” Ava stuttered a bit

Amaya smiled softly “Of course, that’s a great idea!” Ava smiled.

Ava walked around the office, looking at the bookshelf she couldn’t stop a chuckle. Most books were about the Military and .. crime? _Guess that’s counts as research for a security professional._

She could see some photos as well, what she thought would be her family, a younger Sara with her sister, father and mother. They looked happy. 

Most pictures were of Sara and maybe her friends, or her squad, judging by the size of the men around her.. one in what looked like a bar, a table full of beer, Sara in the middle of a bunch of bulky guys toasting and grinning.Another in a military _tent maybe?_ They were all sitting at a long table, dressed in their combat uniform. Mick’s in all of them, as well as Nate.

Then there was another one. Sara and a beautiful brunette, dressed casually at a bar, _maybe_ _to close and too happy to be just friends_. Ava frowned.

Sara had quite a few plants around the office. _Probably reminders of some jungle she fought._ Ava chucked and giggled at her own joke. 

A nice leather chair. _Comfy._

Then there were the pictures on the wall, behind Sara’s desk.

Sara in her captain uniform. Ava gasped _._ Stretching her hand, her fingers timidly reaching for Sara’s photograph.

“Suits her” Amaya said

Ava jumped.

“Yes.. it does” Ava said a bit embarrassed, she had been caught and she knew it, no way to hide how mesmerised she felt. 

“I brought some coffee and water.. for you and Sara.. she should be here in a minute” Amaya set the tray on the table, next to the small 2 seater couch.

“Thank you..” Ava replied gently “ Hum.. how come Sara left all this behind” Ava pointed at all the pictures from her Army times “ she looks so… happy”

“Yeah.. well.. that’s a story for her to tell you no me” Amaya answered kindly.

Ava nodded. “Yeah.. I guess so.. i’m sorry I asked, it’s not my place to pry.. it’s just.. Sara is..”

“puzzling” Amaya chuckled “But I am sure you’ll have the chance to know her better.. maybe once we sort this whole situation out”

Ava sighed and look down “Maybe” 

“Hey ” Sara greeted as she reached the door “I am ready” she added with a small smile. 

“Coffee! Thanks Amaya, that’s is so what I need right now!” Sara smiled as she moved towards the small table and start pouring some coffee, Amaya and Ava exchange a look. Ava blushed.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.. going to join the team and get all ready for you Sara” 

“Ok, thanks Amaya. Ava, do you want some coffee?” Sara asked looking towards Ava, squinting at her blush. _What did I miss?_

“Yes please”Ava moved towards Sara and sat on the couch. 

“There you go, not as good as yours but..” Sara smiled giving Ava her cup. 

Sara sat back on the couch, she took Ava in and sighed.

“ Ava, we need to talk about your Stalker” 

Ava looked down and nodded. She seemed somewhat uncomfortable, not the way she normally was when it came to this situation, she wasn’t stressed or scared, just worried?

Ava sighed “ Ok… but before that.. I need to know.. are you ok Sara? I saw how the fire affected you..it looked like.. it affected you deeper than it should?”

Sara smiled, how could she not when, despite everything happening and all the danger, Ava’s first priority was to ensure Sara was ok.

“..yeah.. it brought some bad memories” she breathed out. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ava asked softly, her left hand resting on Sara’s knee.

Sara raised her head, looking from Ava’s hand in her knee to Ava’s eyes. 

Sara searched for something, anything that would stop her from opening up. She couldn’t find it.

“You don’t have to.. if .. I mean “ Ava chuckled sadly “ We aren’t even friends of anything… I’m sorry.. I just thought you may.. need… I don’t know…to talk to someone.. but you have Amaya and your friends.. of course… I’m just ridiculous.. I’m sorry I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable..” Ava rambled for ages. 

Sara waited out. She needed that time to understand what was going on inside her own head.

“I’m sorry… I ramble too much.. I just, was worried. You obviously don’t have to talk about anything but whatever we need to about my situation” Ava added, visibly embarrassed. Ready to disappear in thin air if she could.

“That’s the thing” Sara chuckled, amazed by her own thoughts and feelings.

“What is?” Ava asked in a quiet voice, staring at her coffee, feeling too small to look at Sara.

“I do want to tell you.”

Sara stood up and went to her bookshelf. She grabbed the picture of her with the brunette. 

“This is Nyssa” Sara said quietly.

“She is beautiful” Ava smiled shyly. Her heart raced in what she knew was a lost battle. Sara had someone. Sara’s heart belong to this beautiful mysterious brunette.

“Yes.. She was” Sara said softly.

Ava’s breath caught in her throat. 

“I met Nyssa while on joint United Nations mission. She was commanding officer for another squad, different country, our squads worked together quite frequently. I can’t give you many details because these missions are partially confidential still, so I can only focus on the bits that are personal or became public.”

Ava nodded.Sara breathed out, this was obviously a painful topic for her. 

“Well… we got closer” Sara caressed the picture. “She was great, a real badass, funny, beautiful, we matched pretty quickly and things went really fast and deep for both of us, she was my first serious relation.. like really serious.. before that well.. I’ve never been one for taking things too seriously, all I cared was my career and having fun..she changed that”

Ava felt a deep sorrow in her heart.

“Nate and the guys used to make fun of me. Seemed she was the only one that managed to make me ..well..stop pining over you” Sara chuckled shaking her head at the memory

“What?” Ava asked confused

“Well… you.. well.. god.. things never get easy with you.. “ Sara breathed out

“All or nothing” Sara murmured before inhaling a breath of courage.

Ava was just confused looking at her. 

“You see.. I had this massive celebrity crush for you…like since ever.” 

Ava gasped “You did?”

“Yeah” Sara said widening her eyes “I sure did..” 

Sara snapped her head back towards Ava “But like not… in a _stalkerish_ way.. I was just in awe with you… I just thought you were the most beautiful woman walking the face of the earth.. but not like..I didn’t follow you around and I knew I would never meet you.. well, that’s untilI found Nate was related to you…then I started nagging him all the time to introduce us..cause I really wanted to meet you in person..” 

“For all of Nate’s flaws, he never succumb to the pressure, all he cared about was to protect you, he loves you too much he used to tell me.. and you definitely deserve better so.. Anyways..that’s that. Better you know it from me than from him or anyone else. I just hope that doesn’t freak you out..I mean.. I wouldn’t be the first or the last person who had a celebrity crush, specially on you”

“Fucking nate” was all Ava muttered

“With Nyssa I got a grip and found something real. Someone who belonged in my reality, and who understood it completely, we shared the same lifestyle, and we understood each other.. of course the fact that we belonged to different Armed forces was a problem..but not one we had to worry since we where on a long term pacification mission in that country.. and if nothing else, we.. she was strong enough for both of us. She was definitely the best of us.”

“I don’t think.. “ Ava was stopped by Sara as she shook her head and closed her eyes 

“She was. And that’s ok.” Sara whispered and squeezed Ava’s hand. A silent thank you for Ava’s attempt. 

“We had this mission together, my squad and her squad and 2 more. 46 soldiers in total. Things were going as planned, we were securing the industrial area, which had been attacked several times in the past, as to disrupt the city and all our efforts of rebuilding it. But lately things had been quiet.”

Sara stopped to refill her coffee. 

“Let me” Ava said gently, picking up the Coffee pot.

“I wish it was your coffee” Sara said sheepishly 

“Well… you know where to get it whenever you feel for it” Ava smiled back. 

“So..” Sara breathed in “This mission.” 

Silence.

“ My Squad, together with Nyssa’stook over the north quadrant, the 2 other squads the south. The industrial area wasn’t that big, still, big enough for us to have to use vehicles to reach each other.”

“That’s where I was, with Mick. Inside a vehicle, on my way back from the South quadrant where I met the commanding officer for the area. Business as usual, mission details we wanted to talk face to face as well as the usual end of the day meet up to ensure collaboration and alignment between leads.”

“We were just a few meters away from the main building where our troops set base. We had picked one of the main buildings to store our gear, beds, food.. basically the place where we could rest in between shifts as well as observe the whole site, supporting the patrols. “

Sara’s hands started shaking. 

“Hey.. you don’t need to go through this now” Ava whispered softly, taking both their coffee cups and setting them on the table.

“I do…I want to.. only Mick knows this.. and It’s not like we talk about it… I want to tell you.. I know it will make me feel better”

“Ok” 

“Out of nothing our car was thrown up in the air. I was … well on the wrong side of it and ended partially under it a lot of metal and rubble.. that’s where my scars come from mainly. Our building had been rigged and that’s where the blast came from. Mick tried to pull me from under it, but it would budge..” 

“Oh no..” Ava whispered

“It was an incendiary bomb. We could smell it. The fire. The burning. Somehow, someone had managed to leave it for us. Probably before we even set base there. Just waiting for us or the workers to be there.” 

Sara sobbed.

“Mick tried… I couldn’t .. I couldn’t move… my legs didn’t move, I was immobilised by all the debris and I couldn't… Mick tried.. I just watched.. some of my men, some on Nyssa’s getting out.. some burned, other still burning.. all screaming.. the fire licking their bodies as they tried escape the building.” 

“Mick still tried.. but.. it all got worse.. industrial site.. all the chemicals and combustible products.. it just went like a wildfire…he got caught as well as he tried to help them to a safe place.. that’s where his burns on arms and chest come from. We had 21 soldiers on the north quadrant .. 12 survived. All scarred for life. 9 died inside.. Mick’s brother Lenny, Judy, Matt, Oliver, Joe, Alex, Stein, Jax and… Nyssa. “

Sara’s head fell slowly, defeated. Ava shifted closer, letting her fall on her chest. 

They stood there for what seemed like ages. 

Ava wanted nothing else but to hug Sara, somehow protect her from her memories and pain, but she didn’t know if she should or could do it. She was so unsure of what Sara needed from her.

Her answer came in the form of Sara’s hands, eagerly fisting her shirt and pulling her closer. 

Ava felt itwas ok to hug her then. And so she did. With her heart full of love.


	13. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of some expected confessions about the Stalker.

**//Sara’s office**

“I’m sorry… I got your shirt all smudged and wet” Sara apologised

“It doesn’t matter” Ava whispered, searching for Sara’s eyes

“Hey” Ava said “ Are you ok?”

“Yeah.. I am.. thank you ..for.. listening”Sara wiped her tears 

“I don’t do this often” Sara said chuckling

“Talk?” 

“That and cry” She laughed quietly

“I don’t this often too” Ava replied back

“What? talk and cry? ”

“Oh no! that I do a lot.. I meant listen to a Captain” Ava smiled gently

Sara chuckled. “Yeah.. guess that is not a common occurrence on a celebrities life” 

“It’s not.. unfortunately” Ava replied

“Ava.. I… “ Sara sighed 

“Today, the fire..I think it was the stalker” Sara breathed out

“What?” Ava asked freezing almost at once.

“I saw someone staring at me, during your interview.. I followed them and.. I ended up in a room… locked inside.. then ..the fire started.. flammable liquid on the floor.. someone ignited it from the other side of one of the doors.. “

Ava was petrified “You.. today.. you..”

“I am ok.. you know I am ok.. Mick opened the door and I ask him to protect you..just in case… but I am.. I have this feeling Ava, almost certainty that it was the stalker… and if that is the case..”

“They know about you.. your story” Ava whispered terrified“you could have died..”

“Yes…”

“They.. they… left you there… ready to.. burn.. oh my god .. Sara.. you could have di.. “

Ava covered her own mouth with her left hand, she was afraid she would scream. Her eyes running wild all over the office.

“Ava.. it’s ok, you, me, we are safe” Sara tried to calm her down as she noticed how terrified Ava was.

Sara took Ava’s right hand “Hey.. it’s ok, look at me.. look at me” 

Ava snapped her eyes back to Sara. 

“It’s ok.. I promise"

Sara let Ava recover her breathing and relax a bit, but she wasn’t done yet and she knew it. And she so hated it.

“There’s more Ava.. more things that it’s time for you to know”

Ava looked at her in shock.. she didn’t want to know more of it, any of it… she shook her head in denial.

“I don’t.. want to know.. Sara please… I don’t.. I want it to be over.. I don’t want my life to be like this.. ”

Sara squeezed her hands harder “I know Ava, I know… but it’s not our choice anymore. All we can do is to end this by catching this person, running away or wishing it goes away won’t work.. it won’t and you know it.. it does not depend on what we want.”

Ava breathed in Sara’s words. 

She closed her eyes. 

She nodded after a while.

“I know. I’m sorry, I will be stronger” Ava said most quietly

“Hey. You are strong, this is not on you. We will fix it, but we can’t just ignore it…unfortunately doesn’t work like that”

“Ok..”Ava breathed in and out, deeply, almost therapeutically “What is this else you want me to know?” 

Sara closed her eyes for a few seconds. This was it. The moment where Ava would change. 

Sweet, caring beautiful Ava would have her life stained by this creep actions. She would never be the same, never be able to trust fully or feel safe. She would change. A bit of light taken away from her. And Sara hated it, with all her being. She hated it and hated that she would have to be the one telling her. 

Sara opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on Ava’s. Those beautiful blues, so calming and friendly.

“Your place.. had cameras.” 

Ava didn’t say anything. She kept her face serene, but her eyes, those blues couldn’t hide it. Tears fell.

Ava nodded so Sara would continue. She knew none of this was on Sara and all she wanted was to be as strong as possible so Sara didn’t feel guilty, because she wasn’t, or worried , because she didn’t deserve it. 

“They were monitoring you at your place. Low range wifi cameras, so probably using your wifi.”

“The parcel contained lingerie.. but no threat, just the message on the note you saw when we donut the parcel..” 

“Then yesterday.. the letter.. well.. you can read it afterwards when we get with the team..it’s a weird Love letter… it included a photo of you.. which I am not sure was taken from the cameras or.. closer to you..”

Ava breathed in. It was really hard to keep it in, but she wanted to be strong. 

Exhale. 

She knew there was something else. She searched Sara’s eyes. She saw the pain and anger. She saw fire. She saw sorrow and shame.

“Where?”

“What?” Sara asked

“Where were the cameras?” 

Sara closed her eyes once again. Ava prepared herself for the blow that was coming.

“Living Room, kitchen, your room and… your bathroom” 

Ava looked away.

She had never felt so exposed.

“I’m so sorry Ava” 

Ava stood up abruptly “Don’t. It’s not on you” 

Sara stood as well, she tried to reach for Ava, but Ava wouldn’t let her. She felt dirty.

“Has anyone on your team seen those images..or pictures or whatever?” Ava asked mortified

“No! No… we don’t have anything.. we just took the cameras, they streamed to an unknown location.. Zari is still trying to sort stuff out”

“Ok..” Ava rubbed her face. She started walking around, like a cornered animal.

“This is fucking nightmare” Ava sobbed “Fucking nightmare…”

“Ava..”

“We can’t have those images going out… they will ruin my career. The exposure. My sponsors and brands will cut everything down if i just… start popping up naked all over the place.. That’s the one thing I never allowed.. the one fucking thing. I’ve always kept it private, my intimacy. And now… I’ll be at the mercy of this sick motherfucker.. and all the others that come next.. ”

“Ava” Sara tried and reach out.

“Just.. don’t !” Ava said stressed out “ I need… I need to..I can’t, I won’t, lose it now.. I need to stay strong…I can’t just rely on people around me… that’s how I got into this fucking position of weakness… I’m not a badass like… but i’m not a child.. I just need to… “ Ava kept walking around aimlessly, rambling and gesturing all over the place,trying to find some way out in her own mind.

“I’m sorry I didn’ttell you sooner” Sara whispered regretfully

“No!” Ava snapped back, quickly getting to Sara and grabbing her arms “This is not on you. Nor on me. I just.. I need to think. This is too much Sara. This is not about a crazy fan anymore, this is about ruining everything I have ever done and all I am as a person, a private person Sara. All the things I had to leave behind so I could be here, the hard choices. This can ruin everything.” 

“I’m.. we.. we will do everything, anything, to protect you and all you have and are.” 

“I know. I believe that, I really do. But I need to think what happens if we fail, i’ll need Nora and Gideon on the loop. They need to prepare if ..or..or when this blows on my stupid face. I Can’t be caught short handed.” 

Sara nodded, a soft smile creeped on her face “You better strategist then I ever was.” 

Ava scoffed “Seriously doubt that.”

“Let’s go see if the team has any breakthrough”

**//Conference Room**

“Team, Ms Sharpe is up to date on this case. Please tell me what you’ve got.” 

“Still nothing from tech Sara.. this freak knows what they are doing. They use equipment that’s high-end but easy to buy anywhere” Zari said exasperated

“Flowers and lingerie also a dead end for same reasons” Charlie said

“What about getting in and out of building?” Ava asked

“That’s the first thing we checked Ms Sharpe… we have nothing, the cameras around Service lift where all deactivated.. and the floors don’t have cameras.. to protect the residents.. privacy” Zari added sarcastically

“Ray?” Sara asked

“No fingerprints or DNA from the letter or the notes, or parcel.. nothing.. all is squeaky clean” Ray said apologetically

Sara huffed “Fuck! this can’t be a ghost.. there has to be something.Come on guys we are better than this!” Sara shouted angrily

Everyone was surprised by Sara’s lost of temper, specially in front of a customer.

Ava, standing next to her, gently placed her hand on Sara’s lower back. That’s when she felt it- the roughness of her scars. Her hand didn’t flinch, it became softer and assured.

Sara signed absentmindedly, relaxing into the touch.

“Well, there’s a little thing we are working on.. the pictures Mick got from the paparazzi “Zari started.

“I found this strange figure looming on several shots that didn’t get published” Zari said as she projected one of the pictures on the wall.

“That’s the same person from the studio!” Sara shouted and pointed at the image “I am sure.”

Everyone looked at Sara, waiting for more.

“That’s the figure I saw.. same height and body definition… also that stupid baseball cap.. they were wearing it at the studio…do you have more pictures Zari?”

“Yep… let me show you” Zari started showing more pictures where the figure showed, always hiding on a corner, never being at the centre of attention. 

“God” Ava murmured.

Sara looked at Ava “You know them?” she rushed out

“I don’t think so, no.. but those pictures are.. from 6 months ago or more” Ava whispered terrified “I could have been.. they have been.. “

“Don’t think about that now Ava” Sara said softly but firmly “the could-have should-have will not help you now.” 

Ava nodded as she tried to get herself together. “You are right.”

“Ain’t I always” Sara smirked cheeky trying to soften the tension

“Most definitely not.” Ava deadpanned, even if unable to hide the mirth in her eyes, leaving Sara slack-jawed in surprised. 

“Looks like a guy” Mick said bringing attention back to the pictures

“Well… looks like it… but we can’t be sure… the pictures are not clear enough.. so we have to consider that it can be either.” Charlie added

“Sara?” Mick Asked

“I can’t be sure, I didn’t see their face.. and the clothes didn’t give anything away. The corridors were poorly lit and they were fast. ”

Mick hummed.

“They were fast that’s for sure, fit. I couldn’t catch to them and they knew the studio.. “

“Yeah, that’s not that difficult “Zari pointed out “The Studio website has all the studio maps, to help people get to the right place when they go for auditions or to attend a show” 

“So nothing solid” Sara concluded

“What should we expect from this..person..as a next step?” Ava asked

“Amaya?” Sara looked at Amaya 

“Ok, so we have been looking at the events and there is some kind of .. progression “ Amaya started explaining

“First, we didn’t find anything, as in email or mail, in your office… but that doesn’t mean much..maybe your staff just threw away the mail as it most probably looked like a fan letter or so..” Amaya explained

“Now, looking at the things you received at your place, westart seeing some sorts of progression on this imagined relationship with you.. imagine this was a normal relation with a normal person..” 

“I would say that them following you around, as we saw in those pictures would be the friendship phase.. accompanying you, protect you, be with you at all times.. as a good friend would.. you also, most probably, got some sort of fan mail at your office from this person trying and starting to connect to you”

“ Next step gets more intimate, you get a letter of appreciation from your work in your bed, the champagne and the huge amount of flowers, this is what you could consider a progression from a friendship to a love relationship, a sorts of courtship.. makes sense?” Amaya asked

Ava and Sara nodded although scrunching their noses.

“After, they took you for dinner, a first date.. the desert mentioning a first kiss, once again the relationship progresses with adding formality.. now you are kind of together, dating” 

Ava shivered.

“The parcel, with the lingerie is …well.. there is a clear reference to a first night with you” Amaya added quietly as to be as respectful as she could while explaining this.

“Their fashion awareness is very poor..” Ava joked even if shakily, looking at the picture with the lingerie she got in the parcel.

“Yeah, that is not the best colour" Sara said absentmindedly her face annoyed

“Which one is?” Charlie asked cheekily

“Tough choice… blue brings her eyes, red is just hot and the black.. god” Sara answered, her head somewhere else but that room

Gasps and one chuckle.

Sara looked around, eyes on her as she realised what she had just said. She didn’t dare to look at Ava, who was now flushing once the team started staring between her and Sara.

Charlie scoffed amused, Zari huffed annoyed.

“I accompanied on a Lingerie photoshoot.. “ Sara justified embarrassedly

“Anyhow…” Amaya continued “The letter you got afterwards enters the space of possession. They promise to love you, protect you and fight for your love, at this point they are sure you want the same.” 

“ Marriage” Charlie joked

Ava scoffed. “Rather die first.. i’ll be damned if I’ll let that ..creepy thing.. touch me”

“We won’t let it happen” Sara said in the most gravelly voice the team had ever heard. Frightening. Dangerous.

“They mentioned in their letter that there are people around you who want to tear your relationship..Your friends, Nora and Gideon, should not be it, since they have been your friends for long and would not now be seen as a threat… Sara on the other hand.. she is most certainly seen as a threat.. Sara prevents them getting closer to you and she is also competing for your attention.. a new player”

Sara shifted uncomfortably.Ava sighed and mumble something no one could understand.

“I thought the stalker would be a male because of the fire.Most commonly only male stalkers use this sort of violence, female tend to focus more on the mental states and when recurring to violence they opt for it to be more personal, more close quarters… but this is never completely by the book… stalkers are mentally unstable and anything goes.” Amaya concluded

“Whoever it was, they knew about Sara’s past” Mick added

“I would assume so” Amaya nodded “Somehow it feels like they knew it would affect Sara… these people are normally very thorough and nothing is at chance.. so I would expect them to know about your past Sara.”

Sara huffed “That’s classified information…how could they even?” 

Amaya shook her head “I don’t know… but they wouldn’t need to know the full story.. maybe they found out about the mission and that there was a fire.. and that could be enough to give them ideas, they wouldn’t need much more would they?”

“What’s next ?” Ava asked

“We can only expect a progression of violent acts” Amaya said sadly “Even if we took away any threats” Amaya said looking at Sara “ Even then, I would not expect it to de-escalate.. they are coming close and I expect them to want more and more.” 

Ava looked at Sara. Terrified.

“We will be with you at all times. You won’t ever be alone again, even when you are with your friends, we will be there as well. I’m sticking by your side..and Mick as well.” Sarareassured. 

Ava nodded “ Can you take me home now, please? “

“Of course. Mick, with me” 

Mick nodded.

“Ray I need the equipment to check for cameras and bugs again..just to be sure” 

“I’ll get it.. do you want me to join for the night as well ? ” Ray walked out of the room

Sara thought for a few seconds “Yeah, I do. At least for tonight I think it will help us all feel safer” 

Ray nodded.

**//Sara’s Car**

“ Thank you for listening.. and taking all in..it’s not easy” Sara said softly, looking at Ava.

“ Well.. it's not that I can escape it..or even have a choice “ Ava replied looking outside.

“ You didn’t have to hear my story” Sara added

“No.. but i’m glad I did.. it made me understand or at least know a bit more about you”

“ Not one of my best stories” Sara chuckled

“Yeah, well.. at least now I know you like strong badass women…makes it easier to understand why I never had a chance” Ava said, her voice strained, her body language restrained, still staring outside. 

Ava felt so frustrated.. that was the biggest thing on her chest now.

Sara sighed and whispered “ I.. I was the one who never had a chance. “

Ava didn’t hear it, or if she did she did not acknowledge it. 

What she did was to exhale tiredly and say “I don’t get how my freaking life turned out so wrong.”

“Hey.. this is just a phase.. we’ll.. you will get through it” 

“I don’t even understand how you always keep all that.. cool and collected..indifferent even”

“I..”

“Don’t mind me. I’m just ona thin thread here… I just want to go home. I’m done with this. All of it. I will check with Nora and Gideon tomorrow and I will take some time off somewhere … they may be able to clear my agenda for the upcoming weeks. If I disappear they will have no one to harass.”

Sara didn’t know Ava for more than just couple days, but she felt this decision was final. And that was not a good thing. She wanted nothing else but to stick close to Ava. 


	14. The threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava, Sara, Ray and Mick are ready to spend the night at Ava's. 
> 
> Things take a new turn. 
> 
> //

**//Ava’s Apartment**

“All clear”Ray said as he approached Ava and Sara, seating on the living room. “No cameras and no bugs” 

“Ok, that’s good. At least my new locks are working” Ava sighed

“Or they are planning something else” Ray added 

“Yeah…” Sara glared at Ray “But we will stay here with you so.. I want you to rest and tomorrow we rethink our strategy, yeah?” 

Ava shrugged “Yeah whatever… do you want to use the guest room or.. i don’t know.. how many chairs to stay outside? .. what do you need from me?”

“I think.. me and Ray can stay inside, in your living room, if you don’t mind, Mick will be outside.. he likes fresh air, he will be just walking around and staying in the car. Is that ok?”

“Sure. Whatever you need. You know where the guest room is if you decide to rest or use the bathroom.. feel free to grab whatever you want from the kitchen.. i’m gonna go now” Ava stood up and walked towards her room.

“Uh..just a question”Ray stuttered “Should we maybe setup some cameras of our own to control the corridors?” 

“No!” Ava shouted angrily “ I am fed up with cameras. NO MORE CAMERAS” 

Sara nodded. “That’s final Ray” she added looking at Ray.

“Ok” he said surprised and startled with Ava’s loss of control.

Ava turned towards her room. 

Her phone rang.

**//Outside Ava’s Office**

The police car lights made the whole place look like a movie. Unrealistic.The street was dimly lit and the night had cool down to a chill. 

“What happened?” Ava rushed towards Gideon and Nora

“We came to finish up the last details on the NovaMec contract after the dinner and .. well..”

Quentin walked towards the group.

“What happened dad?” Sara asked

“The place has been trashed… some threats made.” Quentin said

“Let me see it” Sara rushed

“Sara..” Quentin held her arm

“Chief Lance… me and my team are part of this investigation. We have an agreement when it comes to share evidence” Sara spoke harshly 

Quentin nodded and huffed “Officer Webb, please show Captain Lance the site” 

“Mick, with me” Sara looked over her shoulder, nodding towards Ray “Stay with Ava, if anything happens I will skin you alive.”

Ray gulped. “Yes m’am” he stuttered

“I’ll keep them company as well Captain Lance” Quentin added, to which Sara nodded.

“Is Sara still a Captain?” Nora asked confused “I thought she left that behind.”

“Not quite. According to the papers she is only on a kind of sabbatical..”Quentin chuckled

“Captain Lance is just not someone Ms. Darhk. The Army deemed worthy to keep her title in case she decides to come back, which they would much appreciate.. since she was, is, one of their best.” Quentin explained proudly

“Interesting” Nora whispered, sneakily looking at Ava, who tried her best to keep her face emotionless, but nothing inside of her was emotionless or even motionless, Ava burned.

**//Inside Ava’s Office**

The office had been totally trashed, papers all over the place, plants destroyed, dirt all over the floor and walls. Rage. 

A few officers where photographing the site and looking for evidence. Sara shook her head, she knew they would find none.

“Looks like our old barracks in Panama” Mick grunted

Sara chuckled “Sure does.”

“Officer Webb, what do you have so far? ” 

“M’am, we were called by Ms. Darhk and Mrs. Hunter about an hour ago, as far as we managed to check, nothing has been taken. The main office has been vandalised as you see.”

“Well, even though that is a crime, still does not justify the apparatus outside and the Chief on site, does it?” Sara said as she frowned at the officer.

“No M’am. But what we found on the conference room does. Please follow me.” The officer added.

**//Conference Room**

The walls were filled with pictures, Ava. Thousands of pictures neatly arranged on the walls.

“Jeee… this took time to do” Mick whispered

“The last employee left around 5pm, Mrs Hunter and Ms Darhk came back to office after a dinner they had with a client” The officer looked into his notes “ NovaMec- they own several brands of jewellery..a consortium of some sorts … that was about 11pm ” 

“Ok, so whomever did this had up to 6 hours” 

“That is correct Captain”

“Wall glue” Mick grunted “smells like it…would make the job faster… they would just have to stick the photos.” 

“That could be a messy job…but still it's not… this person is really skilled..There’s a certain focus to all activities that are Ava related, a certain craft, never sloppy. If it wasn’t so sick, it would be impressive. ” Sara reflected

Mick hummed in agreement.

“Also” Sara started as she walked around “There’s some sort of order to this pictures..see here.. Ava is younger…whilst on that end.. those are recent pictures” She said as she almost caressed Ava’s pictures. _Beautiful._

“That is also correct Captain..the problem may be what is on the table” the officer pointed at the table.

The table was full of pictures as well, but not of Ava. Some included her but she was not the main focus on those pictures.

Ava’s friends and co-workers were.

The table was full of the faces of the people related to Ava. All pictures had red targets marking their faces. On the table, words left behind, written in red. A message. A warning. A promise.

_“No one will tear us apart”_

“Boss” Mick called

Sara looked at him and followed is gaze. 

In the middle of all pictures, niftily arranged in the centre, a bigger one. 

Ava and Sara.

Sara frowned, she didn’t remember taking that picture, as she step closer she realised it was from the photoshoot with Ian.

They were looking into each others eyes, lost in some sort of intimacy. Inches apart. 

“Boss!” Mick called

“What?” Sara asked distractedly 

“Called 5 times Boss.. snap out of it.. this is a obvious threat.. we need to get out of here and ensure all these guys have protection” Mick pointed at the pictures on the table

“Yeah right! Let’s go see what my father as in mind” Sara shook her head “Thank you Officer Webb. Good job.”

“Just following orders M’am” the officer replied as Sara and Mick rushed outside.

Before exiting Mick and Sara heard the officers whispering “God, she is even scarier than the Chief”.

“That’s my Captain”Mick snorted and elbowed Sara.

“Dad’s getting soft” Sara chuckled.

**// Outside**

“Dad ” Sara called as she approached the group, Quentin turned from Nora , stopping mid sentence to look at Sara.

“What are you doing about it?” Sara asked as she pointed towards the building behind

“We are contacting everyone” Quentin said “I have almost everyone accounted for, I am sending officers to stay with everyone.”

“What’s going on?” Ava asked looking at Sara

“The stalker was here, he trashed the place andleft pictures on the conference room” Sara started

Ava’s eyes went wide, she was terrified “W- what.. What pictures Sara?” her heart beating so fast it hurt.

“No.. nothing like that!” Sara answered quickly, as she realised that Ava was thinking about the pictures the Stalker had of her at her home “It’s just pictures of the people related to you… friends and co-workers.”

“And Sara” Mick added

Sara glared at him. 

“What does it mean Sara ?” Ava asked nervously

“They left a message saying no one would tear you apart” Sara explained “So we think it may be a threat to.. everyone around you” Sara said at great cost. 

“What?” Ava asked breathlessly

“Listen Ava… I don’t think everyone is in danger.. not everyone represents a threat to them.. as we spoke before” Sara tried to keep her voice firm and gentle

“We are checking everyone in those pictures Ms. Sharpe” Quentin added “Everyone is, as we speak, being contacted and protected and I am “ 

“What, Boss? Mick asked as he saw Sara in deep thought

“I’m just thinking that.. the photo wasn’t ..” Sara started explaining

“Chief !” An officer shouted interrupting Quentin, who quickly walked towards the officer who was at the radio with the police central. 

“Shit!” they heard Quentin shout after talking over the radio. 


	15. Casualties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stalker takes things a step further.

// **At the Hospital**

Mick and Ray sat with Nora and Gideon, explaining the things they were not aware of yet -the cameras, letters, pictures and the fire. 

“I am so sorry.. and so upset we get to meet under these circumstances Mr. Lance” Ava apologised with Quentin

Quentin looked sideways towards Sara, who suddenly started blushing.

“Regardless, it’s apleasure to meet you Miss Sharpe.” Quentin smiled courteously extending his hand.

“I see the charm runs in the family, please call me Ava” Ava smiled back taking Quentin’s hand.

Quentin chuckled, a knowing glare towards Sara, who just widened her eyes and shook her head trying to deny whatever those two were talking about.

“Dad, can we go see them?”

“Sara, I haven’t even officially talked to them.. “

“Please dad,we will just go check on them.. Ava wants to make sure they are ok, anything relevant and we will report back.” 

Quentin huffed “Ok, but make it quick… the nurse is in a bad mood today.. she just kicked me out before I could ask anything.”

Sara snorted “That’s cause you lack manners dad”.

Quentin snorted “I don’t know how I put up with you.”

Sara grinned“We know why.. I’m your favourite that’s why.”

“Go on… move!” Quentin chuckled smiling and pushing Sara away towards the corridor.

As Ava and Sara start walking towards the room, Ava whispered “Not even your father is immune to you.. god.. you should be forbidden on earth, Sara Lance”

“Shut up Sharpe.” Sara replied hiding a smile. 

Ava looked cheekily at her and was about to say something when Sara raised her index.

“Don’t you even dare!”

“But”

“Shush”

“I”

“Zip it, Ava Sharpe”

Sara opened the door to the recovery room.

Ava gasped as she took his poor state. All bandages and bruises. 

“Ian!” She gasped “I am so so so sorry Ian.. God I can’t believe you got involved in this..” 

“I am ok Ava… I have just a few bruises.. nothing time won’t heal… I would do it again if that would keep you safe my muse” Ian said softly as Pete caressed his hand 

Ava breathed shakily.

Sara gently rested her hand on Ava’s lower back. Ava sighed, feeling the warmth from Sara’s touch.

“Ian, did they say anything? did you see if it was a man or a woman?” Sara asked 

“I ..couldn't tell… I was at the studio sorting the pictures.. someone just attacked me.. I can’t remember much… I just felt kicks and punches… something wild ..uncoordinated.. enraged..I “

Pete sobbed. 

“I am fine Pete.” Ian said softly as he squeezed Pete’s hand.

“Pete had just stepped out… I was alone… I can’t remember much more… only.. the cry.. there was a deep scary cry.. a wailing… deep and dark…God, it made me shiver to my bones.. was so.. inhuman..I think it happened after they saw your pictures together… that’s what I was working on… I wanted to surprise you my muses… you looked so beautiful together… I was printing a large one so I could frame it and give it to you… which I will.. I hope my studio is intact.. good thing the client got the lingerie shots already..else would have to delay it ..iI hate delaying work.” Ian pouted

“Don’t worry about that now Ian” Pete chided, adding softly “We will fix everything together”

“My dad said that apparently nothing was destroyed… they may have taken stuff though ..that we won’t know until you check.. I think it’s very likely that they took Ava’s unpublished pictures .. since.. well.. she is their focus..”

“That’s ok… my work is saved on the cloud, I’ve always been thorough with backups.. I had enough bad experiences to do otherwise !” 

“We had a break-in at Ava’s office, this was surely after they attacked you, I saw a picture of us from the photoshoot that only you could have since they were not published yet… how long was it between you.. your encounter with the stalker and Pete finding you?” Sara asked

“I really don’t know… I think I was unconscious for a while.. I know the person came as soon as Pete left, that’s why I didn’t find strange the noises of someone in the office… I thought Pete must have forgotten something… he normally does.” Ian said smiling “How long were you out Pete?”

“A couple hours… between leaving you and coming back.. I had quite a few errands” Pete added sadly “You could have died..”

“Oh please Pete! Who do you take me for?… I would never! I am going to die old by your side, making your life hell and asking for more tea and toast!” Ian joked

“You better!” Pete looked at Ian lovingly.

“Oh! Pete, where are my jeans? the pair I was wearing before they put me in this awful outmoded..thing ?” Ian said unimpressed

Pete scoffed “They are there, folded .. they need a wash, they have your blood”

“Get them, I need something I got on the back pocket”

“Here, I printed it small, I wanted to show it to Pete and have one for us at home..” Ian smiled widely, handing the picture to Ava “ My muses ” 

Ava took it. It was of her and Sara, facing each other, staring lovingly into each others eyes. 

Ava heard Sara deep breath behind her, as she peek over her shoulder.

“It’s beautiful” Ava whispered breathlessly.

“It is.” Sara whispered back, smiling.

It looked more beautiful in Ava’s hands than it did before among the threats on the conference room table. It looked perfect. Unstained. Theirs only.

//

The nurse came in and kicked everyone out.

Pete managed to stay and spend the night with Ian since they were a couple. Ava and Sara had to leave, and no more visits were allowed that night. 

Quentin assigned an officer at Ian’s door, not that anyone thought it was necessary… the stalker had all the time in the world to kill Ian if he wanted to. If they didn’t, then, it was most improbable they would come back and expose themselves for it now.

Sara seemed to be their only real threat when it came to possess Ava. Sara was not only keeping Ava away from them but, having seen that pictures, the Stalker now would most probably be sure that Sara was also trying to steal Ava’s heart from them.

Ava and Sara walked down the corridor. In the waiting room, Amaya, Charlie, Quentin and Mick waited. Ray was driving Nora and Gideon back to their homes.

“How are they doing?” Amaya asked once Ava and Sara joined.

“They are ok, Ian has some broken ribs and several bruises, but he will be fine, he just needs to rest. Pete is with him, a bit emotional obviously, but they are both ok.”

“Boss, want me to stay and guard the room?”

“That won’t necessary Mick… I assigned an officer” Quentin added.

“Thank you Mick” Ava said gently, Mick nodded “Anytime, Ms Sharpe.” 

“Praise the Gods!… finally someone got to bring Mick’s civil side out!” Charlie snorted

Mick grunted annoyed “I’m going outside.. check the perimeter.” 

“What’s that?” Amaya asked curiously, looking at Ava’s hands

“Oh.. It’s a picture Ian had from our last photoshoot.” 

“Can I see it?” Amaya asked

Ava looked at Sara who just shrugged “It’s your picture, so it’s your call, Ava” 

“Of course” Ava nodded, sadden by what she interpret as more indifference from Sara. 

She handed the picture to Amaya and walked towards the exit. A sad smile playing on her lips.

Sara was surprised by this sudden change in Ava, she looked ok and in a second she seemed just so sad, vulnerable..defeated almost.

“Ava..where are you going?” Sara called

“Home” Ava answered not turning around.

“What?Wait Ava, we need to think about next steps.. I’m not sure your place is safe tonight if they are so aggressive..” Sara blurted 

Ava stopped, they could see her inhaling deeply, exhaling deeper. It sounded heavy and painful. Sara felt so confused.

“I’ll check Nora or Gideon… maybe I can stay with them.. or some hotel.”

“No! they won’t be safe.. And you are not staying at an hotel where loads of staff can access your room.” Sara snapped 

Ava shoulders dropped.

“Ava.. look..You can stay with me..us, me and dad… that’s the safest option.” 

“You will be most welcome at our place Ava” Quentin added

“No… I can’t put you in more danger.. definitely not your family.” Ava said firmly

“Ava..”

“No! Don’t Ava me. I Won’t.” Ava was adamant

“Ava!” Nate called as he walked briskly towards her. 

“Nate!” Ava shouted walking to him and hugging him “you are here..Nate!”

“I am here my little Ava.. I’m here, I’m with you… so sorry it took me so long.. ” Nate said hugging Ava gently but firmly.

“I… I can’t go home.. everyone is in danger because of me, Nate” Ava sobbed on Nate’s shoulder.

“You’ll stay with me, I got you Ava, I got you.“ Nate said softly

Nate looked over towards Sara, that’s when he saw Amaya. His heart did a triple jump and his cheeks got red before he could mouth a “Hey Amaya” 

Amaya, against everyone’s expectations, blushed and smiled pleased with seeing Nate. 

“Hi Nate, nice to see you” Amaya said, to what Nate smiled and nodded.

“Wow, he looks better than what I remember”Amaya whispered to Charlie

“Yeah..agree.. the uniform also helps”Charlie replied

Amaya hummed “It does”

“As Sara been treating you well?” Nate asked taking Ava in as they step from their embrace.

Sara huffed annoyed. 

“Yes, they have all been nothing but professional” Ava answered.

“Ava will stay with me guys, I have a good security system around my house and I got some extra boys with me… some are in need of extra urban training” Nate smirked

“Ok..if that’s what Ava wants” Sara said somewhat disappointed. 

“Ava, before you came into the waiting room, we were checking your agenda, and you have a Gala in a couple days.. you need to cancel.” Amaya mentioned

“I most certainly will not! it’s an homage to Joni Mitchel, whom I portrayed in the movie. I am the most expected guest in that gala, second to Joni only! I am expected and will go!”

“No no no … I’m not letting you go on this.” Sara said shaking her head

“You… you what? you can’t tell me what I can or can not do.. I am not ruining months of planning and thehard work from the hundreds involved in it, because of this.” Ava gestured around “Even if that’s the last thing I do, I will not cancel or not show up. And that is that Ms Lance.”

Sara huffed “You can’t be serious! You ..”

They continued arguing, the rest of the people just watching, unable to stop them or help in any way. 

“Ohh… They look like a cute couple fighting…full on sexual tension right there” Charlie whispered.

Quentin hummed. 

“Sorry Mr. Lance..I didn’t mean..” Charlie stammered

“I agree with you Ms Jiwe” Quentin smiled “I am enjoying to see someone fearlessly going toe-to-toe with my dear Captain Sara Lance” 

“ You can’t go, it’s too dangerous! .. definitely not alone.. I will tie you up if I need to” Sara glared

Ava chuckled “In your wildest dreams Lance!” Ava kept her glare. Unflinching.

That caught Sara off guard “I.. I.. that’s not what..” she stammered getting a vibrant blushing. 

“You… Ava please.. you can’t go alone it’s too dangerous” Sara pleaded quietly.

Ava sighed. 

“Ok” 

“Really? you will cancel?” Sara asked taken aback

“Of course not, don’t be silly.” Ava deadpanned

“I am definitely going. It is settled, you and your team will join us as you deem necessary. ” Ava added “Nora will make sure you get the invites. ” 

“Let’s go Nate. I have no more business here.” Ava blanked as she walked out.

// 

“ Oh -My - Lord” Charlie gasped

“What”? Sara asked still flustered as she watched Ava walking away and Nate running after to catch her.

Charlie just reached for the picture Amaya was still holding, turning it for everyone to see.

“Fuck Sara… you both look so in ”

“Give me that!” Sara snapped the picture our of her hand “That’s mine now.”


	16. Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In between.

Three days.

Sara sighed. Another jab on the boxing bag.

“What’s getting into you?” Amaya asked

“What?” Sara asked confused

“You Lance have been weird and restless.. what’s going on?”

Sara sighed, arms falling to her side. “I am worried about Ava”

“Worried hum?” Amaya asked arching her eyebrow.

“Yeah..”

“Did she say anything?” Amaya asked

“Well.. I have been checking on her” Sara stopped “ I mean as in messaging her to ensure all is ok.. but well, she is not much of a talker.. most info I get is from Nora or Pain-in-my-ass-Nate”

“Why don’t you call her or even go to Nate’s?” 

“Well” Sara glared “ If she doesn’t even want to answer my messages I am pretty sure hearing or seeing me is even lower on her list”

Amaya chuckled. 

“What?”

“Come on Sara.. she is so into you. And you obviously, well.. adding to that life-long crush, have more feelings for her now” 

“Whatever Amaya… nothing’s gonna happen.” 

“Why not?”

“Why not… why not… well.. because you people nagging my ass to not repeat the ‘incident’ and maybe because there’s a stalker and she is probably just confused.”

“Confused?” Amaya raised her eyebrows “Confused with what?”

“With me.. come on.. she is like this super hot galactic star, why the fuck would she want to have anything real with Miss-fuck-it-all Lance?” 

“Wow .. talk about selling yourself short” Amaya deadpanned

“Look, Sara. You are not perfect, no one is, including her. The fact that she is famous means nothing.. I mean.. just means that she’ll never have privacy or anonymity.. but being famous doesn’t make her special as a person.. it just makes her..famous. It means her face is more recognisable than yours..nothing else” Amaya explained

Sara chuckled “Amaya.. you are sooo weird”

“It’s true, think about it. Just because she is an actress doesn’t mean her job is more important than ours.. it’s just different, and it has a different media impact. Nothing more.”

“I mean, if she thinks she is better than you or I, then she is an very stupid woman” Amaya concluded

“She doesn't… I am sure she doesn't.. and I have seen first hand how she respects others.. even this Gala thing, one of her main worries is to not endanger other’s careers by cancelling it and throw away all their hard work.” 

“See.. your argument is flawed then”

“It’s not”

“It is… you were saying she wouldn’t want you for your flaws, that means you believe she is not that good of a person”

“No.. I didn’t..”

“Yes, thats what you are saying. Think about it. You’re just assuming she is not capable of liking someone who is not ‘perfect’ , which we already discuss, doesn’t exist“

“Argh… stop that - Dr. Seuss meets Oprah for a lunch at Dr. Freud to talk about Buddha - shit on me Amaya!” 

Amaya laughed. “Nope, you have to hear it. You just do this all the time.You take the easy way out by punishing yourself, rather than think from other angles and.. well go for it.”

“It’s definitely not the easy way out” Sara murmured

“No it’s not. But I’m not gonna cuddle you now. That wouldn’t do any good would it?”

“When do I ever get a cuddle from you or any of my friends?” Sara glared

“Ava can cuddle you, not us” Amaya smirked

“Sure…” 

“Look, it’s up to you. But if you don’t try you’ll never know.. if you try, even if it doesn’t go the way you expect, well at least you gave it a shot. ” 

Sara fixed her gaze on the floor. 

“I’ll be with the team if you need us. We have the invites for the Gala, and we are sorting out the clothes.”

“Getting pretty for Nate the slobber, Miss Jiwe ?”

“Wouldn't you want to know, Captain Lance” Amaya winked 

Sara snorted “Not really, no. I have enough nightmares already.”

“Oh.. You should check on Ava, we haven’t heard from her or Nora today” Amaya shouted as she left the gym.

Sara had lost all appetite to punch the bag.After a shower, Sara just sat on her office chair, brooding as her eyes and fingers played with the picture of her and Ava.

_Fucking Amaya and her insights._

//

Three days.

Ava sighed. Another magazine thrown across the couch.

“What’s getting into you?” Nora asked

“What?” Ava asked confused

“You Sharpe have been weird and restless.. what’s going on?”

“You mean besides a stalker trying to kill my friends and do.. god knows what with me?” Ava deadpanned as she stood up

“Yes, besides that” Nora arched her brow. 

Ava sat back down again. Her body deflating “I.. I..”

“You miss her?” Nora asked bluntly

Ava hid her face with her hands “Yes. God.” 

“Well, she has been texting you and you barely answer.. also, why don’t you just invite her for..I don’t know a coffee here? It’s not that weird since you both.. wel, at the bare minimum you do work together” 

“I can’t Nora” Ava exasperated “I need to keep distance, It’s already difficult as it is” 

“What is?”

“What is… you know damn well what is. Being around her and not have a freaking chance to be with her..that’s what the fuck it is!” 

“Why you so sure of that? Who wouldn’t want a chance with YOU!” 

“With me… well.. she doesn’t apparently.” 

“Did she tell you that? ”

“Tell me what?” 

“Oh my lord Ava! Are you freaking kidding me? ”

Ava looked confused, to which Nora rolled her eyes.

“Ava Sharpe… has Sara told you that she does not want to be around you or have anything to do with you besides this ..stalker thing business?”

“Well.. not word for word but..”

Nora face-palmed. “ Good Lord, give me patience- not strength! - cause I may just kill my best friend.” Nora glared at Ava.

“What Nora? I mean.. I have been flirting and drooling like crazy all over her and she is but uninterested.. I have made a fool of myself that’s what I did..and I can’t even avoid it. I just can’t be around her… it short-circuits me.” 

“Ava..” Nora started, trying to be calm “Ava.. dear. She has been texting me like crazy because you don’t give her more than one word per text.”

“Well.. it’s part of her job. I’ll just ensure I’ll send her an extensive report next time.”

“Don’t be an idiot Ava. We all see how she looks at you, and it’s definitely not just ‘professionally’. You can be such an idiot sometimes, Ava.”

“Well..thank you Nora, I love you too” Ava stood up again, but Nora caught her arm.

“What would you do, if you were her and she was you?” Nora asked

“What?” Ava asked confused

“Imagine she was the hot celebrity with a freaking stalker and you were trying to protect her, what would you do?”

“I .. I would..”

“Exactly.” Nora deadpanned

“What you mean ‘exactly’ ? I didn’t even finish my thoughts, let alone voice them!” 

“Well, you are an idiot sometimes but you are not stupid. You are actually one of the smartest people I know. ”

“You.. are not helping Nora”

Nora huffed. 

“She had a crush on you for years Ava!”

“You know about that?” Ava asked surprised

“Does your cousin Nate ever keep his trap shut?” Nora frowned questioningly

“Yeah, not.” Ava answered scrunching her nose.

“So, crush for years. Then she meets you. You go full on the poor woman, who gets deeper into this stalker mess.”

“Yeah.. not to mention the team pressuring on the no-sleeping-with-customer policy” Ava whispered

“What?” Nora asked

“Nothing” Ava answer, her mouth a thin line.

“So, all that and you get to be in more danger at every step of the way. How do you think she feels? Of course she wants to focus on protecting you so no harm is done and probably she is also afraid that you are only approaching her because you are scared and you see her as a lifeline.. a saviour” 

“You think?” 

“Duhhh… what would you think if you were her?” 

“Oh..well.. I may.. argh! I don’t know… I can’t think when it comes to anything remotely related to one Sara Lance” 

Nora snorted “You are such a sap” 

Ava glared. 

“Please Ava, only you to think that your trademark glare would still work on me!”

“You know I am not a sap”

“Yeah” Nora said softly “I know this is different.. so one more reason for you to not give up you idiot.” 

“Well… may I recall someone with an eye on a certain Mr. Palmer, has that someone done anything for it as well?” Ava asked sarcastically 

“Please Ava” Nora gestured dismissing her

“What? you are going to deny it?”

“What? Of course not… where do you think Mr. Palmer spent the night when he took me home from the hospital?” Nora smirked

Ava;s jaw dropped “You.. ?”

“Hum hum” Nora said nonchalantly 

“You saucy little minx… distracting my bodyguard!”

“Oh yes, we did do a lot of ‘distracting’ ” 

“Disgusting” Ava rolled her eyes

“While you are at the station, baby Ava,I am taking the Palmer train” 

Ava swat Nora’s arm “Stop it! I’ll never look at the man the same way.. although, I admit I am impressed he didn’t run away from you and your death stares.”

“I have all kind of stares for him, none of them are of death”

“Ugh… please spare me” Ava pleaded jokingly, both laughing at it.

Ava’s phone rang with a message. 

Ava looked at it and back towards Nora.

“It’s her” Ava whispered.

Ava didn’t reply the message.

She rang Sara instead.

“Hi..” Sara replied surprised

“Hey.. hum.. you told me I should call rather than text so.. here I am”

“Yeah, that’s great I am happy you did. Hum.. so.. everything ok?” Sara added quickly

“Everything is perfect, I’m here with Nora just reviewing last details for the gala..”

“Ava… are you sure this is a good idea.. I still think we should postpone or something.. you’ll be so exposed”

“I am definitely going and I need some changes to your team’s presence” Ava said, winking at Nora, who just frowned questioningly. 

“What changes?” Saraasked worried 

“Yes some small changes, nothing you can’t handle. We want Mr. Palmer to escort Ms Darhk at all times.. as her plus one.”

Nora eyes widen and she mouthed a “YESSSS”causing a wide grin on Ava’s.

“Ok, thats should be fine and I am sure Ray will be delighted” Sara smirked .

“Great, also I want you Captain Lance, to be my plus one"

“I..what?” Sara blurted 

“Yes Captain, see it as the date I can not ask for, nor you can say yes to. So this is just.. your job as my bodyguard.” 

Good thing this was not a video call, cause Sara’a face was a weird mixture of dazzlement and surprise. 

“I..I.. “ Sara stammered

“I need to go Ms. Lance, I have other things to do, I need to look good formy.. hypothetical date night” Ava smirked before ending the call.

“Ava Sharpe.. you are going to kill that woman before you can kiss her” Nora snorted

Ava bit her lip. “I blame her”


	17. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gala,
> 
> Here’s the 1st song (although this is not original https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aieYAlKWnoM ) and the 2nd (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hc-B8epBpaM)
> 
> Also - LOOK: I know nothing about Joni Mitchel! This, all of this in this Chapter, just.. happened in our lives!  
> I take no responsibility as always ! ;D
> 
> I hope you appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: sorry not getting back to you immediately regarding your comments!   
> Also next chapter may come a bit later. Let's see what happens!

// **Nate's house**

“Oh Wow Sara, not bad for an army rat” Nate saidlooking Sara up and down as opened the door.

“Thanks Nate. Is Ava ready?” Sara ignored him, she had not been very pleased with the fact that not only he kept mentioning the crush every time he could but he also took Ava right from under her wing. 

“No idea! She is upstairs with Nora and Gideon.. I dare not to even ask” Nate said, but as he finished the sentence, both Nora and Gideon were walking down stairs.

Once Nora saw Sara she arched her brow, a teasing smile came across her lips and she elbowed Gideon. 

Gideon, following Nora’s gaze whispered “Poor Ava”.

Nora chuckled and shouted “Ava, your damnation is here!”

“Nora!” Ava shouted back “Please be nice to Sara!”

“Who said it’s Sara I am talking about?” Nora mocked

Ava chose to ignore the jibe “I’ll be right down!” 

“You look amazing” Gideon told Sara 

“Thanks Gideon, you too… and you as well Nora… you both look beautiful” 

“Well, we are beautiful “ Nora said winking.

“What’s the plan?” Gideon asked

“We’ll be sitting together, I won’t leave Ava’s side ever and you should stay close as well, Ray will be sitting with us. Amaya, Zari and Charlie will be seating close by. Nate managed to get Mick and 4 more guys from his team to be in as part of the security staff, mainly they will be guarding the doors. Mick specifically will be controlling the backstage.After the performances, Nate, Amaya, Zari, Ray and Charlie will be with us among the other invitees, wondering around, mixing and observing, hunting for any odd behaviour, but always close to me and Ava, since we are the targets.” 

“Sounds good” Nora said. 

“After the gala, we agreed to take Ava to her place. We will be there with her, and Nate will get his boys also checking the block throughout the night. ”

“Is Ava’s place clean? I mean with those cameras things and stuff” Gideon asked

“Yeah, we think so, we did another swipe, a thorough one yesterday… we found nothing else. Should be safe and we’ll be there, along with an officer at the door… my dadassignedsomeone.. due to the incident with Peter and Ian he could actually now make the call, they should be there tonight.” 

“Ok” Gideon replied “She is on edge, she needs to get back to her place and settle..”

“Let us go ladies?” Nate asked

“Aren’t we waiting for Ava?” Nora said

“Ava is with Sara and Mick on the second car. ”

“Ava! We are leaving come on… they can’ start the show until you arrive! Don’t make everyone wait for you.. ” Nora shoutedteasingly

“Coming! Coming!” 

_Incoming you mean -_ Sara thought - _Get ready Lance._

Nora, Gideon and Nate start leaving, waving Sara goodbye.

“Good luck” Nora mouthed and winked. 

When they left Sara turned towards the stairs Ava should soon be coming from.

Ava was standing there already, in the middle of the staircase, awestruck, looking at Sara.

“Wow.. you look.. beautiful ” Ava managed in arushed breath “Red suits you.” 

Sara had chosen a long red dress, her makeup just enough to make her eyes pop even more. Her neck exposed, waiting for Ava’s lips.

“Thank you.. I.. well..I wasn’t sure on what to wear.. Amaya helped me.. uh.. My last Gala, well.. I wore my uniform” Sara stuttered

Ava hand went to the rail. It would be most unfortunate if she just fell down the stairs.

“Uh… your .. uniform.. well.. that would have been… yeah..”

Ava walked down the remaining stairs. 

“You ready?” Ava asked

“I am.. you?”

“Ready as i’ll ever be.. hope I don’t freeze on stage”

“You getting a new prize?” Sara asked alarmed

“Hum.. not quite.”

“Ava, I didn’t know you were going to leave the seating area… the plan is to keep you by my side all the time”

“Well.. don’t worry, I’ll be alone on stage.. you would notice if anyone comes for me… of course you are most welcome to join me on stage” Ava smirked

“Uh .. no uh .. uh… yeah no..” 

Ava smiled “I thought so” 

“This is not right Ava.”

“I know how you feel Sara, and I am really thankful for you caring so much… but, I can’t stop my life because of this. Not in these terms. This gala is really important, Joni Mitchell hasn’t been in any public event for 15 years now… and she is coming to this one… I need to be there, at my best. Specially because with this movie, we became close friends and she will be there with me! ” Ava said excited with the night ahead of them

“Ok.. I’ll see how we can double up our attention and ensure you are safe when you’re alone on stage.” Sara said still not pleased with this extra activity. 

“I’m not worried.” Ava smiled “I know you’ll jump in and save me if I need to be saved” she winked “Come on, let us go.. Everyone is, literally, waiting for us!”

**// On the way to the Gala**

“Ava”

“Yeah?” 

“You look beautiful”

“Thank you” Ava smiled shyly “I would have gone for a dress, but.. a jumpsuit, I found, is the ideal attire for a night at a Gala when you have to perform on stage. Allows me to move more comfortably” 

Sara hummed.

“You look beautiful, blue suits you.” Sara smiled

“You look stunning too Miss Lance.” Ava smirked “Red makes you hot like an ember, I couldbe the blue cold water to quell it” Ava gestured in between them

“Well” Sara widened her eyes “I think we got the colours wrong then.. cause Ava Sharpe, you are definitely fiery.”

Ava laughed. 

“And so that you know, that was soooo cheesy” Sara retorted, blushing. “I don’t deserve this.”

“It was and I blame you for it!”

“Me? the nerve Sharpe” 

“Well, i’ve play all my cards already.. you took none.. So now you deal with whatever blurts out of my head Sara Lance” 

“God.. this is gonna be a long night isn't it?” 

“I hope so” Ava said still laughing,Sara joined her.

And the car was filed with warmth. The fear and worry forgotten.

// **Gala’s Main entrance**

“Here we are, ready?” Ava asked as the car stopped at the main door, the red carpet ready and full of people waiting. The night brighten by the uninterrupted flashes.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Sara breathed in.

“Just ignore everyone. Focus on me..us. Forget the rest.” 

Sara chuckled. _Because focusing on you will surely lower down my stress levels._ Sara thought sarcastically.

“What’s so funny?” Ava asked

“Nothing… let’s do this!”

The car door was opened, Ava, elegantly, steppedout, extending her hand for Sara to take. 

As they walked side by side towards the door, to Sara’s surprise, Ava did not let go of her hand. _Well, this will surely cause a roar on the press._ Sara thought.

“Ava! Ava! Ms Sharpe! ” Several photographers and fans shouted

“Would you mind us turning and give them a chance for some pics?” Ava asked softly

“No, as long as you don’t mind the consequences of.. us” Sara joked as she squeezed their linked hands.

“Nothing I can’t handle” Ava winked

They turned, and smiled. Ava leaning closer towards Sara, interlacing their fingers. 

“Should we give them a kiss?” Ava whispered

“Behave Sharpe”Sara chided

“Oh God, I’m sorry.. I swear I try..” Ava whined 

Sara laughed “You are so cheeky” Sara swat her lightly in the arm

“Is that a yes?” Ava half smirked

Sara stares at her. 

“You know what. Yes. I’m all for it. Let’s do it” 

Ava widened her eyes and stammered “You..are? Really?” 

“OH boy.. I so am!” Sara caressed Ava’s arm with her free hand “Though.. a warning that I’m almost absolutely sure I won’t be able to stop so.. I hope you, and Nora and Gideon, are ok with you being on front pages tomorrow, half naked, on” Sara tilted her head towards the remaining entrance stairs“those last steps..”

Sara’s eyes where fiery as they landed back on Ava’s.

Ava’s breath hitched “Fuck..”

“Hum hum doing that exactly” Sara whispered nonchalantly, although her heart was almost beating out her chest. “Shall we then, Ava Sharpe?” Sara purred 

Ava froze. She was definitely thinking about it. 

Sara arched her brow. “So?” 

For a second there, Sara was sure Ava was gonna go for it. _Fuck._

“Ava!” Nora called from the door “Everyone’s waiting!” 

“Hum.. saved by Nora” Sara deadpanned, hiding her panic she pulled a flustered Avatowards the door. 

Sara couldn’t stop a chuckled as she noticed Ava eyeing the stairs Sara mentioned, looking at them almost longingly.

“The offer is off the table Sharpe.. move along.”

“But..”

Sara just chuckled and pulled her inside.

_God, I think I was saved by Nora not her._

Ava whimpered all the way in.

//

The space was gorgeous. A huge Theatre, the red velvety seats made the whole place so bohemian and delightful. The scent of ornate wood running through the balconies. A place of magic and entertainment. The lights carefully placed to dim the audience and centre all attention on the wide stage, now covered by long black curtains. 

In between the VIP stalls and the stage, the orchestra pit. The musicians already settling for what would be a beautiful night.

Ava was at the front row, not only she was one of the main guests, she needed quick access to the stage once she was called out. Sara sat next to her, still bedazzle by the whole place, her eyes running all over trying to memorise each detail and live the experience to it’s fullest. 

Her smile was wide and beautiful. _Breathtaking_. 

“You enjoying the place?” Ava whispered.

“Yes..so much.” Sara whispered back “It is something” 

Ava chuckled “I’m glad it is worth it” 

To Ava’s right Nora sat with Ray, both engaged in some loving conversation if one would guess from Ray’s shining eyes. To Sara’s left Gideon and Rip, both talking about the musicians on the pit and how neatly they sat in there, attentive to their maestro last words before the show started.

Behind them, Charlie and Zari together with Amaya and Nate. The whole team had come. Mick lurking backstage, moving stealthily on the shadows, enjoying being the predator rather than the prey.

//

The lights dimmed to darkness. 

The curtains opened and on the back, some highlights of Ava’s movie start playing. 

the silence was almost unbearable, Ava’s being the only voice reasoning in that wide theatre, throughout the speakers. Her beautiful raspy voice overwhelming Sara’s senses.

It ended with a few unknown scenes, bloopers mainly. Ava’s care free laugh when making a mistake, dropping props or things just going wrong. You could feel how the staff joined in when things went wrong, and it almost seemed they enjoyed that more than actually filming right. 

The audience laughed at the scenes. Ava’s playfulness was delightful.

Ava hid her face on Sara’s soft shoulder “God this is embarrassing..I din’t know they were gonna show this”

“I think it’s amazing and you are but adorable” Sara whispered, grinning at the screen.

Once the video ended, a huge applause took the room. Ava was blushing at this point, not only because of the videos.

The presenter walked into the stage as a second curtain dropped mid stage.

“Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, It is indeed a great honour and pleasure that we welcome you all to this delightful evening. An homage to two of our brightest stars: the indomitable Joni Mitchel and our extraordinary Ava Sharpe.”

The presenter continued his speech, mentioning how impactful the movie and how the filming industry was revitalised, finishing with purpose of the night as an homage to Joni Mitchell. 

“Without further delay, Ladies and Gentlemen, It is with the utmost pleasure that I invite Ava Sharpe to perform for us tonight”

The room roared in applauses.

Ava smiled and stood up.

Sara grabbed her hand apprehensively has she stood.

“It’s gonna be alright” Ava smiled, bending she whispered “I’ll be thinking of you gorgeous”

The curtain opens as Ava approaches the side stairs into the stage. 

A beautiful gleamy black Steinway & Sons Grand Piano awaits, alone mid stage, for Ava.

You could hear a pin dropping, if anyone dared to do so. Hundreds held their breaths as Ava walked towards the piano. Her stilettos marking the pace for everyone’s heart. The lights slowly dimming to darkness. 

Sara bit her lip unconsciously. Ava walked as if the world was hers for the take. And it was. 

Ava was somewhere else, the audience long forgotten since the silence had fallen on that beautiful room. All Ava sensed was the scents of wood, the sound of the stage under her feet, the sight of the magnificent beast awaiting to be played under her fingers and a tingling.. a gentle tingling in her heart.

As Ava approached the long piano, her fingers slowly sauntering the smooth polished body, from it’s sleek black tail to it’s beautiful white unsullied keyboard.

The top board proppedopen showing all of it’s inner beauty, the strings stretched and strong, awaiting vibration.

Ava sighed to the invisible bond as she sat at the piano bench. 

Inhaled. The peace settling. The moment just before you do what you love.

Exhale. The readiness. Ava’s fingers meeting the keys. A perfect symbiosis between player and instrument. Ava closed her eyes and sound was born. 

The acoustic was overwhelming. Matched only by the powerful image of Ava and the grand piano at the centre of the stage, a smooth light shining upon. 

_Just before our love got lost, you said_

_“I am as constant as a northern star,”_

_and I said "Constantly in the darkness_

_Where's that at?”_

Ava’s velvety raspy voice, softly kissed each word from Joni’s “Case of you” into the room.

_Oh, you are in my blood like holy wine_

_You taste so bitter_

_And so sweet, oh_

_I could drink a case of you darling, and I would_

_Still be on my feet_

_Oh, I would still be on my fee_ t

Sara got lost, along with the hundreds, under Ava’s spell. 

_Oh, I am a lonely painter_

_I live in a box of paints_

_I'm frightened by the devil_

_And I'm drawn to those ones that ain't afraid_

Ava dared a sneaky glance towards Sara. 

_"Love is touching souls"_

_Surely you touched mine, 'cause_

_Part of you pours out of me_

_In these lines from time to time_

Then Sara knew, she felt it and she knew it. This was for her. Ava had whispered all of it on to her ear from the middle of the dark stage. Ava’s voice ghosting her skin, the sound vibrating on her skin.

The last chords rang. The vibrations still dancing around the dark room. Ava sighed. 

The audience sighed along just a few seconds after. The creaking of the seats as they stood up, a timid applause that ended in an clamorous standing ovation for Ava.

Avafixed her eyes on Sara, just before standing. A small smile on her face as she faced the audience and bow in gratitude for their appreciation.

As the applause faded, Joni Mitchell walked towards Ava. A soft kiss as they hugged on stage. 

The audience gasping surprised as Joni’s presencewas not expected for tonight, a well kept secret.

“ I never dreamed my life would be exciting enough for anyone to film and.. watch!” Joni said making the audience laugh.

“I think Ava, you made it yet more interesting.. thank you for making me beautiful and captivating…and a great singer” She laughed, Ava smiled, an honest beautiful smile, as both hold tightly their hands on stage. 

For Ava it had been more than an honour to portray a person she grew to and loved since young age, not only as singer but mostly as a brave strong woman. Ava kissed Joni’s hands, a “Thank you” in her lips.

“And most of all, thank you for becoming my friend” Joni said with love in her eyes. 

Ava and Joni got to become friends during filming, as Joni recounted her life and the most beautiful stories around how she had written some of her songs. They were still close, confiding and sharing life’s oddities.

They exchanged a warm look.

“This next song, is for you my friend. It is not mine, it is Billie’s but I will sing it for you tonight.“ Joni said and the audience clapped exhilarated, Joni hadn’t sung for years, and now she was going to do it there, for Ava.

She unclasped her hands and directed Ava off stage. 

“Enjoy my love” she whispered to Ava as she took her to the side stairs who gave access to the audience.

Ava walked down the stairs towards her seat next to Sara, her gaze always on her. 

“Dance with me?” Ava asked ever so softly

Sara arched her brow and looked around “What?” she whispered

“Come on… you owe me a dance at least” Ava smiled softly

“But this.. dance? here? now? I owe you? ”

“Well.. not long ago you want to..uhh.. the stairs?” 

Sara chuckled and blushed “oh the stairs.. well, you asked for it” she murmured

Ava bit her lip “Well, now I am asking for a dance” she shrugged “are you turning me down in front of all these people?”

“Are we even suppose to dance here?” Sara whispered somewhat worried

“Well, if Joni is singing for me, I can do whatever I want. And what I want is to dance with you.” 

Sara sighed and took her hand and as she did, they both forgot the room was full.

The musicians had started the first chords, Ava smiled and gently took Sara in her arms. Mouthing the lyrics along with Joni.

Ava didn’t know, but those lyrics were true to both.

_You're my thrill_

_You do something to me_

_You send chills right through me_

_When I look at you 'cause you're my thrill_

_You're my thrill_

_How my pulse increases_

_I just go to pieces_

_Every time I look at you I can't keep still_

_Hmm_

_Nothing seems to matter_

_Hmm_

_Here's my heart on a silver platter_

_Oh, where is my will?_

_Why this strange desire?_

_Flaming higher and higher_

_Every time I look at you_

_I can't keep still_

_You're my thrill_

_Oh, where's my will?_

_Why this strange desire?_

_Flaming higher and higher_

_Every time I look at you_

_I can't keep still_

_You're my, you're my thrill_

Others joined and before the last words were sung , the floor was crowded with people dancing, enraptured by the energy around Ava and Sara, who slowly danced at their own rhythm in the middle of them all. Their own bubble, untouched.

Nate took his chances and gently took Amaya’s hand, joining Nora and Ray, Zari and Charlie. 

It was a damn fine night.


	18. My heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara get home after the gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks
> 
> Next chapters wont come daily, hold on yeah? All good things take time ;) 
> 
> See you soon

No words were spoken on the way back. 

Mick, Sara and Ava where on their way to Ava’s apartment. An officer already stationed at her door since early evening.

Mick would also spend the night, controlling anyone going in or out, anyone lurking around. Nate’s Team would be around outside. Urban training Nate called it. 

“Good evening Officer “ Sara greeted

“Good evening Captain Lance” Sara waved him off “All quiet?” 

“Yes m’am. Since I’m stationed here, no one came by” 

“Ok, Thank you. We will be inside and in a minute Ex-Sergeant Mick Rory will join you. Have a good night.” 

“You too M’am. Miss Sharpe” he nodded.

Ava nodded back with a gentle smile. 

“Miss Sharpe, would it be too much to ask for your autograph” he beamed.

Sara arched her brow “Not now Officer.. Smith. You are on duty. ” Sara scolded as she read his name tag.

“Of course, apologies Captain Lance” the officer replied quickly.

Behind Sara, Ava breath hitched. Sara didn’t dare looking at Ava, she didn’t want to face Ava’s glare or start an argument about not scaring her fans. But right now this man was not a fan, he was an officer and Sara had to remind him of his real job rather than have him fanning over Ava Sharpe.

As Sara started to unlock the door, she heard Ava murmur “Later, Officer Smith, it will be my pleasure”. Of course Ava would be rooting for the admirer.

“Thank you Miss Sharpe” he whispered back.

“Get your head straight, Officer Smith” Sara barked one last time.

“Of course M’am” he cleared his throat, facing forward and almost taking a parade stance.

The apartment looked ok.Ava stood behind Sara, closing the door as Sara looked around, this time also looking downwards just in case some new letter was to be found.

“I’ll do a quick check around, although with the mouthy officer stationed outside since early evening, we should be fine” Sara said as she looked back towards Ava

Ava was leaning against the wall. Flustered, blushing and breathing quickly, her gaze on Sara.

“You..are.. sooo.. fucking hot.. _Captain_ _Lance_ ” Ava shuddered out most hoarsely

Sara let out the last breath she had in her. _Fuck it._ She stepped forward and kissed Ava.

Her hands cupping Ava’s - oh so soft-face, her lips tender on Ava’s - oh so sweet- lips.

It didn’t last long. 

Ava’s hands were untameable as they pulled Sara so close that Sara gasped, and as she did, Ava deepened the kiss sending shivers and weird shocks throughout them both, a unique flow of energy wrapping around them. 

They both panted for air at the same time, leaning on each others foreheads.

“What took you so long?” Ava rasped breathlessly “You were driving me crazy” 

Sara chuckled “I was driving you crazy?” 

“ Yeah.. since the day I opened this door to let you in.. you are all I can think of ”

“No no no. You, Ava Sharpe, you have been driving me crazy”

“Really? Could have fooled me” Ava whispered as she chased Sara’s lips

Sara tilted her head back a few inches, Ava whined and bit her own lip. She looked stunning, completely surrendered to Sara.

A powerful image that hit Sara and nothing else was as important now as kissing Ava again and again. That’s all she felt she wanted to do with her life from now on. Kiss Ava Sharpe.

Sara did, and as her lips touched Ava’s again she knew she was lost forever. 

Their kiss became too heated again. Bodies ruffling against the poor door. 

“The officer.. outside” Ava barely managed as Sara kissed her jaw. 

Sara stopped “You.. hum..” she breathed in Ava’s scent, she couldn’t think straight, her senses were completely overwhelmed “..want.. stop?” 

“Fuck no.” Ava rasped as she snaked her hand behind Sara’s neck and pulled her in, turning Sara’s head slightly, she bit Sara’s neck gently before whispering between kisses “We’ll just have more privacy in my room gorgeous” 

Sara hissed.

Picking Ava up making her straddle around her waist, ready to be carried across the corridor. 

“Fuck you’re strong..Captain” Ava gasped, her excitement palpable. 

Sara squeezed her ass.

“Just doing my job… on covering your ass Sharpe” Sara said in her commanding voice.

“Good thing I am wearing a jumpsuit Lance” 

“Not for long” Sara purred on her ear

They barely managed to get into the room as Ava lost it and once again attacked her neck, squeezing her legs around Sara’s waist, a not so subtle grinding on Sara’s core. 

“Fuck” Sara barely managed to hiss, her chest raising and falling as her heart thumped at the sound of her own panting. 

Sara faltered for several steps and she would never understand how come she didn’t crumble on the floor as Ava’s hot soft lips pulled her apart. 

_And we barely started._

As they reached the room, Sara turned and slammed Ava’s back against the wall, making Ava bit her own lip to poorly stifle a moan. Sara smirked. 

“You gonna scrap the paint off my walls ” Ava rasped 

“hummm.. been wanting to do that for a while now” 

Ava laughed leaning her head backwards, giving all the room for Sara to bit her ear.

“Sara” Ava shuddered 

“Yeah baby?”Sara muffled amid Ava’s neck and hair 

“Sara” Ava cried out

“What?” Sara pulled her head back, confused by Ava’s tone. 

Ava was looking behind Sara. 

Terrified. 

Sara snapped her head to look backwards. 

“Fuck”

//

Sara dropped Ava to the floor, quickly turning around, encaging Ava in between her and the wall, Sara’s arms touching Ava’s sides.

On Ava’s bed laid a box. The white comforter was full of red stripes. As if someone had touched it with bloody fingers. 

“Step back Ava.” Sara said as she bend slightly and lift her dress. 

“What are you.. “ Ava asked not moving her eyes away from those- _oh wow_ \- strong muscled legs. Ava inhaled sharply.

Sara took a knife from a small holster in her thigh.

“Ohh” Ava hummed, more excited than scared. 

Sara felt a shiver on her neck, not from the bloody scene in front of her, but from Ava’s reaction . _Get your shit together Lance_

“Ava, please go ask the officer to call in, tell him the apartment was breached and tell Mick to come in if he is outside already.” 

“Are you sure, I… I don’t want to be away from you” Ava whined

“It’s ok Ava, just go and tell them, then come back… I need you out for a minute, else I can’t focus” she chuckled, embarrassed but too far gone to even try and pretend that was not the case.

“Ok” Ava sighed softly and left to warn Officer Smith.

Sarabreathed in. Knife in hand as she approached the box. It could be a bomb.. but it was maybe too small… and it would make no sense to have all this blood, all this freaking show and then just explode it.. Stalkers were all for the show, the twisted manifestations of their devotion. Plus, would they risk Ava’s life like this? Would be too impersonal. 

This wasn’t a bomb, Sara’s instinct told her. This was something else.

With the knife edge she started lifting the box lid. It was unsealed.

She got it open, lids to the sides.

Inside a white paper sheet covering something beneath

Sara lifted the paper sheet with the knife’s blade. 

_Gasp._

Under, a heart nested on a white cloth.

The heart was real but not human. Something else, smaller. She would have to wait for the forensics. 

_Fucking creep._

The cloth’s only purpose seemed to be to hold the organ in place, it was a careful placement, the heart was not just sloppily thrown into a box. It lay in it with reverence. 

Sara looked closer, it had cuts and holes, like it had been stabbed. 

Then she also saw a picture, standing in between the heart and the box side.

It was of her and Ava, at the Gala. 

At the door, when their hands have been interlaced and Ava asked her if she could have a Kiss. She was sure of it.She picked it up.

On the back the words “You ripped my heart”.

“Boss, cavalry is on the way” 

Sara looked behind, Ava was standing next to Mick, her eyes roaming around the room.

“Ava” Sara whispered

Ava looked from her blooded bed to Sara.


	19. Meet the Lance’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath after the Box.

“How are you holding up?” Quentin softly asked Ava

“I am ok I guess..” Ava sighed “I should have expected nothing less but this.. the night was too wonderful to be true..” 

“Hey, don’t. Just because there’s someone doing something bad, doesn’t mean life is just that or that this is all there is and that you have to get used to. Don’t let them win. ” Quentin squeezed Ava’s shoulder. 

They both looked ahead, towards Sara who was now providing details to an officer.Sara looked towards Ava, a small smile playing on her lips. 

“She really likes you” Quentin murmured

“What?” Ava asked

“Sara. She likes you.. happy for you both, cause I know you like her too. She’s a great kid and deserves to be happy.” Quentin winked

“uhh… a bit yes..I mean.. I.. professionally we… I..we..”

Quentin frowned “Miss Sharpe, did you momentarily forgot we are talking about MY daughter, plus I am a not that bad cop that I miss the lipstick all over both your necks”

“uh ..uh ..uh No sir. I uh.. we.. ” Ava stammered, blushing as hard as she could. 

“Is he bothering you Ava?” Sara asked as she approached them, noticing Ava’s ramble and Quentin teasingfrown

“I uh.. I ..” Ava tried to say something.

“Dad, knock it off…we had enough excitement for today.” 

Quentin chuckled. “I’m sure you had.” 

“Ok, we definitely can’t stay here tonight.” Sara added

“Should I call Nate?” Ava asked

“No.” Sara said too quickly

“No?” Ava asked

“No.. uh .. well.. he is with Amaya and we can’t risk it, because I am sure that if the stalker managed to get in here before the officer got stationed, they surely know where you have been… and we can’t be sure.. but by now they surely know everything they need to know about Nate and his house, and how to get in..” Sara explained

“Sara’s right and neither will your apartment be safe for you Sara” Quentin added

Ava was deflated.

“Hey, it’s ok. We got you” Sara caressed Ava’s arm “Dad, what do you suggest?” 

“Well.. it’s late to get you in some sort of protection system or get you in a safe house.If you were a normal person all I could offer was for you to stay at the Station.”

Ava whined a bit. 

“ But.. since you are not just anyone” Quentin hinted looking at Sara “ I want you to come and stay with us for the night. Both me and Sara can protect you, plus I can get extra protection around the house. You stay with us today, we talk about options for tomorrow and after.” 

“I don’t want to be a …bigger burden.. than what I am already” Ava said sadly

“You are not a burden” Quentin added “You are a friend we most gladly will have with us, yeah?”

Ava looked shyly towards Sara, whose eyes had never left her. “Ok” she finally relented

“Ok then, I am going to have a word with my officers and then we can all go home” Quentin said as he turned towards the officer in charge. 

“Shit” Ava whispered

“What?” Sara asked

“Can’t even change clothes or take some… cause I don’t know if.. ” Ava trailed off gesturing towards the room

“It’s ok, I’m sure we can find something for you back at home. I still have loads of things there, we spend most weekends together.”

Ava chuckled and shook her head sighing.

“What?” Sara frowned “You afraid I won’t find anything your size?”

“Jee.. what’s with you and size… Size doesn’t matter” Ava frowned “I just thought that I wanted us to take clothes off, not get you to give me more clothes” Ava glared as she gestured between both.

“Oh..” Sara blushed at the thought “Yeah…we may need to park that thought..”

“Yeah.. we may…” Ava muttered annoyed

_Fucking stalker._ They both murmured.

**//The Lance’s home**

“Ok Ladies, it has been a long night, but here we are, safe at last!” Quentin said as he locked the door.

Ava looked around, the Lance’s looked cozy. A home as she couldn’t remember. Her parents’s place wasn’t as welcoming, it was beautiful, huge, well decorated, magazine worthy. Not a quite homely as this one. 

This Lance’s felt like a place where a real family lived. Ava liked it. 

“Your place is homely” She told Quentin with a smile “Thank you for having me” 

“Thank you Ava” Quentin smiled back “It is a place of good memories indeed”

“Sara!” a woman called, walking towards them

“Hi Mom” Sara answered with a smile, stepping closer so they could hug. 

“Long time no see Captain Lance!” the woman said “You missed last family dinner and you know very well that’s a no-no!” She frowned 

Sara smiled and looked at Ava “Looks like I am in trouble already and I barely walked in.” 

“Well, I may forgive you since you look so beautiful!” Sara’s mom said, as she took a step back to look at her daughter.

Sara laughed and rotated like a little girl showing her mom her forever favourite dress.

Ava found it quite adorable. Kickass Captain Lance giggling like a young little girl. 

“Courtesy of one Miss Ava Sharpe who invited me for a very fancy Gala” Sara said as she stopped 

“Ohh ?” Sara’s mom smiled as she, finally! , acknowledge Ava’s presence.

“I am so sorry! I just got to dazzle with this one.” She said looking at Ava

“Ava, this is my mom. Mom, this is Ava, Ava Sharpe” Sara introduced most proud of both women.

“Hi Ava, pleasure to meet you” 

“Mrs. Lance, the pleasure is all mine”Ava greeted softly

“Please call me Dinah” She smiled “Mrs Lance makes me feel too old, the mirror is already cruel enough.”

Quentin kissed Dinah on her cheek “The mirror is so wrong.”

Dinah chuckled “Or your eyesight” 

“Stop it, you lovebirds, I’m too young to survive a life of trauma for seeing you two all mushy” Sara started “Mom, Ava is staying with us tonight.” 

“Oh…ok, Did you guys have dinner?” Dinah asked

“You hungry Ava?” Sara looked at Ava.

Ava shook her head “Still full from the Gala buffet, thank you”

“Yeah, me too, thanks Mom. We’ll just go up, I’ll get Ava settled and get her some nightwear” 

“I am hungry!” Quentin said 

“Of course you are, I bet you didn’t have any food all afternoon” Dinah rolled her eyes “Ava, do you want anything else? Water, tea?”

“Don’t worry Mom, I’ll sort Ava out” Sara answered even before Ava could open her mouth.

“Ok.” Dinah frowned “Don’t need to get all possessive on our guest.” 

Quentin snorted. 

“Come on Ava” Sara said unamused, pulling Ava by her hand.

“Sara” Quentin shouted as they were almost at the top of the stairs towards the rooms.

“Yeah Dad?”

“Leave the door open.” He said most seriously, using his dad voice.

“We are not 16 anymore dad!For fuck sake “ Sara shouted back angrily

“Language!” He replied, using all his strength not to burst in laughter.

“Quentin… “ Dinah chided jokingly

Quentin winked happily “I like to keep them on the line. ” 

Quentin and Dinah laughed all the way towards the Kitchen.

“They are still so easy to rattle” Dinah amused.

Ava smiled softly with Quentin’s teasing. 

“So, Sara… it sounds that you were a naughty teen hum?” 

“Not you too Sharpe, come on, I’ll show you around” 

“So this is my parents room, this is Laurel’s where you’ll stay, and that is mine. Bathroom is down the corridor” Sara pointed to the door further to the right.

“Laurel is your?” 

“Sister” Sara added “She is not here during week, she will be here tomorrow, to spend the weekend. We both come for the weekend quite often.”

“Thick as thieves hum?”

“Yeah.. its both a Lance curse and blessing” Sara chuckled “Was awful when we were younger and wanted to bring friends over… dad would interrogate them quite harshly” 

“Well, that means that only the good ones stayed” Ava winked

“Yeah, true.. love interests was a whole new challenge.. but lets not get in to it now.. thats’ avery long conversation full of ridiculous stories” Sara laughed

“Oh ok… Will Laurel be ok with me taking her room?”

“Of course! You’ll meet her tomorrow for breakfast, because thats how unlucky I am”

Ava frowned “Why unlucky?”

“She is my older sister Ava..”

Ava chuckled “Ok, got it.. she is your Nora” 

Sara nodded “Yeah… well, come on get acquainted with the room while i’ll sort you something to sleep with, and something to wear tomorrow.”

“Thanks”

As Sara sorted some clothes,Ava got into Laurel’s room. It was a neat room, Ava felt comfortable. She walked towards the desk to look at the pictures she had on the wall. 

It was easy to spot Laurel, she looked like a fun person, a happy person, she had of loads pictures of her in college with friends, but even more with Sara. They seemed really closed.

Sara knocked lightly, walking in since Ava had the room door open. 

“Here, some shorts, tshirt, sweatpants … I actually think they are Laurel’s “ Sara smiled shyly as she left a bunch of folded clothes on the bd “I did often stole her clothes.. “

“You like bigger clothes hum?” 

“Well.. sometimes. What you looking at?”

“Oh! sorry didn’t mean to be nosy… just looking at her pictures.. you are in a lot of them, guess you must be close.. don’t know many older sisters who would party with younger ones” Ava chuckled

“Well” Sara started with her cocky smile “I am not just some sister..I am THE sister”

“Such a dork aren’t you?” Ava chuckled

“Have my moments” Sara grinned “ But yeah, we’ve always been close, she is great. She has always been supportive of me, my whole family has. Can’t complain much, I am the black sheep here” 

“I so believe you are the black sheep.” 

“Come on Sharpe.. don’t push it, or i’ll make you sleep on the couch”

“Mind me use the shower? I feel weird..want to wash away the night.. I mean… not all of it but..”

Sara smirked. “Yeah, you can. Down the corridor. You have cabinet full towels there. Let me know if you need anything. I’m gonna go downstairs to check in with Dad”

“Ok..” 

“I’ll get you some tea, mom has this great tea that helps you sleep, yeah?”

“Sure, whatever helps, i’m not sure i’ll be able to sleep… not because I don’t feel good in your place, just.. well.. remembering there’s this crazy person around, lurking around..”

“Yeah.. I know.. but well.. here they won’t get in. There’s me, Dad, Mick and Nate’s boys are around house.. and dad got some more patrolling on this area tonight… just in case.. so.. we are really safe.”

Ava shrugged “Yeah..I guess” 

//

“Hey Dad”

“Sara”

“Any news ?”

“Preliminary results only. It is blood, and the heart if of a small animal, most probably something they got at a butcher or on the woods.. we don’t know yet. Not human for sure, which is a relief.”

“Yeah” Sara added widening her eyes “Fucking freak”

“Language Sara” Dinah scolded.

“Sorry Mom, hey, can you do some tea for Ava? She is so nervous..I think that special tea of yours could help” 

“Sure, I’ll make some and take it to her”

“Well, I can take it to A..” Sara started

“I want to talk to her. I guess she will appreciate to have someone “normal” to talk to” Dinah interrupted

Both Sara and Quentin arched their eyebrows.

“What you mean with ‘normal’ ”? Sara asked annoyed

“You two are not that dumb, I am sure, in between both, you can guess what I meant” Dinah teased as she walked towards the kitchen

Sara huffed.

“You got to shorten the leash on that one dad.” 

Quentin chuckled and smirked “Oh baby girl, I am the one on the leash in this house”

Sara looked at him “Gross”

“You asked for it.“

“Jesus Christ.. if social services got hold of some of these innuendos, you both would have lost your children a long time ago.” 

Quentin laughed. “I am sure you and your sister would find a way to come back. You’re both like a plague.”

“Whatever. So anything else on the creep?”

“Yes, they left a print on the corner of the bed cover”

“They did?” Sara almost shouted

“Yeah, I guess cause it was at the end, they didn’t get it to be totally smeared as it is on the rest of the cover. Or maybe they just re-arranged the cover after smearing so it was as neat as we saw it and left a fingerprint… either way we have a partial.. if they are in the system we may find them. I have given high priority to it, so soon, we may have a match” 

“My god, that would be such a breakthrough. At least we would have a face to look for.”

“Yes, that is correct. And an address to go to if we are lucky… since they are always so thorough I would also expect them to be comfortable at home.. not expecting us to find them.. so we may actually get really lucky if we match that fingerprint”

Sara hugged her dad and kissed him like crazy all over his cheeks. 

“You are the best dad!” 

“well.. I know. But, in this case, it was his mistake not my brilliance” Quentin chuckled

“Yeah, but you’re the one making this a priority, you actually care… if it was someone else they may just shove it in the queue… and tell Ava to get more bodyguards..and we both know that’s not how this works.. it actually just make it worse and more dangerous”

“Yeah..that’s true.” Quentin said as he brushed Sara’s hair “But we’ll figure this out Sara, don’t worry”

Sara hugged him again “Thanks dad”

“We’ll save your girlfriend don’t worry” he whispered 

“Oh for fuck’s sake Dad!” Sara shouted annoyed, stepping away from Quentin and walking annoyed towards her room.

“Language!”

“I’m going for a shower. ” Sara shoot back still annoyed.

//

Ava was laying on the bed after her quick shower, when she heard a gentle knock.

“Come in” Ava said softly, as she pushed herself up a bit.

Dinah peeked from the door, a tea cup on her hand.

“Can I come in Ava?” She asked softly

“Of course! It’s your home” Ava chuckled, pushing herself fully so she was now seating against the bedhead.

“I got you some tea, Sara said you may appreciate it” 

“Thank you, she said your tea helps sleeping.” 

“Well it does, I mean.. to a certain extent.. it’s never easy to calm down with just a tea when you feel in real danger.. ” Dinah looked at Ava softly “Quentin explained me your situation”

“I am so sorry Dinah” Ava whispered “I shouldn’t be here and put you in danger as well.. but”

“Ava, don’t.” Dinah interrupted “We are safe here. Quentin, Sara, Mick and the boys outside will keep us safe… hell! Me and You will keep us safe, we can always hit them with a cup of tea!” 

Ava chuckled “If it was that easy! Oh lord I would.. a whole tea pot… a Tea house!”

Dinah laughed “Look at us… we are spending too much time with cops and army tools.. we are supposed to be normal!”

“Yeah” Ava smiled 

“How do you do it Dinah?” Ava asked after a while, as she took a sip of tea.

“You mean, living with people who face danger everyday?” 

“Yes”

Dinah sighed.

“Well, it’s not easy… but I kind of got used to it. I don’t know if Sara told you, I am but a teacher.. never thought my whole family would be in law enforcement.. before Quentin, I never had any encounter with “the law” not even a parking ticket!” 

Ava smiled, she liked Dinah. Dinah was calm, safe. That’s where Sara got it from. Feisty and brave from Quentin, the calmness and softness from Dinah. A perfect combination. Ava wondered how Laurel was.

“Then Quentin popped in my life.. not as normal man, of course not… he was looking into a crime at the university.. and we meet.”

“I heard that story.. and I also heard it was a beautiful love at first sight” Ava wiggled her eyebrows

Dinah laughed. “It wasn’t that good Ava! Me and Quentin just like to rattle the girls.. they get so annoyed when we start recounting that story..that we have changed it into something really sappy.. just to annoy them!” 

“NOOOO” Ava laughed 

“Oh yes… me and Quentin live for the thrill. The girls think they are too cool for the old couple, but we still have our fun at their expense” Dinah added with mirth in her eyes. 

Ava laughed “You and Quentin are my favourite!”

“Well, they asked for it. First time we actually told the story they both start rolling their eyes and gagging at the table… we thought we should give them a real reason for it then… and as they have not matured..we kept it, it became almost a tradition now.” 

“Sounds a reasonable punishment” Ava giggled

“Thank you Dinah… you make me feel safe..all of you actually”

“I know it’s hard, we normal people just want to live our life in peace… but once in a while even we are affected by ..well.. these weird occurrences. We’ll get you through this.I know my Sara, she will not let anything happen to you.” 

Ava sighed. “I don’t even understand why this is happening.. or what I did to deserve this”

“You didn't. It’s not on you. It just is. It happened and we’ll have to deal with it. There’s nothing more about it, and no point on focusing on the why now… it will only take your attention off where it should be: getting over this situation”

“Yeah, you are right. It’s just hard sometimes not to.. well..feel deflated”

“We are just humans..and me and you.. normal ones! not like those other 3 war machines” Dinah winked. “We’ll be ok. Now, drink your tea and I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast, yes? ”

“Yes” Ava smiled “Thank you” and she squeezed Dinah’s hands.

“You are most welcome. I really hope to see you more often and in less critical circumstances. Also, tomorrow you’ll meet Laurel, she is coming for the weekend. I am sure you’ll get along just fine, most probably at Sara’s expenses”

“Oh… poor Sara, I wouldn’t do that to her” 

“Well, you should. She can be a brat and it’s good to keep her, and Laurel, on the line” Dinah added as she walked towards the door “Tomorrow you should ask her to show you her favourite posters on her room.” Dinah smirked

“Posters?”

“Have a good night sleep, if you need anything come knocking” Dinah waved goodbye from the door with a smile.

"Ok, thank you, see you tomorrow Dinah” Ava smiled softly “Thank you for the tea, it’s delicious.”

Dinah winked “Any time” 

//

Ava fell asleep, but soon she was awake again. Restless. 

“Guess the tea wasn’t enough” she murmured frustrated, tired.

She stayed in bed for some time, rolling around, listening to sounds coming from outside. As she did, the fear grew, the smallest noises brought memories of the creepy scene at her bedroom. Her bed stained by what looked like blood. The box, she heard someone say it had a heart. Ava shivered, hiding her face under the blankets. Her body started sobbing, and she couldn’t stop it. Quietly at first, but growing, more and more and her thoughts ramble around her mind.

Sara heard a knock and answered “Come in”

The door moved to reveal a slumbered, tired, messy hair Ava, her gaze fixed on the floor, shoulders deflated.

“What’s wrong?” Sara rushed as she move to a seating position and stretched a hand as to call Ava in. “Come here” She patted on bed with other hand.

Ava came stomping with a big pout.

Sara chuckled amused “Why do you look like a puppy?”

“I can’t sleep… I tried.. I must have made a hole on Laurel’s mattress from so much rolling”

Ava said as she sat on the bed and dropped her head to Sara’s shoulder.

“Want to sleep with me?” Sara asked “I mean, by my side. Want to sleep by my side” Sara rushed as to avoid any misunderstandings on her proposal.

“Yeah.. I want both.” Ava chuckled tiredly “but I would go for the latter now, if you don’t mind”

Sara cleared her throat “Of course not. Come here” 

Ava got in the bed and curled around Sara. “Thank you”

“You’re welcome… do you want to talk about what is worrying you?”

“Uhhh.. it’s just.. I feel unsafe when I am alone. Like every noise keeps me on my toes, I can’t stop thinking that they are there in the dark looking at me…” 

“Humm… yeah, but..look.. dad told me they may have a partial fingerprint..”

“They do?” Ava almost shouted raising herself on her elbow.

“Shush… Dont wake up my parents…we’ll never hear the end of it.” Sara whispered

Ava chuckled. “I love your mom. She is great.”

Sararolled her eyes “God, not you too.”

“What?”

“Nothing…just my mom always gets all my friends, and Laurel’s, on her side… that’s why we stopped bringing people in.” 

Ava chuckled “You’re too old to be scared of mommy Sara Lance” 

Sara squinted her eyes “Thread carefully, Sharpe”

Ava laughed “See that’s why I end up on your bed, you make me laugh even when I am being chased by a psychopath”

Sara grinned “Ok, so .. it looks that we may have a partial. Dad got everyone working on it. If we are lucky we may know who this person is very soon.”

“How soon?”

“Well, if they are in the database, somewhere in between tonight and tomorrow” 

Ava sighed.”Oh my god…I hope so… I want them away.. away from me.. as far as possible”

“Yeah.. me too… We’ll get them..and lock them for good”

Ava lay down again. Both looking at the ceiling.

“Can we locked them for good? I mean… they scare me to shit but they never harmed me”

“Well, I think so, because they are definitely mentally unstable, they caused a fire and … well… attempted murder since they locked me in the room.”

Ava shuddered.Sara grabbed her hand “It is ok now, yeah? It’s done and we survived that.” 

Ava nodded.

“Either way, we can ask Laurel tomorrow, she is a DA, she will be able to tell us”

“She is?” Ava asked excited

“Yeah, she is a very smart cookie.” Sara smiled

“Oh..wow.. I am even more excited to meet her” 

“Don’t get too excited Sharpe, she is just a normal person with a fancy job” Sara said unamused 

“You jealous Lance junior?”

“You wish”

“uhh…maybe” Ava smiled.

Sara hummed.

They laid there for a while. Both lost in thought. Sara thinking how much she would like to break the stalker’s neck and help the world get rid of a piece of trash, Ava thinking about how she would like to get back to her normal life.

“Sara” Ava whispered

“Yeah?”

“Your Mom told me I should ask you to show me your favourite posters.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake…”

Ava turned to face Sara “What?”

Sara breathed in and bit her lip. “Go to sleep Ava” Sara whispered harshly as she felt the blush taking over.

//

“You are so possessive” Ava whispered

Sara was still half sleeping, her eyes opening to the light coming through the windows.

“What?” Sara rasped

“Possessive. You are. ” Ava whispered again

Sara frowned, confused. She looked upwards towards Ava “What you mean?”

Ava smirked and raising her eyebrow looked pointedly down her own body.

Sara followed. 

“Sorry!” She jumped out the bed. 

Ava chuckled. “It’s ok, kept me ..warm”

Sara was blushing“Sorry” she whispered “I… we should..get ready for breakfast.. ”

Ava chuckled ”Ok, i’ll go get dressed on Laurel's, meet you downstairs?”

Sara cleared her throat “Yes, downstairs, Mom’s there already for sure. She is an early bird”

Ava went to Laurel’s to get dressed, Sara went fora quick shower. Cold shower as she remembered where her hands and legswere as she woke up.

Her hand still burning from the feeling of Ava’s breast. Her legs tingling for being wrapped around Ava’s.

Sara face palmed. “Sara Lance.. what a fuck of a creep are you… palming the woman’s breast!” she scolded herself “ you fucking idiot”

_For fuck’s sake. Perfect fitting._

//

“Morning Ava!”Dinah greeted 

Ava smiled softly “Morning Dinah, Quentin” 

“Hi Ava” Quentin replied “did you sleep well?” As he finished the question, Sara was coming into the kitchen, and she stopped as she heard Quentin’s question, she got flustered all of sudden. Quentin frowned. 

Dinah, noticing her daughter’s reaction asked “Did Sara kept you awake Ava?”

Ava chuckled, she hadn’t noticed Sara’s presence just yet “No, she actually saved me from a sleepless night. Your daughter is very good at making me feel quite..” Ava chuckled at the memory “.. covered.. as you say”

“Careful with that one, she can sneak on you quite easily” Quentin added smirking, looking at Sara.

Sara widened her eyes, and shot a deadly glance towards her parents, then she clean her throat.

“Good morning everyone” Sara greeted as she walked towards Ava.

Ava turned facing her “Hey” she smiled.

“Hi Ava” Sara smiled back.

Quentin chuckled. “Do you have some, _whipped_ cream for my coffee, Dinah love?” 

Dinah almost choke on her coffee “Not today no, you know it’s not good for your health, if you have to much cream”

Quentin arched his brows “Yes.. too much is bad, but a bit always helps.. makes life more enjoyable”

Dinah elbowed him “Stop it”

Ava was a bit confused with the conversation, and specially with Sara’s sudden blush and unsettled face. 

Sara looked at Ava “Don’t mind them.. they are very _cute_ together” She squinted at them. 

“Who’s cute?” Laurel asked from the door.

“Laurel!” Sara turned, rushing for a hug.

“Hey lil sis… long time no see, where you’ve been?” 

“Around” Sara smirked

“Mom, Dad” Laurel smiled and went for a kiss.

“And who is this?” Laurel asked as she took Ava in, smirking at Sara.

Sara clear her throat, once again. 

“Laurel, this is Ava Sharpe. Ava this is my sister Laurel” 

“Hi Laurel, nice to met you” Ava said as she extended her hand. 

“Hi Ava” Laurel squinted at her “I know you don’t I?”

Sara huffed “You do Laurel… yes this is THE Ava Sharpe” 

Ava chuckled a bit embarrassed, a flush coming up her neck.

Laura just grinned “Pleasure to meet you Ava, must be thrilling to have you here” she looked at Sara, who just rolled her eyes. 

Quentin chuckled, Dinah took pity “Laurel, will you join us for breakfast?”

“Maybe just coffee for now, I had a snack while on the way” Laurel replied

“So Ava, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Laurel asked Ava.

Ava looked down “Well… it’s actually a weird story” 

Laurel laughed “Ava!! this is the Lance’s .. could be nothing else but weird!” 

They all laughed, making Ava feel a bit more comfortable, Sara just rubbed Ava’s back and shrugging her shoulders she whispered “They all mad hatters, just play along”

The breakfast went quite well, the conversation flowing around Ava’s situation. One could see Laurel’s gears turning and drawing a prosecution case already.Ava sighed, she had the full Lance family backing her up.

“Oh I definitely can lock them up forever…they are a menace to the world” 

“If dad doesn’t shoot them first” Sara joked

“Accidents happen.” Quentin amused winking at Sara who grinned. 

“You two.. you are outlaws! We can’t kill people just because they mess with little sis crush” Laurel glared. Ava and Dinah just look at each other.

The conversation continued throughout the morning, ending up with all 5 talking about how to deal with the whole “creep situation” as Dinah called it.

Ava and Dinah basically just sat there, watching the three of them talking about catching and locking the creep. Was quite amusing. Dinah got Ava’s hand and whispered “I am sure you’ll be fine with the three of them on your case” 

Ava smiled softly. “Yes, I feel the same”

“The cabin!” Laurel said

“Not sure that’s such a good idea” Sara said

“Well, no one knows about it.. and it’s an area you know Sara.. maynot be a bad idea” Quentin added

“Yeah but we would alsobe too isolated if something happened to Ava” Sara argued back

“Or you?” Laurel smirked teasingly

They talked as if both Dinah and Ava weren’t in the room. 

“They are always like this.. sometimes I just sit here watching as if they were part of a action movie.. ” Dinah whispered to Ava

“What’s the cabin ? ” Ava asked Dinah

“It’s Quentin’s, our family, cabin up in the state. Beautiful place we go every year, mostly in summer. It’s close to a beautiful lake a secluded place. We used to go there quite frequently when the girls were young, even if just for the weekend. They loved being there. Laurel cooking and taking care of the place with me, Sara always around Quentin, hunting, fishing, chopping wood, fixing the house.. ”Dinah smiled at the memory of her young children.

“Sounds lovely. I never had those kind of holidays with my parents. They always prefer going to hotels and fancy places, to be fair, their agendas were so weird we never went any where anyway” 

“I am just not sure” Sara sighed

“I can ask Kevin to check on you, remember Kevin?” Quentin asked

“Of course, who would forget deputy sheriff Kevin?” 

“Chief Deputy now” Quentin corrected

“Kevin? Really?” Laurel asked

“Yep!” 

“Oh Wow, world must be lost” Sara deadpanned

“Come on girls, Kevin is not the boy you met, he is a full grown officer now”

Laurel and Sara look at each other and start giggling. 

“Officer Got- lost -in- the-Woods” 

“Come on he was barely a kid, and he wasn’t from around.. plus you two, you made the young man all flustered” Quentin scolded

They just laughed.

“These two were always trouble, Ava” Quentin said as he saw Ava and Dinah looking at them, Ava obviously confused.

“Were?” Ava asked pointing at Sara “You said were?”

They laugh at Sara’s flustered face.

“Ava!” Sara glared “Which side are you?”

Ava snorted.“The truth”

“Ava, we are bond to be best friends” Laurel smirked, enjoying Sara’s disconcert.

“So what’s the plan?” Dinah asked

“They’ll go to the cabin, until we sort this out. I still have hopes we get something from this fingerprint” Quentin added. “I’ll ask Kevin to check on you two while you’re there ” 

“Better keep Ava inside.. if Kevin see her he will have an heart attack” Laurel amused

“Please Dad, as if I need Kevin to do anything for me” Sara said annoyed

“I know you don’t baby girl, but it’s always good to have some backup, you know that.”

Sara nodded relenting.

“You’ll need to pack some clothes, at least for a few days, and food” Dinah added

“Oh!” Ava looked down “I didn’t bring any clothes”

“Don’t worry Ava!” Laurel added and she stood up and held her hand for Ava to grab “Come, I’ll lend you stuff… not every Lance is tiny” she smirked

“Fuck off” Sara snapped

“Language!” Both Quentin and Dinah glared at Sara.

Laurel snorted and murmured “So easy..like a sitting duck this one”

Ava looked at Sara sweetly and just winked. 

//

After getting some clothing and food sorted, both Ava and Sara drove towards the Lance’s cabin.

“Sara, can I tell Nora, Gideon and Nate where I am going?”

“No need, I told Mick and asked him to go and tell them face to face, so no one overhears or tracks any message or calls. Ok?”

“Ah ok. That’s ok… makes sense. As long as they don’t get too worried, I am ok with what you deem best”


	20. Found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin gets closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Folks
> 
> It's been harder to get into this so apologies if i have let you linger.  
> This is a short one. 
> 
> See you soon  
> Catz

**// House number 17**

“Clear! “

“Clear!” 

The SWAT team cleared all rooms one by one, thoroughly.

“Place is empty Chief!” someone yelled at Quentin from the front door.

Quentin nodded and turning to the officer at his side “Diaz, make the call. I want the whole country looking for this maniac.” 

“Yes Sir.” 

Quentin walked towards the house “Hey Roberts! Have you guys checked for explosives or traps?” 

“Yes sir, all clear, but we are doing another swipe”

“If I get my jacket damaged, it’s on you Roberts” Quentin chuckled.

The house looked normal. “Over here Chief” an officer lead Quentin into the room. 

Quentin stopped at the door, his eyes roaming around the thousand pictures of Ava around the walls, bed, ceiling, everywhere. 

A forensic officer was taking pictures, while another was searching for evidence to bag, before starting to take pictures down.. “Get all you can, we need a clean file to lock this one forever” 

The officer nodded.

Quentin walked towards the TV, the only object in the room besides the bed. 

He pressed play on the current video, the remote inside a bag since it was smudge with blood, same with the tv screen “Fucking gross” Quentin scoffed

On the TV a image of Ava sleeping in her room.

Quentin huffed “Pervert” and as he turned around one of the officers called him “Sir, look”

Quentin looked back at the TV, someone was approaching Ava’s bed. 

“Jesus…” Quentin whispered.

The stalker was so close, Ava laying helpless, at their mercy, sleeping. There was no one with Ava, so this could only be before she got the flowers, before Nora, Gideon or Sara spent the night with her.

“Jesus fucking Christ… they have been there all this time.. “ Quentin murmured 

“I want all this careful taken, we need to check timestamps and build a solid timeline. This fucker can only get dead or locked forever, I don’t want this shit on the loose on my city”

As Quentin turned, the officer held his arm, slightly pushing him aside so he would step on a folder on the floor. 

“What’s that?” Quentin asked “Open and let me see” 

The officer did as asked. 

The file had pictures of Sara in her uniform during army times- it was her file. Her pictures had been stabbed, the marks of a knife edge all over.

“Fuck!” Quentin ranted “How the freaking fuck someone gets a confidential army file?” 

The officer looked at him, sheepishly shrugging his shoulders.

Quentin huffed. “Carry on, i’m going to get this piece of shit out my city”

**//Few hours later at the Police Station**

Quentin sat at the desk, taking a sip of his coffee he asked “Ok guys, run me down everything”

The 2 detectives responsible for the case started listing the evidence and findings. 

“What about the Stalker?” 

“Still waiting for more info from the sealed files… hopefully soon.. your daughter.. hum… I mean DA Lance got us all paperwork ready, now it’s just a question of time for them to send file.” 

“We were so lucky to have that disturbance in file… else we would never get him”

“They” Quentin said

“What?”

“He is not a he, “he” identifies as they, non-binary. They may not be sane, but we should still respect their choices” Quentin said 

“Oh..ok Chief, meant no disrespect.. i’m just ignorant I guess..” 

Quentin nodded. “It’s ok, so am I, but sometimes my daughters teach me some good things”

They continued talking about the pictures, the videos and Sara’s file, until someone knocked on the door. 

“Come in”

“I got the confidential file on the stalker?”

“Thanks” one of the detectives said has he picked it.

He stood up and took it to Quentin’s desk, opening it there, both detectives leaning next to Quentin reading it.

“Ohhh… jeee” 

“So, 34 years, spent.. 24 on mental institution.. what the real fuck? this must be wrong”

“Not quite, look here.. 10 years first time he, they, got in: arson. Set their own house on fire, killed parents, brother and grandmother. Report says it was an accident but the kid was not mentally stable, so they locked them up to sort them out…”

“As if that would work” the other Detectivemurmured

“Ok so, after that.. not any good thing.. several years in and out institutions, smart kid but vey anti-social. Aggressive, got lots complaints from colleagues.”

“Smart kid..and he.. they are also fucking loaded with money” 

They kept reading the file. The stalker had been in and out of mental institutions. Their anti-social behaviours dragging them in, their cleverness to play the doctors, letting them out. 

“Can’t find anything that links them to Ava Sharpe”

“Well, with these folks, sometimes just a picture on a magazine is enough” Quentin added “ These people think differently so we can’t try and judge them with our own values and ways of thinking..it’s another league”

“How do they managed to break-in, get all equipment, avoid being caught.. get the files… “

“Well.. they are smart. And I guess they have time to focus on the task at hand” 

“I wonder where they are now”

Quentin sighed “Yeah… that makes me nervous.. how’s the house?”

“All cleared up and we have people watching in case they gets back… but I think they wont”

“Yeah, I think they won’t as well… such a smart person wouldn’t get caught this easily… and now if they know we are on their tail.. it’s going to get worse”

“What about AvaSharpe and… Captain Lance?” 

“Ava and Sara are in a remote location..”

“Wont they figure it out? I mean…they’ve always been a step ahead of us..” 

Quentin looked at the detective thinking. “Well we thought not, but not sure anymore…I think I’ll get my local contact to go check on them asap… and maybe send Mick… the issue is, if they are following us or Mick, i’ll just take them to Ava and Sara..”

“Yeah, it’s a risk Chief.. but what if they know already… both Ms. Sharpe and Captain Lance will be alone at their mercy”

“What did we find in terms of weaponry?” Quentin asked

“Not much, old knifes.. and bullet boxes” 

“So they have knifes and guns with them”

“Yeah at least a Rifle and a Revolver” 

“Fuck. Where the fuck are you creep? ” Quentin huffed stressed.


	21. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava reach the Lance's cabin :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Sorry the wait, hope is worthy! 
> 
> Stay safe ;)
> 
> Catz

**//on the road**

“Are you sure this is safe?”

“No one knows about this place except the Lance family, Ava we will be ok there” 

“But if something happens.. there’s no one around.” Ava whined 

“I know, but this will be just for a couple days until Chief Quentin gets more on those fingerprints we found on the bloodied sheets” 

Ava shivered.

“Sorry..” Sara said sheepishly 

“It’s ok… it’s the truth..damn it.. I don’t think I’ll ever feel safe in that house again“ Ava said as she dropped her face on to her hands

“Hey hey… it’s ok… you’re going to be fine.. and it’s just a apartment” 

“Yeah.. I know… but it was my place.. and that creep took it away from me…” Ava replied angrily 

“We’ll figure it out.. i’ll… look I’ll help you find a better place, how about that?”Sara smiled gently

“Puff.. I don’t know if I trust you on that Lance… you sleep on your office quite often I heard”

“Not that often! only when needed… when I have demanding customers”Sara glared

Ava smiled and shook her head “ Are you saying I am demanding? .. please Lance.. i’m a well behaved kitten” 

Sara laughed and smacked her on the arm. “So cheeky Sharpe.. if there’s something you are not is a ‘kitten’ ” 

“I bet I still have marks on my neck” Sara muttered

Ava chuckled and winked “I should check and do a retouch” 

“Let me focus on driving Sharpe!” Sara chided, still with a smile on her lips.

**//At the cabin**

“Oh, look we have company already.” Ava said looking out the window

Sara snorted “Argh, Kevin… I’ll just try and get rid of him. Maybe you shouldn’t come near him.. unless you are in for some drooling” 

“Nope!” Ava popped the word. “I am fine, thank you. I’ll just start getting my stuff sorted”

Sara stepped out of the car.“Hey Kevin, how are you?” 

“Sara!! Long time no see,I am fine! how are you? is that Laurel?” Kevin replied with the widest of smiles

“All good, Laurel is fine as well, and mom and dad too.. and that is not Laurel” She replied “Nice to see you Kev, you more acquainted with the woods now?”

“Oh so much more!” He replied visibly embarrassed “Who is that?” Kevin howled as he watched Ava getting out the car. 

“That is… my girl, and you should back off” Sara deadpanned. 

Ava chuckled as she started getting her things sorted.

Kevin snapped his head towards Sara “Your.. girl?Oh.. You.. are you .. and her.. ?”

Sara squinted “Thank you for passing by, as you see we are fine and we would like to get our stuff sorted now. Dad’s a bit too overprotective, you don’t need to come here that often, we’ll just be here for a couple days anyway”

“Oh.. yeah… ok.. just that Chief Quentin told me to come by as much as I could and ..well.. It’s not such a bad chore to see you” He smiled “and.. her”

“Yeah..no Kevin! We’ll be fine. Thank you, bye bye!” Kevin looked at Sara and then at Ava, a moment of hesitation played on his eyes, Sara could see how much he wanted to meet Ava.

“Bye bye Kevin” Sara repeated “Your car is that way” she added grabbing his arm and directing him towards the car “Have a nice day Kevin.”

“Oh, will you go to town?” Kevin asked as he got inside his car “Mom says you must pay a visit!”

“Yeah, so the whole town knows we are here..thank you Kev! And yes, we’ll try and go there for a coffee one of these days… after we settle. See you then. Bye bye” Sara answered with a fake smile. 

Kevin waved, a last glance at Ava, that payed them both no attention as she played with her phone. 

“Still an idiot.” Sara murmured, visibly annoyed with the amount of glances he sent Ava’s direction.

Sara shook her head as she walked towards Ava “There you go, drooling averted. Or partially.” 

Ava grinned “.. good thing he went in peace.. I was sensing some.. mauling.. since he was checking out ‘your girl’ ”

Sara blushed “Well, I had to get rid of him somehow!” 

“Of course” Ava smiled“So, shall we get in?”

“Yeah, let us go check the cabin, Dad and Mom haven’t been here since summer, but it should be ok” 

They picked up the bags and walked towards the cabin, it was a small cabin with a front porch, stripped bare. 

“We can get the bench, table and hammock out if you want. We keep them inside when we lock down the place so they don’t wear out” 

Ava hummedand added “The place seems lovely, no wonder you guys kept it and keep coming back”

“Yeah it is, I should take you for a walk and show you the lake, it’s really close by and it is amazing” Sara added excited

“I’m down for it, let’s just get this stuff sorted first then you can show me around” 

“You in for some skinny dipping?” Sara winked and started opening the door, leaving Ava on her own flustering on the porch.

“There you go.. hope it doesn’t smell stale..” Sara said as she cracked the door open.

The cabin looked bigger inside than it did from the outside, it had a open floor with the floors and walls well kept, a shiny tone showing off the healthy, cared for,wood. The decor was simple and functional with a few items that made it a cozy space. It smelled like the woods. It felt almost as if they were inside a living tree. Ava breathed in satisfied.

“Doesn't smell stale at all” Ava said as she breathed in again with satisfaction.

The kitchen was to the right, a wide space surrounded by windows with a small table for 4, to the left a living room with just a cozy couch, some lounge chairs and a fireplace, a stair led to a upper deck where you could see a wide mattress on a tatami, that would be the room. 

“So kitchen here, that is the living room- that doubled as our, me and Laurel’s, room when we were kids, upstairs” Sara pointed “ it’s the main room.. sorry, privacy isn’t a thing on the woods”

“That’s ok, it looks so cozy..loving it.. where’s the bathroom?” Ava asked looking around puzzled.

“Oh!” Sara grinned, walking towards a door on the back wall in between the Kitchen and the room “Here, thebathroom was an add-on to the house, that’s why it’s outside, but we have this access door from the cabin.” 

Ava walked towards the door and peeked to see the bathroom. It was actually pretty nice, following the cabin style, it was all wooded walls, floor and ceiling, but it had a nice modern touch to it, the shower looked amazing. 

“Is there any trick with the water or so?” Ava asked

“No, we have a water system, gets rain water and re-uses it after filtering, we use charcoal for the filtering bit, so water becomes clean.”

“Oh, thats great! Isn’t it tricky on summer though?” Ava asked

“Not really, it rains during summer as well, even with hot weather.. this is a special micro-climate” Sara smirked “Saved us a lot of showers.. mom used to scream a lot at me and Laurel went we went dancing in the rain.. and in the mud..dad just laughed it out” Sara remembered with a honest laugh

“Sounds fun!” Ava chipped in “Maybe it will rain one of these days?” 

Sara laughed “Maybe! I certainly would like to see famous Ava Sharpe all muddy!

Ava smirked “You just might. I can get dirty” 

Sara turned on her heels towards the living room, trying to hide the blush “.. okkkkayy..lets settle our stuff and get a walk to stretch out after all those hours in the car” 

Sara heard Ava’s chuckle being her and squinted. _You so gonna pay for all that.I Swear to god.._

They got all the food first, getting it stored neatly in the kitchen cabinets and then moved to get their bags on the room.

“I can stay here” Sara pointing at the couch “But i’ll go help you do the bed”

“Don’t be an idiot, you can stay upstairs with me.. or” Ava trailed off

“Or?” Sara asked

“Or I stay down here if you prefer the couch cause that’s your parents bed?” Ava added with a teasing smile

“YUCK AVA!” Sara glared “Don’t make me think about that.. let’s go get the bed set” She scolded

//

“Ok, ready to go? I wanna show you the lake” Sara said excited, extending her hand for Ava to take.

Ava smiled and took it “Let’s go!” 

They walked together, hand in hand, through the forest, Sara knew these woods intimately, having spent the best or her childhood there. Ava walked amazed, the scenery was peaceful and so vivid. The sounds almost magical, untainted by the noise of the city or humanity. 

One could only hear the breath of nature, as the wind ruffled the leaves. It was almosta holy place.

And all of the sudden, the forest disappeared.

Ahead the lake. The clear water was so still, the rocks peeking from the bottom. As they both approached the edge, Sara pointed towards the water, showing Ava a huge fish. 

“Dinner” she whispered

Ava glared “Poor thing. No!” she murmured back

Sara smiled “Ok, we’ll just have the canned beans” 

Sara move to sat on the edge, looking at Ava pulling her hand so she could do the same.

“It’s ok, even if we fall, the water is deep enough for us to be ok… I did loads of jumps from here.. I mean, you can swim right?”Sara asked

“Yeah, I can manage it” Ava answered as she sat. “Wow, this is just.. wow” she added as she looked around “So peaceful”

Sara sighed “Yeah, It is… and i’m happy I could show it to you”

“Me to” Ava replied, leaning her head on Sara shoulder. 

They spend a few hours just talking, mostly Sara telling the most bizarre stories of her and Laurel during their summer vacations. 

“That Kevin is like a walking disaster hum?” Ava said chuckling

“Yeah, poor Kev..he is a nice guy.. just gluey and a bit of an idiot sometimes” Sara laughed “Well, now that I brought you here I may be off the hook, so Laurel will get all the attention when she comes back” 

“Do you still come back often?” 

“Mom and Dad come every summer or any long weekends… me and Laurel not so much, because: work..well for me mostly because I was most time away in missions and whenever I came back I just wanted some good city comfort”

“I understand.. it’s a pity though.. this is so beautiful and.. peaceful.. I wouldn’t mind coming here regularly” Ava almost whispered as the day started to fall, the light fading on the mirroring water. 

“Maybe you will” Sara replied leaning her head on Ava’s “Meanwhile, should we go and get settle for the night? I know these woods but don’t want to walk them in the dark, it’s an unnecessary risk”

“Yeah.. sounds good.”

//

“Well that was delicious!” Ava said

Sara laughed “Who would have guessed.. famous Ava Sharpe enjoying some canned goods” 

Ava grinned “Well the walk got me an appetite.. and the company helped”.

“Fair enough” Sara smiled “Let’s go inside and sit on the couch? its getting colder here”

“Yeah.. Couch sounds nice, closer to the fireplace, it’s getting chilly here” 

“Yeah, the temperature drops a bit at night, but the fireplace should be enough, if not I can get us a blanket”

Ava sat on the couch, watching as Sara stirred the wood on the fireplace, adding some more. “This should keep us warm for a good few hours” she said. 

“That painting is beautiful” Ava said as she took in all the details.

Sara looked over her shoulder towards Ava, who pointed with her wine glass towards the painting above the mantelpiece. Sara followed with her eyes, as they landed on the painting she smiled. “Yes.. it is.”

Sara stood and looked at the painting “Was given to us a few weeks after we got here, as a welcoming gift”

Ava hummed.

“This is a place with a strong local Native American culture, these woods are sacred to the people here.”

“Well, as all woods should be” Ava added 

“Yeah.. well unfortunately that is never the case, but here there is a strong Native presence and the whole place is protected by a resilient community who keeps the older traditions. Well, one of those is to greet the people who join the community..and that’s how we _The Lance’s_ got this beautiful painting” 

“That’s awesome” Ava said as she took another sip of wine

“It is, we also got other stuff, the local artisans are amazing, I’ll show you around the town. They have a few shops and workshops around where things are crafted as they used to be: with care and skill.” 

“I so would love to visit those!” Ava responded excited, Sara smiled “Then I shall take you Ava Sharpe”.

“Does the painting have a meaning?” Ava asked curious

“Actually it does” Sara smiled and walked to sit next to Ava.

They were both facing the painting, Sara took a sip of wine. 

“The Bear is the protector. So in a way this is what we have been offered by the community: protection” 

Ava hummed. 

“Do you know the painter?” Ava asked a few moments later.

“Yeah.. the artistic name is Aniibiish” Sara smiled “Maybe we can meet them tomorrow”

“Ok… mysterious!” Ava eyes sparkled 

“Very” Sara smirked.

“Well then, I shall tell them they are a great artist, the colour palette is amazing”Ava nodded towards the painting

Sara chuckled “Well..maybe. Although I think the Bear made the whole difference”

Ava just shook her head “Hope you never told them that.. that would be sooooo rude!” 

“Maybe” Sara smirked.

“Did you get any news from your Dad” Ava asked

“Well, phone reception here is really tricky, comes and goes.. Last message was this afternoon, he said they were on a solid lead with the fingerprint.. so hopefully they grab the creep and lock them forever… either way our plan here remains: days off from civilisation. Give _Ava-Hollywoods-favourite-star-Sharpe_ , a break!”

“Cheers to that!” Ava smiled lifting her glass for a toast.

Sara smiled back and accepted the toast. 

“So… Tell me about the posters” Ava teased

Sara choked on the wine, drooling a bit over her chin.

Ava widened her eyes “ohhh… that good?” she bite her lip “You SOOO got to tell me about it”

Sara was a blushing mess, trying to clean her chin with the palm of her hand just shaking her head “Uh-Uh.. I don’t think so Sharpe”

“Come onnnn Lance!” Ava teased poking Sara’s ribs

“Don’t you poke me Ava Sharpe” Sara glared

“Don’t tell me _Captain_ Sara Lance is scared of telling me about some silly teenager posters?”

“Arghhh Ava!” Sara snapped “They were of you ok? Lots of them…all of them… spread all over my room.. from when you were a model to when you became a full blown celebrity… and no, I wasn’t a teenager since we are about same age and you got famous like when you were 20 years old !” Sara shouted flustered and a blushing mess

“ Please.. I was 18, and I was famous way before then” Ava smirked teasingly dismissing her with her free hand, as she set the glass on the tiny side table.

Sara glared with her mouth opened “You are so cocky Ava Sharpe” 

Ava smirked “Well, i’m not the one with posters. I am the one ON the posters.”

Sara closed her eyes, her mouth a thin line as she ranted “I knew I shouldn’t have told you”.

Sara felt the couch cushions shift a little, as she opened her eyes, Ava was inches from her, biting her lip Ava said “Good thing you have the whole real Ava Sharpe deal all for you now.”

Sara tilted her head and a smile grew on her lips “Do I?”

“Yeah” Ava smiled back closing the distance and kissing Sara. “You so do”.

It didn’t take long for them both to be breathless, the chemistry was too high and too delicious to be tamed. 

“Wanna go up?” Sara asked in between kisses

“Yeah” Ava answered breathlessly not giving Sara’s lips a inch away from her.

They stumbled up the stairs never letting go “So much better than the posters” Sara whispered. 

“Oh, you ain’t seen anything yet _Captain Lance_ ” Ava purred.

“Fuck” Sara shivered.

The forest became alive,that night more than ever.


	22. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara still..well.. chilling out on the cabin :)  
> The Legends get closer!
> 
> Oh! and Happy Thanksgiving and/or just late November ! :)

**// Next day, late morning, at the Cabin**

“So much better than the posters” Sara whispered as she snuggled and kissed Ava’s neck.

Ava giggled and bit her lip “You think?” 

“Yeah, I mean.. the posters where quite interesting as well.. and less annoying”

“Saraaaa.. is that how you treat your women?” Ava glared half-heartedly

“Pretty much yeah” Sara added cheekily“don’t want them getting too cocky”

“You talk too much Sara” Ava said as she kissed her, making one Captain Lance melt on the spot. 

“I may have a problem with not having enough of you” Ava whispered

“Not complaining” Sara whispered back, straddling Ava. 

“Ohh” Ava mumbled “Captain Lance”

“God you are so so beautiful Ava” Sara whispered, her blue eyes dazzled and lost in Ava’s.

Ava sighed, a soft smiled breaking through her lips “Come here” Ava rasped as she pull her down.

**// The Legend’s Office**

“The intruders alarm was triggered!” Zari shouted.Mick, Ray, Charlie and Amaya quickly stood and rushed towards Zari.

“What?” Mick asked

“The intruders alarm that Ray set at Ava’s was triggered just now” Zari pointed at the screen 

“It can’t be Ava and Sara, Nora or Gideon, cause they know the place rigged and is not to be used” Ray added

“I’ll warn Chief Quentin” Amaya added quickly picking up her mobile to make the call.

“Where are you going Mick?” Ray asked

“To the apartment, maybe I can get my hands on that rat”

“Here!” Charlie shouted as she threw him the keys to Ava’s apartment “Ava left us her keys”

Mick caught the keys and nodded, quickly going out.

**//Ava’s apartment**

“Did you find anything?” Quentin asked as he approach Mick

Mick looked at Quentin, nodding towards the two detectives that stood next to Quentin.

“Nothing” Mick groaned “Someone was here according to our system, but when I got in, I found no one… also I couldn’t see anything weird here”

“Maybe they took something instead” one of the detectives added

Quentin hummed “Yeah.. but this means they are still in town, so at least the Ladies are ok”

_“_ Did you find anything else Chief?” Mick asked

“Yeah, we just got their address today and went there earlier, but the place was empty, we were just at the station discussing details and next steps when Amaya called” 

“Ok, so now we know who they are, can I have their picture?”

“Manhunt?” Quentin asked raising his eyebrow

Mick shrugged “Just a little poking around to find a new lead, Chief”

The detectives chuckled, visibly satisfied with Mick’s attitude, someone had to do what the police couldn’t, in order to find the most dangerous people. To even the play-field.

“Ok, we’ll email you what we have since this is a joint investigation and we also have our force looking” Quentin added “We need to get this piece of shit out of our streets, Mick”

“Yes Sir” Mick nodded.

**//At the Cabin**

“What time is?” Ava muffled against Sara’s hair

“If you ask, then it’s still too early” Sara mumbled as she nuzzled on Ava’s chest

Ava giggled “Saraa… it’s surely afternoon”

“Naaaa.. you are wrong Ava Sharpe” Sara chuckled as she tightened her arms around Ava a bit more.

“We should get up and have some food.. we are not going 24h without eating” Ava said as she held Sara closer

“You are insatiable aren’t you?” Sara teased

Ava chuckled as she felt Sara’s smirk on her chest “Well I wouldn’t mind..” 

Ava was interrupted by noise outside the cabin “What was that Sara?”

Sara raised her head and waited a bit in silence “A car.. it’s probably Kevin” she huffed “I am gonna go check” 

“Ok, I’ll go get some food ready for us then” Ava replied.

Sara looked back at Ava, a wide grin on her face. 

“What?” Ava asked smiling back

“Nothing” Sara answered just before kissing her, chastely at first but then not so much as they both got lost once again.

A car horn was heard. Sara groaned annoyed “See… Kevin.. I know that stupid honk since we were 16”

Ava chuckled “Go, don’t take too long, I may miss you” She added as she tucked Sara’s hair behind her ear. 

“Yes M’am” Sara grinned as she leap out of the bed, quickly finding some clothes to go outside to send Kevin away. 

Ava got herself some clothes too and got down to the kitchen to prepare some food. She was starving, Sara was… Ava chuckled and bit her lip at the thought of what Sara was. 

Sighing, Ava got some coffee on the make, expecting Sara to come in anytime now, she looked outside and saw the police car. “Go away Kevin” she huffed giggling.

As Ava got started on pulling some food for breakfast, she heard Sara coming in. 

“That was fast, hope you are down for a meal of canned beans, bread and eggs.. how do you want your eggs?” she asked as she turned towards the door. 

Ava gasped dropping the can of beans on the floor.

“Hi.. Ava.”

//

Ava’s jaw dropped as she watched the tall man standing at the door. She looked at his eyes, dark eyes, crazy eyes, his face contorted, the weird expression of a lunatic. 

As her eyes roamed down this figure she saw the riffle hanging on his shoulder, a gun on his right hand, dripping blood.

Ava gasped, stopping a scream as she quickly brought her hands over her mouth.

“It’s ok, I am here for you now” He added, his voice weird, nervous and excited, cold and venomous.

Ava looked to his left side and her eyes widened, he was pulling an unconscious Sara by her shirt collar. Like a ragged doll. 

“Sara” she whispered as her heart stopped.

“It’s ok, she won’t bother us.. I just made her.. quiet” he said smiling

“No” Ava sobbed “Don’t hurt her please”

He frowned. “She does not deserve you. You are Mine”

“Please just don’t hurt her… please” Ava’s thin voice begged. 

His eyes went wild all over the place, as he was fighting multiple thoughts at the same time. 

Ava sobbed.

He fixed his gaze on her, the widest creepiest smile Ava had ever seen making her body shiver “Ok, my sweetheart, for you, she is your friend, for you. I’ll decide what to do later.”

Ava nodded in shock still, but she just nodded. “Th-thank you.. thank you”

He looked around and dragged Sara to the staircase that led to the room. He shoved her down and got a set of handcuffs from his back pocket, locking Sara arms behind her to the metal bar that supported the staircase. Sara groaned weakly. He punched her in the face and kicked her once again.

“NO!” Ava shouted running towards them. He lifted his gun pointing it right at Sara’s head.

“Please..” Ava froze, her eyes and hands pleading “You promised me.. please.. no more hurting her”

He sigh. “Ok.. sweetheart” the sick smile appearing again of his lips. Ava shivered.

“You cold?” He asked 

“Yeah a bit” She said trying not to tell him she shivered cause he was creepy as fuck.

“Oh! I left the door open, let me go close and get some fire started… you making food? I am hungry!” He said awkwardly

Ava looked at him weirdly “Yeah.. i’ll go get something”. _Definitely anti-social_ Ava thought.

“Scrambled, I like scrambled eggs” He said as he moved towards the door.

_Of course you do you motherfucker. With a pinch of poison._ Ava though.

Ava gave a last look towards Sara, she knew she couldn’t go check on her as he observed her intently, any excuse would be good enough for him to leave Sara out in the cold or even kill her. 

She walked towards the kitchen to get the food ready. The food she was gonna enjoy with Sara.

_Going to kill this creep myself._ Ava squinted angrily, still shaking and scared, for her but mostly for Sara.

//

“Where is Kevin?” Ava asked as he sat on the table, setting his gun on the table.

“Who?”

“The police Car..” 

“Oh.. that’s his name? Yeah.. I got a ride from him..he was very nice. He is sleeping on the trunk”he said smiling.

Ava couldn’t understand what ‘sleeping’ really meant, but she hoped to god that Kevin was alright. She pushed a plate of food towards him.

“Thank you sweetheart, I knew you could cook for me.. you are more than just asilly celebrity” he replied smiling at the food “Let’s see how it tastes” 

Ava mouth was but a thin line, she was scared but nothing annoyed her more that patriarchy. She glanced at the knife and breathed out, sitting. _No Ava, Sara and Kevin would suffer._

He started eating. Ava took the chance to observe him. He was tall but not bulky, he looked sick. Not as in with health problems, but rather tormented. _Well, must be tormented as fuck if he spends is life harassing mine._

Their first meal was surrounded by silence as theafternoon started to dim outside. 

“So” Ava cleared her throat “We haven’t yet been introduced have we?”

He looked up, surprised. Then smiled. That sick smile that gave her a chill. Ava inhaled sharply, but tried and kept her face serene. 

“You can call me whatever you want Sweetheart” He said, looking to his plate again. “Also you should eat”

“You must have your own name no?” Ava insisted

He glared.”EAT!”Ava closed her eyes as she felt is wrath.She then started picking some food with her fork, her right hand holding her knife tightly. 

“Don’t cut yourself with that” He said most calmly, his voice somewhat sarcastic.

Ava settle the knife quietly on the table and chewed her food.

“I would appreciate manners at the table” Ava said as she glimpsed towards him and then his gun, quirking her eyebrow.

He looked at Ava and tucked the gun on his jeans.

On the corner, Sara still half unconscious, smirked without anyone noticing. _My cheeky Sharpe_ she thought as she dozed off again. 

_//_

“Well, that was good… I am happy you are a good cook, not just beautiful” the crooked smile was out again.

Ava rolled her eyes as she stood to take the dishes.“You do know how to treat a lady” she deadpanned.

“Of course, we are made for each other..like soulmates”

Ava grabbed the kitchen counter to steady herself. She had to be smarter, he was stronger, creepier and with nothing to lose. Ava breathed in, put her most innocent face and turned. 

“It’s getting cold, would you please check on Kevin for me? Maybe we could let him in the house?”

He frowned, his eyes going wild again. 

“Only If you think is ok, you know better than me..” Ava added quickly, with a innocent smile. If he really knew her he would know her eyes were furious and scared and she wanted nothing more than make him disappear.

He nodded pleased, his eyes less frantic.

“I also noticed there’s a small hut outside, I think Sara said they used it to keep dry wood for winter and tools.. maybe that’s an option if you deem so” She added and turned to the kitchen, as to not look too eager.

“Meanwhile i’ll do the dishes.. maybe you could get us some more wood for the fire? It’s getting colder” Ava added almost nonchalantly. 

“I will go and check sweetheart” He said pleased as he left. A homely feeling setting in his chest.

Ava could, from the window, see him opening the police car trunk and pulling Kevin out, he was dragging him to the small hut. Ava sighed relieved.

Ava took the chance to go check on Sara.

“Sara.. baby” She called holding her face and rubbing her thumbs.

Sara opened her eyes, squinting, looking confused. Until she was not and her eyes went wide “Ava..” she whispered, despair in her voice as she tried to move and realised she was handcuffed.

“Easy baby.. he handcuffed you.. how are you?”Ava asked worry in her eyes, as she inspected Sara’s head looking for wounds.

“I’m ok, I need to get out of these, I need to protect you… get me something to open this” 

They heard steps on the porch.

“Sara..” Ava cried out

“It’s ok baby, i’ll manage something, don’t get him upset, play his game, be nice to him, don’t make him mad, i’ll sort something out” She whispered, dropping her head and closing her eyes as she heard the door open.

He looked and saw Ava on her knees still holding Sara’s head.

“What are you doing?” he asked angrily

“I…I ..I was just checking if she was ok… I thought” Ava stammered “ I though you would be happy since..you had to go check on Kevin”

He was still frowning but looked less angry. “Step away from her..she is not good for us”

Ava slowly slid her hands from Sara’s face, one last caress with her thumbs. Ava sighed and stood up.

As she stepped away from Sara, he approached her and lifted her face by pulling her hair. Sara kept her poker face, pretending she was unconscious. 

Ava whimpered “I think she is still out.. maybe we could just sit a bit and talk if you like?” Ava asked trying to divert his attention.

He looked at Ava “Yeah, I think we should talk” he said and has he stood up he kicked Sara. Once. Twice. Ava felt terrified, now more than ever. Her breath stuck in her chest.

“Please” Ava begged as the air rushed out of her lungs “don’t hurt her..please..please” 

He huffed “She is evil, she wants to tear us apart… I saw how she looks at you all the time.. she wants you…I know it!! ” He kicked Sara again. Sara didn’t flinch.

“No!” Ava added “We just didn’t knew who you were.. and she was trying to protect me.. now that I know” Ava walked towards him and tentatively tried to reach his arm, pausing mid air “now, its ok and she won’t need to protect me.”

He nodded and frowned “I am not a fool” 

“Good, I don’t like fools.” Ava replied and turned towards the couch. Still not knowing how she managed to answer that and not scream or punch his face.

She sat elegantly on a chair, the couch could be dangerous, he may want to get too close.

“Can I get you anything? I think I saw some liquor on the kitchen” Ava asked softly.

He was surprised, confused even as he walked towards the couch and sat, setting the gun at his side. The riffle he had left earlier at the door. 

“Maybe just abit, I don’t drink much. Join me?” He said smiling, extremely calm now.

“Of course, with pleasure” She added and stood to get the drinks from the kitchen.

_Maybe I can get this creep tipsy. Although… it might be worse if he gets uncontrollable. God.. what should I do?_

Ava shook her head and got the bottle.

“So.. I still don’t know your name” Ava smiled softly as she sat. _Besides Creep._

“It’s not important” He said

Ava sighed. _Play his game-_ Ava heard Sara’s voice in her head. 

“It is to me” she said and took a sip

He moved uncomfortably on the couch “You can call me Jordan”

“Nice name.” Ava said never taking her eyes of him, observing and learning how much she could.

“You have any siblings?” she asked.

“I don’t want to talk about that!” he snapped, twitching in his seat, grabbing his gun.

Ava jumped in her seat, and recoiled “Ok.. Ok… I am sorry.. I didn’t know.. we don’t have to talk about that.. or anything.” 

He stood up and started walking randomly. A beast on the lose. 

“Ahhhhh” he screamed again, smacking the gun repeatedly on his head.

Ava was petrified. She look furtively at Sara, Sara was with her eyes semi-opened watching the whole scene, as she felt Ava’s eyes, she opened them wider and tried to calm her. Ava breathed in, knowing Sara was awake was calming.

He turned around and howled “You think she is better than me?” He shouted pointing his gun at Sara as he noticed Ava looking at her.

“What??” Ava froze “No..I…” Her voice a thin whisper, she started sobbing, tears threatening to run down her face as she saw the gun pointing at Sara.

“ohhhhhhh… no no… I don’t want your to cry my sweetheart!” He came rushing, Ava recoiled. 

“I am sorry, it’s ok.. I just don’t like talking about family… You are my family, now and forever” He smiled

Ava shivered and nodded weakly. He drank the remaining whiskey in one shot.

“Families are just trouble.. like these Lance’s… you think they are good? they are not.. i’ve studied them.” 

“Her father got in my house, uninvited and took my things…my pictures of you!” He shouted. 

“But I am smarter than all of them… that stupid intruder’s alarm.. ah! they thought I would fall for it… I trigger it from outside this door just after decking that idiot cop and that blonde bitch..the stupid daddy Lance must be all so sure of himself and think that I am in the city still. And I just smacked is little girl.” he bragged with disdain.

Ava’s heart burned with fervorous hatred.

Breathing in slowly with a smile on his lips, he added“It’s not your fault of course.. and I shouldn’t be so tempered.. but you must know these things and how evil they are.”

Ava nodded quietly.

“She” He pointed towards Sara, his gaze fixed on Ava’s “She is evil! She is the bad person! I know everything about her.. and i’m gonna tell you how bad and rotten she is..and then you my sweetheart will want me to get rid of her” he laughed as he scratched his arms. “You will” he said once again, his gaze intense.


	23. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara have to deal with the uninvited guest.

“Her file.. if only you knew!” He said sarcastically. “You are just an innocent Sweetheart.. but i’ll take care of you”

Ava squinted. 

“She was a killing machine, a monster… and she let all of her team die. That’s how rotten she is.” 

Sara squirmed. Ava saw it from the corner of her eye.

“War is unpredictable” Ava said, more to Sara’s sake than to keep him busy talking.

He scoffed. 

“Sure! hiding behind a flag of morality.. killing innocent people.. you are too naive ” he smiled

“I am not naive..Jordan” Ava replied “Maybe we just have different views”

His smile faltered “You are too pure to understand” his gaze on her.

Ava sighed and said nothing else.

“She is a monster. She let them die.. burn alone” he scoffed.

Ava shook her head, tears threatening to fall.

“SHE” He yelled “SHE” he pointed at Sara “SHE. LET. THEM. BURN...” 

He scoffed once more “She is evil and useless, a traitor. DO NOT cry for her… she is undeserving of you or anything from you.” 

Ava winced. She could see a tear running down Sara’s face. 

He smiled. “Do not cry for her.” 

“She is so weak… and she is still broken. Until she got between us, she was seeing a therapist.. she is sick… and then she got close to you and she manipulated you, to use you and probably then discard you like she did with all of them. I… I want to keep you forever” he said sweetly.

Sara soul was on fire.. again. Burning in the past that took away her friends and Nyssa. It was not easy to hear it again, specially not from such filthy lips and specially not with so much disdain and blame. 

It was way harder now to breathe quietly and hold emotions. It had been easier to get his punches and kicks and hold on quietly. Now his voice pierced through Sara, and Ava… Ava was listening to all of this and Ava was in danger every single second.

Sara breathed softly. _Ava knows the truth_ _because I told her everything, she knows_. 

Ava would believe that Sara had no guilt, not that Sara was the evil he said, the monster she sometimes felt she was.. had been.. was. _No! Don’t let him in._

Sara still felt the guilt… it was irrational but she still did..that’s how it is.. the scars never go… and once in a while they hurt and get so itchy that all you want is to scarred them over and over.

All Sara wanted was to curl and fade. 

“So weak.. afraid ofa little fire.. fire cleans..she should be consumed by it.. the coward” he said with disgust.

“She is not, nor has ever been, a coward” Ava affirmed fiercely.

He was surprised with the strength behind Ava’s eyes and words. 

“Well… you don’t know the story. And you are too good” He said dismissively.

Behind him, Sara stirred, her hands clenching. She hated him so SO much. Not so much for what he was saying about her, but for diminishing Ava that way. 

_I need to find a way to get out of these handcuffs._

“Then she got injured, half her platoon died, she did nothing and got injured… it was all her fault of course it was” He look provocatively at Ava “ She was the lead and didn’t plan properly, she got them into an ambush then she stayed there pretending she couldn’t move.. faking it surely” He glared.

Ava said nothing, her breath ragged. She so wanted to shut him up for good, but she couldn’t. She was no match for him and the consequences would be devastating..he surely would take revenge on Sara and Kevin and then, do as he pleased with Ava. 

_I need to keep some sense of respect here_. Ava thought. She just hoped Sara could handle all the emotional blows and flashbacks she was getting from this twisted creep.

“File says she spent months in hospital… months! what a waste.. she probably didn’t want any scars.. so worthless and futile.. fire is so beautiful…” He looked towards Sara “I should burn her… to cleanse”

He laughed and shook is head when he saw Ava’s panicked eyes “Just kidding… “ He wasn’t very convincing though, specially because Ava knew he tried it before.

“And then.. the poor baby.. went away.. home to daddy. That vile drunk shadow of a cop. ”

“She became like him: a drunk and addicted to painkillers. A ugly weak undeserving drunk of a woman. She does not deserve you.”

“SHE SHOULD NOT TOUCH YOU EVER!” He shouted, grabbing his gun again.

“She isn't”Ava said hurriedly. He looked at Ava angrily.

“She is not touching me… she is there, locked and unconscious… it’s just us now, Jordan” Ava said quietly, watching him getting calmer. 

“Of course” He breathed out “You are right..just us…as it should be.”

“She annoys me..” He said exhaling annoyed “Her nerve, to come so close to you.. get in between us.. wanting you.. she is broken, my Sweetheart.. She is so weak, scarred.. I saw the pictures.. you would run from her. I am not scarred like that, all in me is purpose. The fire likes me, we are one. We understand each other. I am pure. And so are you. Her scars are punishment for how vile she is.” 

Ava hummed quietly, lost for words. There’s no arguing with people who are that unbalanced. 

“She is just a drunk woman with no control… a shitty useless security guard.. muscle for hire..and not even that! Look at her!!! Pitiful. Broken.”

“Jordan..” Ava said quietly, almost timidly and she fiddled with her fingers.

“Yes?” He asked curious and surprised.

“Leave Sara alone. Enough of her, yes? I have heard enough. She is not important now.”

He smiled “She is not important at all..come here” he added patting the seat next to him. 

Ava quirked her brow “I am comfortable here, plus I don’t know you that well yet to sit so close to you.”

He glared at her.

“What?” Ava asked “What kind of woman you think I am?” she glared back

He reached out to touch Ava’s leg “You are my Sweetheart..”

“Don’t you touch me!” Ava shouted

He sat back. 

_Time to turn the table -_ Ava thought - _Fuck it._

“I don’t know you.” Ava added a bit more controlled “And I don’t like people touching me when I don’t know them” “Don’t you know that, Jordan?” Ava glared furious.

“I.. uh I..” He stammered

“You should know that, Jordan” Ava scolded.

“I.. yes..” He said weirdly.

“And I know nothing about you” Ava glared a bit more “Who do you take me for?”

“I am sorry” he said ashamed almost. “You are right.. you are not one to be touched lightly”

“No I am not, Jordan!” Ava said harshly. 

He let his head fall. Silence took over the cabin. Only the light crackling of the fire as the flames consumed the wood.

Sara froze. This was it. She knew it.The stillness before death happens. 

Her senses were at their highest. The second before the sandstorm. The minute before an incoming attack. The air got still and the earth stopped breathing. And this was it. She knew it.

Sara hadn’t seen anything that could be useful on opening the handcuffs. The metal bar was impossible to move. There was no way out. Unless.. _Fuck of course!_

_A thumb is nothing if it means I can try and save Ava._ Sara thought.

Sara started to dislocate her left thumb. No noise. Her pain absorbed by the stillness of what was to come. _This is worth it._ Sara focus on her memories of Ava, their night and morning together, Ava’s soft touch, her sweet scent, the words and sounds pressed against their skin. Ava’s smile. The unspoken feelings on both their eyes. 

Sara’s heart rate increased, a strong determined beat. _I am not going to lose her._

He stood up slowly. Head down still. A deep inhale. The gun on his hand, shaking.

“Sweethearttt” he howled.

Ava shivered, she had never heard anything so disturbing and cold.She recoiled on the chairher hands firmly holding the armrests, her eyes wide and she met his disturbed glare. The eyes of a maniac. 

Out of nothing a shadow, a blink of an eye and he was falling of the floor. 

“Sara..” Ava whispered.

Sara was on his back, having jumped from behind, she tackled him pushing him away from Ava. They both rolled on the floor, his gun lost somewhere. 

They both stood up. Locking eyes. Ava locked frantically around trying to locate the gun, no where to be seen, probably under the couch. 

He looked towards the door, searching for his riffle. Sara was on the way.Focused, ready. Her muscles flexed, her body was light.

“YOU” a dark voice took over the room. 

“Me” Sara said firmly, fixing her gaze on him. She wanted nothing more than distract him from Sara’s weak point. 

Ava.

“I should have burned you for good” He shouted, his mouth a twisted thing.

“You failed creep” Sara replied

He lunged on her. She was expecting it, he was too enraged to even think straight, of course he would try and subdue her…a smaller woman. Sara swiftly step aside, her left hand moving towards Ava and gesturing her to go. 

Ava stood up slowly. He glared at her. 

“Where you going Sweetheart?”

“I’m …”

“Hey Sicko” Sara called “Your beef is with me now. She doesn’t need to get hurt”

He widen his eyes “Would would hurt her?” he looked back at Ava “See..she would hurt you” 

Sara quickly looked around and picked up a bit of wood, she swing and crashed it on him. She aimed for his head, but he caught her at the last moment and protected himself with his arms. 

He screamed in pain. His arm andshoulder getting the blow. 

His right side dropped. Sara was satisfied, she may not have finished him but at least now his left arm was limp.. as was her thumb and hand. Sara clenched her teeth. _Let’s do this._

Ava walked slowly towards the stair to the room. She didn’t know what to do. Getting in between them would not be good, only a distraction for Sara.. and Sara _Wow she really holds her ground.. how did she.. ohhh._

Ava saw the awkward angle Sara’s thumb was at, and the handcuffs still on her right pulse. 

Her heart broke at the strength of this woman. And she hated him, a bit more. Ava looked around, trying to find something to knock him out or help Sara. The path to the riffle was not open, and she didn’t want something so dangerous on her hands.She heard a crash.

Sara was groaning on top of a broken chair. 

Sara went for a head-kick but the creepy had caught her leg and sent her crashing on the chair. Sara looked dizzy.

“Fuck” Ava breathed out as she saw him recovering his balance and pulling his body as to kick Sara as he had done before. 

Ava picked up the first thing she could and hit him with it.

“STOP!” Ava yelled furious

He looked at Ava astonished “Sweetheart..” 

“DONT CALL ME THAT” Ava shouted and hit him again.

“Sweetheart..stop playing with the pillow” He laughed as he grabbed it from Ava and threw it away.

He then turned to Sara, and he got a massive kick on the stomach from Sara, who, although still on the floor, used both legs to push him away. The impact made her fall again on top of the broken chair, her back punished by the broken chair odd wood bits, her head banged on the floor. She felt more light headed.

He fell over the couch onto the floor, next to Ava. He tried to grab Ava leg, who jumped away “Leave me alone you creep!” Ava yelled.

He frowned, his mouth twisting oddly.

“I am not a creep! You don’t understand.. not yet. I’ll make you… I’ll cleanse you” 

He stood up to grab Ava. 

Ava pointed her index finger at him, a deep frown “Do not touch me young man”

He flinched.


	24. Dark & Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Jordan clash.

Ava pointed her index finger at him, a deep frown “Do not touch me young man”.

He flinched.

“Mother” he whispered.

Ava frowned “What?”

He raised his gun. Ava freaked out, the barrel of the gun pointed at her. She instinctively slapped him.

“Put that gun away, Jordan!” she shouted tensely. Her instincts and fear taking over her rational mind.

“Motherrrr” he screamed anguished, his eyes a wild fire, his lips quivering, the skin on his face pale and contorted. 

A shot rang in the cabin. 

Sara snapped to consciousness with the screaming and then the loud bang of the gun being discharged.

Her eyes focused on Jordan, standing behind the tumbled couch. His arm raised, the gun at the end of his trembling hand, his body shivering and jerking as he was being electrocuted by his own thoughts. 

Ava was curled on the floor, against the staircase. Her eyes closed.

“Nooo” Sara wanted to screamed but her lungs didn’t work, she couldn’t breathe.

“Ava” was all she could bring herself to whisper, a thin lifeless whisper.

Jordan cried loud and clear, that dark howl that came from his brokenness. He lowered the gun and started scratching his arms.

“Mother” he sobbed. “It hurts… Mother i’ll.. need to… cleanse you.. again”

Jordan couldn’t see right nor breathe. A dark anchor on his throat pulled him back to those earlier days, when he could not be himself. When mother scolded and despised . When Jordan had to be a good boy. Nothing else but a good, obedient, little boy. _You sick, shameful, shadow of a broken boy._

Sara tried to move but her back was hurting too much. The old war wounds were back and despite her mental strength and her knowing she was not back under the rumbled and the fire from the war, she still couldn’t move. 

The odd falls and the bits of wood that stuck to her back pinched her fragile nerves that had been thorn before. 

Sara looked around, she grabbed a broken piece of wood, small splinters biting into her fingers. _A chair leg, gonna impale you, you motherfucker_ Sara thought, her eyes enraged as tears fell down uncontrollably. 

She had stopped breathing ever since she saw Ava’s curling body after the shot. 

Sara was empty now, killing him could be the last thing she would ever do, but she would do it. She clenched her teeth, her eyes darkened and she started pushing herself with her forearms. Dragging her body, crawling like a deadly creature. _I’m gonna take you with me to the grave_ Sara promised.

Jordan kneeled and sat on his own heels. His arms, now bloodied by the restless scratching, faltered and fell to the side of his body. He sobbed like a desperate broken child. Ashamed as he brought both hands to his face, his right still holding the hot gun.

Sara crawled silently, her gaze cold and determined, she had never felt so empty. She was but a broken shell, and she was ready to end it.

Sara crawled and crawled, immune to the pain on her back and legs.

She was getting near the side of the overturned couch, getting behind Jordan, a few more seconds and Sara would kill. Once again, Sara would take a life. And Sara had never wanted something this much. Maybe just Ava. Ava had been the only thing Sara had wanted more. 

Jordan sobbed.

As Sara got closer, she could hear him whispering “I am sorry.. I am so sorry.. forgive me”

Sara got on her back, she pushed herself a bit, trying to sit, but she couldn't. Her body wasn’t responding, she knew her body limitations and when it had been like this all she could do was relax, take painkillers and wait for it to recover. Now she had none of those luxuries. 

Sara readied the broken wood, she aimed for his neck. She would thrust the broken end right through his neck.

Her jaw clenched, she inhaled deeply to still her arms, she needed to use brute force to get it done, she knew that in her conditions she couldn’t miss or give him a chance, she had to be deadly.

Sara pushed the piece of wood back, over her head as she lay on the floor, arms extended, both hands grabbing it as if it was a long dagger. 

As she took one last breathe before plunging it into him. Images of Ava ran through her mind. Her beautiful smile and voice. Her scent and soft kisses. Her warmth taken away. Sara couldn’t see Ava, Jordan’s body was blocking her. All Sara hoped, the one last wish, was that she could see Ava at least once more, just a glance. Ava to be the last thing she could see. 

Sara exhaled. She was ready. Seconds before thrusting, she froze .

Ava curled against the staircase, the noise from the shot had freaked her out. She wasn’t even sure she was ok. She felt numb and her ears rang.

She peeked towards where Sara should be but she couldn’t see her. She gasped.

“Sara” she whispered to herself.

Then she heard him.. Jordan. Sobbing desperately. Sitting on his heels, hands covering his face, tears falling through them, rolling fervently across his neck and torso. His breath ragged as he beg for forgiveness. 

Ava’s heart broke as she watched him.

Ava approached him, gently touched his hands, that were still on his face, hands that never let go even when Ava took the gun. 

Once she settled the gun on the floor, Ava covered his hands with hers, cupping his face, and she whispered “It’s ok”.

He sobbed. Ava brought her long arms around his back and neck, pulling his head to her shoulder, hugging him close.

“It’s ok.. It’s ok..” she repeated as she held him.

Sara watched. “Ava..” she whispered to herself. 

Ava was alright. Ava was alright. 

Sara’s heart started beating again when, seconds before she plunged the wood into his neck, she saw those long beautiful caring arms circling him. 

For all the terror, fear and pain that Ava endured, she still crossed the distance to reach out Jordan and give him a little bit of peace and love.

Sara reached for the gun. 

Jordan’s breathing slowly smoothed down. He still whispered once in a while that he was sorry and still asked for forgiveness. 

For all it was worth, he did not touch Ava. He lay his head on her shoulder because she had drove him there. His hands were no longer on his face, but they also were not on Ava. He intertwined his fingers and rested them on his own lap. 

He dare not touch Ava. He knew he was not worthy. And this moment there, this moment,was the only good thing he had ever experienced in his tortuous life.

From the outside it almost looked like he was praying, and Ava was the light of his repentance.

Sara could not be more in love.


	25. Hi, I’m Ava Sharpe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy,
> 
> This is it. It took a bit more time, apologies for that but time was scarce. 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed the story and that you like the end as well.   
> Thank you for the overwhelming support you gave me throughout the whole story! I never imagined I would have so many comments, appreciation and support, really kept me going. 
> 
> You made it all worth it. And maybe we will meet again :) 
> 
> PS: let me know if you have any ideas for more stories! Authors around always looking for ideas.
> 
> See you  
> Catz

“Hi, I’m Ava Sharpe”

“Hi..I’m Sara, Sara Lance” Sara smiled “Please, come in.”

Ava chuckled. “How are you doing Captain?”

“Better now” Sara grinned as she pushed Ava down for a kiss.

“Woooohh … what is this?”Zari asked as she opened the room door “Assaulting the patient?”

Ava and Sara chuckled amid kiss. Ava pushed back a little bit, tucking some of Sara’s stray hair behind her ear “You keep them on a very loose leash Sara” 

“Yeah, will fix that as soon as I leave this place” Sara smirked.

“I have better things for you to do when you leave this place” Ava whispered.

“What are you doing here anyway Zari? Go away!” Sara smirked, turning towards Zari.

“Well, Excuse me if care for you Lance!”Zari rolled her eyes as she set flowers and a brown bag on the side table.

“What’s that?” Sara asked curiously, quirking her brow. “So fed up with hospital food”

“Oh nothing… I don’t want to bother you” Zari replied sarcastically

“Don’t be mean to Sara!” Ava scolded “She is still recovering from the surgeries.” 

“From saving your ass, not mine, Sharpe.. I owe her nothing” Zari glared “Actually, all I got from this whole drama was extra work and no moral support to deal with the ‘Kids’ back at the office ”

Sara chuckled. “How are they doing?”

“Killlinnng me Sara!! You need to get out of that bed and come back… I can’t deal with them.. I swear I don’t know how you manage to keep them on the line or focused.. or keep them from getting arrested or killing themselves” Zari said desperately, as she took a donut from the bag and started eating it.

Ava and Sara looked at each other surprised.

“Wasn’t that..” Ava pointed at the donut “For Sara?” 

“Nahhh” Zari answered with her mouth full “I need sugar when I talk or think about the boys… so I came prepared..” She grinned cheekily 

“Give me that bag” Sara stretched and picked up the bag, getting one donut for herself.

Ava gasped with how quickly Sara grabbed the bag.

“What?” Sara asked with her mouth full of powdered sugar “If i’m not quick I won’t get any…she is a worldwide known donut-eating-machine!!”

Zari arched her browns and nodded “Fact!” she muffled. 

Ava chuckled at both their childishness. “Well, at least you do seem better now, stretching that much and so fast..for a donut” Ava added rolling her eyes.

Sara grinned as Zari chuckled “Priorities,Sharpe!”

“So, how’s stuff?” Sara asked

“Well..all is good.Ava’s apartment is clean of any devices” Zari answered

“Yeah, no.. I’m looking for a new place already… Got Nora and Gideon helping.” 

“Not Sara?” Zari asked teasingly as she saw Sara pouting.

“Zari!” Ava scolded “Why are you trying to get me in trouble?” 

“Just asking… I’m a curious being” Zari smirked

Ava squinted unamused. 

“Anywayyyy…” Sara said “What’s up at the office?”

“Nothing much, we got a few more cases, business is picking up.. Ava Sharpe has made us famous” Zari grinned

Ava smiled “Happy for that, hopefully you can help more people.. although you guys need to start picking up the slack, cause Sara will be out of office for a while”

“Oh will she? I thought she was getting out this week?”

Ava smirked.

“Ohhhhh I see” Zari rolled her eyes “Sara, you gonna leave me with those idiots all by myself while you go gallivant with your hot crush?”

Ava giggled.

“Such a drama queen Zari! You have Charlie and Amaya” Sara laughed.

“No I don’t! Amaya is god knows where with Nate, Charlie is being a brat as always when Amaya isn’t around… Ray is sickly drooling over your friend Nora and trying to build these weird things to impress her… so all I got is Mick… MICK! who must of times I don’t even know where he is.. so basically I have to handle everything alone”

Ava looked at Sara.

“What do you think about.. Me asking Gary to go and help Zari for a few weeks?”

Sara grinned “That may be an excellent idea… I bet Zari would love to have her own personal assistant..”

“Personal assistant?” Zari asked “I may like that.. how is he?”

Sara and Ava exchanged glances.

“Ohh… he is very efficient” Sara said “just don’t ask him to make you breakfast”

“Well… I guess any idiot can get donuts from the shop” Zari smirked

Ava and Sara snorted “yeahhh..maybe” they said at same time.

//

The place was full with them: the victims of stalker’s madness. They were Ava’s most dear friends now. They’ve all survived it together.

Amaya and Nate danced, back to back with Nora and Ray. They had become the best of friends. On the dance floor Pete and Ian, Gideon and Rip danced as well. 

Zari was with Charlie at the bar, sitting close to Mick and Mona, them all laughing with Gary stories on all weird things he witnessed with Ava’s fans and followers, as well as some of his own personal, very silly, stories.

Against all odds, Zari loved working with Gary. He was a goof but he got stuff well organised and never left work pending, he was also extremely friendly and cheery, making the office always a fun place to be. Him and Charlie had become almost best friends as well, them both with a extra skill to get in trouble and into silly fun situations, making Zari and Amaya main job to be scolding them all the time.

“You’ll miss me if Ms Sharpe asks me to go back, Zari!” Gary always said, those big warm eyes shining behind his glasses.

Charlie always grinned, as wide as Gary, patting him on the back “She will!!”

“It’s like having kids” Zari used to huff at them, trying to disguise how much she appreciated them both and would not change it for anything in the world.

She would fight Nora, Gideon and Ava if needed be, but Gary was going no where,he was aLegend now too. Even Mick loved his idiosyncrasies, chuckling all the time when Gary was around.

Ava sat with Sara at the long table, together with the rest of the Lance’s and Kevin, who was still recovering from his broken arm but extremely happy he finally got Laurel’s attention all to himself. 

Quentin snorted “Careful there Officer Kevin”

“No disrespect Sir, Laurel… I mean, Miss Lance, is justhelping me with my cast” Kevin replied scared. 

Sara smirked “Chief Quentin, be careful yourself not to obstruct justice” she pointed at Laurel, who blushed.

“You all being mean to poor Kevin” Dinah said “forgetting he was a hero as well.”

Sara snorted “Yeah, Kev the hero, all sleepy sleepy on the shed”

“Sara!” Laurel chided “Poor Kev, beaten up by a maniac and left on that cold dirty shed”

“My shed is not dirty! It’s …rustic” Quentin glared.

Sara and Ava snorted. 

“It is a wonderful cabin Quentin” Ava added sweetly. “I loved it there.. I hope we can go there again.”

“You’ll always be welcomed in our family, Ava” Dinah said “..and..” She looked at the other people at the table “..Well, let us set the record right.. The “person” was dealt and is getting help .. thanks to Ava, who has a golden heart and was a bigger human than all of you buffoons.”

Ava smiled. “I am happy we managed to solve things with no more pain” Ava said softly, clutching Sara’s hand.

“You all say that” Sara started cheekily “Cause you didn’t see how dangerous she was with that pillow” 

“Sara!” Ava chided swatting her arm. “I was trying to distract him from you.. the pillow was all I could grab”

Sara grinned “You are so cute, Ava Sharpe” 

Ava bit her lip “You are not so bad yourself Lance.. albeit a bit annoying” Ava winked. 

“What happened then?” Kevin asked looking at Laurel “Can we talk about it now that they are in treatment and locked?”

Laurel nodded “Yeah, case is closed, they are in for some life-long treatment and help.”

“Sara! Tell me everything! ” Kevin asked

“Well” Sara started “to be fair I was knocked out most of the time” she added annoyed

“Well well, Captain Lance… you getting soft?” Laurel teased smirking

“NO! I am not getting soft.” Sara glared 

“How didn’t you knock him out Sara?” Nate asked as he approached the table.

They all did as they heard them talking about the case and were all super curious to know all details.

“I am pretty sure you could kick everyone’s rear in this room..probably all at same time” Nate added most proudly.

Mick grunted “No doubt about that, I’ve seen it done before, with bigger guys”.

Sara licked her lips and blushed “well..” she breathed out

“Yeah Sara, tell them why” Ava smirked

Sara squinted at Ava “Thread carefully Sharpe” she whispered. Ava snorted.

“Well.. I had been.. busy all morning and.. distracted.. also I basicallyhad been 24h without food, I was lightheaded…” Sara rambled sheepishly “ and to be fair, It was Kevin’s car and he said he would be coming around frequently.. when I got out the door they just smacked me in the head.. so i was a bit lights-out” She added quickly. 

They all look at her suspiciously, Sara Lance wasn’t one to be caught unaware or ..lightheaded .. she blushed as Ray asked “Why?I don’t get it.. you are like a deadly ninja.. we can’t even get you when you are sleeping..”

“Distracted hum?” Dinah added “reminds me of that time we met, Quentin..remember how you got _distracted_ too in the library.. and lost all your academy training ..and instincts” She mocked

Quentin snorted and smirked a devilishly. “Ohh.. I sure do! Remember we..”

“NO!” Laurel and Sara said at the same time, pointing them their index fingers.

Ava just laughed, everyone else was looking at them suspiciously and confused of what was going on at the table. 

“Ohhh…” Gary shouted grinning,he pointed at Ava and Sara awkwardly “ They were having Sex…”.

Charlie burst laughing as Ava whiplashed her head at Gary.

“GARY!” Ava glared

“Sorry Ms Sharpe” Gary whispered.

“On my bed?” Quentin whispered unamused

Laurel burst laughing “That’s what got you distracted??” She said between laughs as she looked at Sara

“If you must know.. it’s a very comfy bed.. and Ava is VEEEERY distracting.. like really very very distracting” Sara said nonchalantly although blushing profusely

“Sara!” Dinah chided “Dont kill your father!”

Ava was at this point hiding her face on Sara’s shoulder muttering “ohhh god..”

“Stop embarrassing us! All of you shut up or I will not answer for myself and get them Ninja skills out” Sara squinted at them all.

Zari snorted. “Yeah right.. your set of skills morph into something else when in proximity of your crush, Lance.. you are soooo Sap now… ”

Sara glared “I’ll start with you Tarazi!”

“Oooook, so, back to the story..what else happened? … besides the ‘activities’ on the Lance’s bed” Kevin asked

Sara kicked him under the table.

“Ouch!” he screamed“What?”

“Anyhowww” Sara said above the laugh and uncomfortable teasing comments and looks she and Ava where getting “I do remember you chiding him at the table” Sara said smiling lovingly at Ava. 

Ava giggled.

“You’re the best, Ava Sharpe” she added, Ava blushed a bit more, but no one noticed because she was already red from the previous topic.

“Ava scolded them saying they had no manners at the table and made them get their gun out of the way, out of the dinning table.”

Dinah laughed “Proper! That’s how we roll.. we don’t need guns and all this muscle to solve our problems.. you did well Ava.. This one here” Dinah rested her hand on Quentin’s shoulder “took him 2 whole hours to learnthe ‘no guns on sight at the house’ rule ” She winked at Ava, who smiled.

“Ah! Also, they were beating me up and She distracted them and started trying to engage so they would feel more relaxed, and they were like - _I am not a fool_ \- and this lady here just told them - _Good, I don’t like fools -_ and turned her back on them.. you should see their face, cause I did…” Sara laughed freely“ they were so so overthrown.. like a confused child.. they on loop right there..”

Ava shrugged. “It’s true, I don’t like fools”

Kevin chuckled.

“See Kevin, that’s also why you would never have a chance with Ava” Sara teased Kevin

“Hey!.. I’m no fool!” 

“There there” Laurel said “don’t mind her.. she is just mad she had to be rescued by Ava”

“We should have a refund by the way” Nora teased, sneaking her head in between Sara and Ava.

“We don’t have a refund policy, Darkh.. and you are already taking enough of our staff for free” Zari squinted. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Nora said, winking at Ray, who melted on the spot.

“Well.. then she gave them your whiskey, dad” Sara continued. Quentin frowned. 

“There was nothing else to offer,I don’t think they would have taken a glass of washing liquid lightly” Ava said sheepishly and shrugged.

“And she beat them with a pillow” Sara continued “I don’t remember much else, I got that nasty fall on the chair..”

“My favourite chair!” Quentin sobbed“I should have them shot for that” 

“And I banged my head once again..then my back nerves just went nuts, hopefully with this last surgery all will fixed now… I heard the gun shot, crawled to them and then Ava just had a moment with them…”Sara frowned

“..Preventing me from impaling them” Sara finished. 

Mick grunted “That would be a good ending”

Sara smirked, nodding at Mick.

“No it wouldn’t!” Laurel shouted. 

“You did well Ava, no life is ours for the take.. you can be an hero with compassion and love” Dinah added

“Exactly! And now they will have the help they need and we have no blood in our hands… nor I have a mess to clean up, getting my little sister out from incarceration” Laurel added

“Mehh” Sara shrugged. “That’s vacations, compared to being a Prisoner of War”

Mick grunted and raised his beer “True words Captain.”

“I felt their pain and sorrow… I know it was dangerous but to be honest I didn’t even think about how dangerous it was.. I just felt the urge to help” Ava said quietly, Sara looked at her and caressed her hand. 

“Also I don’t need Sara to hurt others or get herself hurtto know how strong and capable she is!” Ava added most convincingly.

Quentin nodded “You are damn right! And you are, both of you, just that: strong and capable.”

A chorus of agreement came from all the friends around.

“And beautiful!” Gary added with his wide grin.

Sara smiled, and although for sometime she felt bad for not protecting Ava as effectively as she wanted, she now understood that the way everything unfolded had been the best for both of them. 

Ava had somehow managed to deal with the situation and had gained strength from it: she no longer was feeling incapable and vulnerable. 

Sara, on the other hand, learned that sometimes things are not as we want them to be, and not always our strongest skills are the best or more appropriate or even enough of a way to deal with what life presents us with. And that is ok.

Sometimes being a hero just means to be able to survive to the best of one’s abilities and rebuild what was lost. And not feel guilty for it.

Sara sighed and looked lovingly at Ava, who returned her affection with a knowing smile.

“Have you seen them since?” Dinah asked

Ava nodded, but before she could answer, Kevin blurted surprised “You visit them?”

Ava nodded again “ Yeah..well .. to be honest, figuring out whatthey went through helped me cope and forgive. And the doctors said it also helps them.” 

“Also” Gideon added “We are doing some campaigns to help out the institution where they are and also other places that help people who need support… We are taking advantage of all the roar on media about this to raise awareness and support. ”

“Wow” Laurel added “That is great Ava! WOW.. you really are amazing! No wonder how this one has been drooling over you for years” She flicked her index at Sara mockingly.

Ava smiled “I just don’t want them or anyone to live in such pain.. I want them to be as happy as I am..” Ava looked at Sara, kissing her cheek. “..with this one” she added smiling into the kiss.

“I just don’t understand.. ” Kevin said

“Well.. once you get a girlfriend as great as mine, maybe you will” Ava chuckled, winking at Laurel.

“Your girlfriend?” Sara babbled

“Yeah… no?” Ava asked smiling at Sara.

“Ava! If that one has doubts I will take you right here right now!” Laurel said quickly

Ava laughed.

“No doubts!! ” Sara said quickly glaring at Laurel 

“.. I am _Ava Sharpe’s girlfriend_ ” she then muttered dreamily, her face a wide grin.

Ava smiled and bit her lip as she watched Sara. She had no doubts they were meant for each other.

“An old dream just came through folks.” Nate whispered to the couples around.

Sara cupped Ava’s face for a kiss. Her heart drumming wild. “My girlfriend..” Sara whispered

“Don’t eat Ava’s face, Lance.. she is still our golden child” Nora chuckled

“Fired” Ava mumbled in between Sara’s lips, not letting go.

Sara hummed. 

Quentin cleared his throat and Dinah smiled, both happy for their daughter and Ava who had become a family member since they met.

“God, if Sara survives this” Laurel gestured towards them kissing “ we will never hear the end of it” she whispered to Kevin, who just grinned and held Laurel’s hand. “Still, I got the best Lance girl” he whispered back.

Quentin glared at him “Not losing all my daughters in one night am I?”

Dinah chuckled “Come on Quentin, you owe me a second honeymoon anyways.. happy we finally got rid of the brats..” 

“This whole family is cheeky..love them” Mona whispered to Gary.

“Yeah! Nothing can dowse the flame!”Gary screamed.

They spent the night teasing, dancing, joking, laughing, celebrating life together.Each minute counts. 

“Captain Lance” Ava whispered on Sara’s ear as they danced.

“Yes, Ms. Sharpe?” Sara smirked, recognising the huskiness so obvious of Ava’s intentions.

“Let’s go home?” Ava asked placing a light kiss on Sara’s neck

Sara breathed in through a shiver “Yes m’am.” 

They walked out barely waving goodbye to their friends. 

“Er.. Ava?” Sara asked as she started the car.

“Yes baby?” 

“My place or yours?” Sara smirked cockily.

“Humm… Mine.” Ava smiled cheekily, her eyes burning through Sara“.. I have some new lingerie I want to show you.”

“Oh boy..” Sara whispered gulping. 

_ The End _


End file.
